Good Things Happen to Those Who Wait
by lilbit89
Summary: A teenage mother living in a homeless shelter gets her life turned around by one WWE superstar and falls for a guy her new father doesn't like, can her new father stop her from making another mistake? Cody Rhodes/OC
1. Normal Day

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

I lay here on this flimsy bottom bunk bed next to my three month year old son Jaxson at this homeless shelter in San Antonio. I'm watching Jaxson sleep making sure he doesn't fall of the bed.

"Oh, your still here Daisy?" Sarah, the shelters runner, said.

"I have no where else to go, plus he's not feeling well." I whispered.

"I think Larry is coming by to talk about your case." Sarah said, Larry is my case manager.

"Fun, when?"

"Any minute now." She said as we heard the back door open and no other homeless person could be here.

"Speaking of the devil." I said.

"Sarah?" Larry asked.

"Coming!" Sarah yelled, I lightly picked Jaxson up trying not to wake him, I rested his head against my neck grabbing the blanket Sarah brought from her house for me to use from when her kids were younger.

"Aw Daisy, and little Jaxson." Larry said as he went to play with Jaxson.

"He's asleep and sick." I whispered.

"Okay, let's have a seat." He said, Sarah went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. I sat down across from him rubbing Jaxson's back. "What are you doing with your life?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"How old are you again? 16?"

"Yes, next month." I said. Yes, I got pregnant at 15, I didn't' tell my parents until I got 6 months, they kicked me out and obviously I had to quit school and I can't get a job besides at a gym, even then they won't hire me because I'm not attending high school. Sarah is in about her late 50's early 60s, she hates seeing me live here, she isn't strict on me, she lets me stay here as long as I need and longer than any other person, she has volunteered to watch Jaxson for me if I wanted go back to school, but I don't have money to do so.

"School? Job? Anything?"

"Nope."

"Are you doing anything? Everyone else is trying to find work." Larry said.

"Sir, everyone is different, I'm 15 with a baby, no one will hire me."

"How do you know if you haven't tired?"

"I'll leave at end of the month, we're over, I need to change Jaxson." I said getting up and walked away to the only bathroom in the facility, Sarah came and stood in the door frame.

"Your welcome to stay at my house until you get on your feet." She offered.

"No thanks, I need to stand on my own."

"At least for a month?"

"Thanks, that might be helpful, you don't mind?" I asked.

"Of course not Daisy, you remind me a lot of my daughter and I love it." She said smiling.

"Thanks for everything! Clothes, diapers baby food, everything."

"No problem, how's the little guy feeling?"

"He still has the runs, I think he might be dehydrated."

"I'll go get him some water." Sarah said leaving the room, Jaxson just looked at me with wide eyes.

"What's up punk?" I said, he just giggled.

**Sarah's Point of View-**

I hate seeing anyone living in the homeless shelter or on the street, but it breaks my heart even more seeing a girl like Daisy and a baby here because their parents do not want to deal with it, my daughter got pregnant at 16, I wasn't happy, but I dealt with it and I love my granddaughter. I went to go get some water for Jaxson when the phone started ringing. 'Who's calling?' I thought.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, I would like to volunteer my time to serve dinner and meet with some people." A male said.

"When?" I asked looking at the serving calendar, we usually have girl scout troops, boy scout troops or school organizations.

"Tonight, it'll be me and my family."

"Alright, be here by five to start preparing." I said.

"I would also like to bring clothing, blankets, etc., would that be okay?"

"Yes sir, may I get your name?" I asked getting a marker.

"Shawn Michaels." He said, I froze in my spot.

"As in the WWE superstar?"

"The one and only." He said, I only knew that because Daisy talks about him all the time and how he is her hero, she used to watch wrestling before she got kicked out of her house.

"I'll see you tonight at five, you know how to get here?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll be outside for your arrival." I said hanging up the phone, this was the first time a celebrity of any kind came to this homeless shelter, Daisy's got to know. I grabbed the bottle walking to the bathroom to see Daisy humming to Jaxson as she was buttoning up his onesie, "You won't believe what just happened."

"Larry died?" She asked not looking at me.

"No, Shawn Michaels, THE Shawn Michaels is coming tonight to serve dinner."

"Stop lying and getting my hopes up, you tried that last month." She said picking Jaxson up and I gave her the bottle of water.

"It's true this time."

"Sure, I'll believe it when I see it." Daisy said as she went to the rocking chair in the dining area rocking Jaxson in her lap. I cleaned the pots for us to use later when they arrived, I pulled out the food that needed to be cooked. At five, a few homeless people, well the usual, were outside chatting with each other, I saw Shawn, his wife I'm guessing and two kids climbing out a nice car.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, you must be Shawn." I said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, this is my wife Rebecca, and my two kids Cameron and Cheyenne. We got some stuff in the back to give out." He said pointing to his car.

"We'll get it after dinner, first we must cook dinner."

"Do you have anything for the kids to do?" Rebecca asked.

"I know someone that can watch them, follow me." I said grabbing the two kids hands.

"Your going to leave my kids with a homeless person?" She asked.

"No, she's 15 almost 16 and she's got a three month old, I'm sure she won't mind watching these two, how old are you?" I asked.

"6." Cameron said.

"4." Cheyenne said.

"Alright, the food and dishes are set out, you can go ahead and start." I said, I walked out holding the two kids hands. "Daisy meet Cameron and Cheyenne, they are 6 and 4."

"Hi, you want to play?" Daisy asked, they nodded.

"I'll be in the kitchen." I said, Daisy set Jaxson in the playpen I brought for him. Daisy played tag and hide and go seek with them as I helped Shawn and Rebecca with the cooking. I carried the containers of food out to the serving tables for them.

"What do we do?" Cheyenne asked.

"Your going to hand out drinks, can you do that?" I asked, I taught them how to do the cooler and I supervised. I watched Daisy hum and cradle a crying Jaxson.

"Aw, I thought I heard a baby." Rebecca said walking around the corner from the kitchen.

"Sorry, he's sick." Daisy said.

**Daisy's Point of View-**

"May I hold him?" She asked.

"I guess." I said as this random lady took off the cooking gloves, I nervously handed Jaxson over to her.

"He's so cute." She said.

"Thanks, Daisy." I said.

"Rebecca, what's his name?"

"Jaxson." I said as the two kids ran over.

"May I hold him?" Cameron asked.

"If you sit down." I said as people started coming in lining up to get their food.

"Me too?" Cheyenne asked.

"Sit down." I said, they jumped into two different chairs, "Support the head like that." I said to Cameron.

"He's so small." Cameron said.

"Very." I said as I moved him over to Cheyenne's lap

"Like this?" Cheyenne asked holding the head a certain way.

"Yes, very good." I said.

"How old?" Rebecca asked looking at her own kids holding Jaxson.

"He's 3 months." I said, she nodded.

"Time to serve dinner." Sara said, I picked Jaxson up and got in line, I was too focused on Jaxson I didn't notice who was serving dinner, I got up there to get my food.

**Shawn's Point of View-**

I was in the kitchen cutting the bread putting it in the container, Sarah, Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne walked in washing their hands.

"We're ready to serve." Sarah said, I rewashed my hands and slipped on a new pair of gloves, my two kids and Sarah walked out, Rebecca stopped me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"There's a girl out there with a three month year old baby." She said.

"I know, Sarah told us."

"No, she's not a grown woman, she's a teen."

"No way, you must be joking." I said not believing her, but she had a dead serious look.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want her to come live with us."

"What? Why?"

"I think that's what God would want us to do, her nor that baby should be in here."

"Nor anyone else, I can't take everyone in."

"Please?" She said doing her irresistible doggy lip.

"Let's just serve dinner and I'll think about it." I said, we carried out the salad and bread. I dished out the spaghetti and bread, my wife did the salad and dressing, Sarah helped my kids with the drinks.

"Daisy, lets go get Jaxson a bottle and food, his high chair is in the usual spot." Sarah said, I looked up to see this Daisy holding a little baby.

"He's so cute." I said.

"Oh my god, your Shawn, the Heartbreak Kid, Michaels." Daisy said in shock.

"One and only." I said smiling.

"Told you." Sarah sung.

"Fan?" I asked.

"Big, your like my hero." Daisy said turning a slight red.

"Aw, thanks, have an extra bread for the little guy." I said giving her another slice of bread. I watched the girl pull out the high chair putting Jaxson in it, once she sat down she took a bite of her spaghetti and broke a piece of bread for her baby. We fed rest of the line, but I couldn't help but watch Daisy stop eating just to make sure Jaxson ate first. We started cleaning up, my kids ran off to help feed Jaxson.

"So?" Rebecca asked as we started washing the dishes.

"Sarah, what's Daisy's story?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's not my right to tell." Sarah said bending over to pick up the dish soap.

"If she'll tell anyone it'll be you." Rebecca said as I walked out to see my son and daughter taking turns feeding Jaxson.


	2. Looking Up

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Shawn's Point of View-**

"Hey Daisy, may I have a seat?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Daisy said.

"How old are you?"

"Too young to have a kid, I know it's a sin or what not in god's eyes." She said twirling her fork in the air as she spoke.

"I wasn't going to say that." I said.

"He's done with his food." Cheyenne said innocently.

"May I burp him?" I asked.

"Sure, be careful, he's been sick all day." Daisy said as I started to try and burp him..

"I would like for you and Jaxson to come live with me and my family." I offered and she choked on her spaghetti.

"No thanks, I don't like charity like that."

"It's not charity, my wife and I always wanted another child. What do you want to do with your life?" I asked as Jaxson burped.

"Fashion design."

"What was the last grade you fully completed?"

"9th." She said taking a bite of her salad.

"You come live with me, my wife will home school you so you could watch your baby, when you graduate I can get you into WWE, if you slack or don't give a crap about your work, I'll bring you back here." I said like an offer.

"What if I do go with WWE, what about Jaxson?"

"He can stay with Rebecca, you can see him three days a week, and when we come to Texas and/or when they come to a show." I said.

"Why me? You don't know anything about me?" Daisy asked confused.

"You're the youngest here, you have your whole life in front of you, along with this little guy, other people here don't have very long left where you do, I don't want to see both of you stuck in this homeless shelter for both of your lives, it's not a place for you kids." I said as I looked down at the little baby in my arms.

"Are we going to have a baby brother?" Cameron asked.

"And maybe an older sister." I said.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Watch these two when needed and finish school, oh and no more little Jaxson's."

"I'll talk to my case manager." Daisy said, she smiled widely. I went back into the kitchen with my kids.

"So?" Rebecca asked.

"She's got to talk to her case manager." I said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"We want to take Daisy and Jaxson." Rebecca said.

"Your going to have to go to court." Sarah warned us.

"It's worth it." I said as I took the two kids outside to grab the bags of clothing, etc.

**The Next Day-Daisy's Point of View-**

I was woke up by Jaxson crying for his bottle, I got up carrying him out to the empty kitchen where I heard two people talking out in the hallway, I recognize the one as Sarah's voice.

"Sarah?" I asked carrying Jaxson who was now happily drinking his bottle.

"Daisy, your up?" Sarah asked as I walked back out to the dining room.

"Jaxson wanted a bottle, who you talking to?" I asked as Shawn walked out from where she came from in the hallway. "Shawn?" I asked.

"I came by to talk to your case manager, Sarah was catching me up." Shawn said.

"What'd she say?" I asked as Jaxson dropped his bottle.

"Aw buddy, you dropped your bottle." Shawn said picking it up and wiped the nipple off for Jaxson can drink some more.

"I just told him the general stuff." Sarah said.

"When's Larry coming over?" I asked.

"Half a hour." Sarah said looking at her watch.

"Why don't you tell me your side of the story." Shawn said pulling out a seat for me, I sat down setting Jaxson on my leg.

"My dad's a lawyer, big time lawyer, talking about billboard's, commercials, everything. My mom is a nurse, nothing big. Very strict,, everything I did reflected our family since my dad didn't want me ruining his name. One night when I was grounded, I snuck out to a party with my boyfriend at that time, we were drinking and smoking marijuana, we both haven't had sex, we wanted to know what it felt like, being drunk and high, we experimented without protection, Jaxson was born." I said as Jaxson started gooing and threw his bottle, Sarah picked it up.

"You need to straighten up if you want to come live in my house." Shawn said.

"I'm willing to try."

"We're very religious, we go to church two times a week, you are going to have to come along."

"That's the environment I would want Jaxson to grow up in." I said honestly, Shawn sat there having a deep heart to heart conversation until Larry arrived.

"I heard that Daisy has found somewhere to live? Do you have a job to pay for this place?" Larry asked walking in.

"I don't have a job yet." I said.

"How will you pay for a place then?" Larry asked flipping through the pages in my file.

"She's going to stay with me." Shawn said.

"You are?" Larry asked.

"Shawn Michaels." He said.

"You can't take her since your not her legal guardian." Larry said.

"I want to fight for her." Shawn said.

"And Jaxson?" Larry asked.

"And Jaxson." Shawn said.

"I'll call your parents." Larry said pulling out his cell phone dialing my parents number. "Hi Mr. Lewis this is Larry Curry, I'm your daughters case manager." He said putting it on speaker phone.

"Daughter?" My dad asked.

"Daisy."

"Oh, my devil child." He said, Shawn grabbed my free hand slightly squeezing it.

"Yeah, her, I have a family here that wants to take custody of her, would you be willing to go to court to fight for her?" Larry asked.

"They can have her."

"You still got to appear in court and at least try." Larry said.

"Call me with the date." My dad said.

"Will do sir." Larry said as he hung up, he called the court house to file a court date. "It's set for two weeks from today, just in time for Christmas." Larry said, our court date was on the 20th.

"Alight, I'll be back in a few days with a typed contract for you to sign and an outfit for you and Jaxson. Would you be able to take a shower?" Shawn asked.

"I'm sure I can at Sarah's." I said.

"Until then, bye." Shawn said kissing Jaxson's forehead and then my forehead.


	3. Court

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Two Weeks Later-Hearing-Daisy's Point of View-**

Today is the court hearing, I got up and got into this black skirt and heels, white nice shirt that Rebecca loaned me, they bought a little suit for Jaxson. Sarah was driving me over to the courthouse. I can't believe that my hero Shawn Michaels is actually fighting for my custody. Sarah walked me inside to meet up with Shawn and his family.

"Thanks for this." I said one hand hugging them.

"No problem, let's get in there." Rebecca said, Rebecca held onto her kids hands, Sarah came in to hear the verdict. Me, Jaxson, Sarah, Cameron and Cheyenne sat in the front row, Rebecca and Shawn sat with their lawyer, my parents were on the opposing side.

"I would like to hear from the Lewis's side first." The judge said.

"Sir, our daughter, Daisy Lewis, got pregnant at age 14, 15, she didn't have a job, and was in grade 10, we religiously look down on that, we tried to send her to her boyfriends, but they wanted nothing to deal with her, so we kicked her out." My dad said.

"But why? You make enough, you being a lawyer and all?" The judge asked.

"I couldn't have a pregnant daughter or grand kid it would of ruined my name." My dad said.

"Enough, Michaels." The judge said, I read Shawn's lips saying, 'I got this.' Shawn stood up holding a few documents in his hand.

"Permission to approach the bench." Sawn asked.

"Permission granted." The judge said, Shawn walked up to the judge.

"Proof of income, proof of employment, proof that Ms. Daisy Lewis has a job offer after she completes her GED, and my wife's teaching degree to prove that my wife can indeed teach her." Shawn said laying the documents out for him to see, "Your honor, I have a wonderful wife and two kids, a daughter and a son, I wouldn't want my daughter nor son on the streets with my grandkid nor without a GED or high school diploma. I make enough money to pay for myself, wife, my two kids, Daisy and Jaxson." Shawn said, I then remembered the contract Shawn and I drew up. I got to live at his house for free under five conditions: 1) Get my GED or graduate High School with higher than a 3.0 if I decide to go back to a public high school, 2) Attend a fashion design college or institute at least full time with above 2.5 GPA, 3) Baby sit Cameron and Cheyenne, 4) No more kids until after I graduate college and support myself, and 5) no more drugs and alcohol, since I was hooked on drinking and marijuana before I got pregnant.

"Shawn!" I yelled.

"Do you have something to say ma'am?" The judge asked as I reposition Jaxson on my arms. "Shawn and I drew up a contract signed by both of us, I thought you might want to see it." I said.

"Right, give me this contract." The judge said, Shawn came back shuffling through his papers.

"Here it is honor." Shawn said handing it to the judge.

"I, Michael Shawn Hickenbottom (Shawn Michaels), agree to allow Daisy Lee Lewis live in my house free of cost if she adheres to the below five conditions:

1) Get her GED or graduates high school somehow (Public high school she's got to get a 3.0 GPA or above.)

2) Attend a fashion design college/Institute full time with above a 2.5 GPA

3) Baby sit Cameron and Cheyenne.

4) No more kids until she graduates college or can support them herself

5) No more drugs and alcohol.

If she adheres to these conditions, then she is welcomed to stay in my house." He read out loud, we signed the bottom.

"Pretty strict." Sarah whispered.

"Ms. Daisy, will you please approach the bench." The judge said, I handed Jaxson to Sarah, I walked through the gate to the judge. "I would like to talk to you in the other room." He said, I walked in the other room with him. "Have you lived with Shawn?"

"Not yet sir, but I want to turn my life around, and it will be a good environment for Jaxson to live in, I don't want Jaxson living the same way I did."

"Who would you rather live with?"

"Shawn." I answered without thinking.

"Okay." He said,, we walked back out to the court. "Daisy, one question, are you willing to adhere to the circumstances in this contract?"

"Yes sir." I said, he motioned for me to be seated. The judge flipped through some papers mumbling to himself.

"After consideration, I favor in Michaels, I would like for you to come back in 3 months for a check up." He said slamming his gavel.

"Yes!" Shawn said hugging his wife, I stood up grabbing Cameron's hand and he grabbed Cheyenne's hand, I walked them to Shawn and Rebecca.

"Thanks!" I said hugging them.

"Don't thank us, let's get you home." Rebecca said.

"I should get my things from the shelter." I said repositioning Jaxson.

"Don't worry about it, we'll go shopping tomorrow. We got diapers, formula and such for Jaxson." Shawn said.

"We have a brother?" Cheyenne asked.

"And older sister." I said ruffling her hair.

"I'm not the oldest?" Cameron asked..

"Not any more." I said, she smiled widely.

"Where will she stay?" Cameron asked.

"The guest room." Shawn said.

"Thanks again for this." I said as I felt tears come to my eyes from happiness.

"Let's go home, plus Cameron and Cheyenne have their last day of school tomorrow." Rebecca said.

"What grade are you in?" I asked as Cheyenne grabbed my free hand.

"I'm in pre-school." Cheyenne said.

"I'm in kindergarten." Cameron said hanging onto Rebecca's hand.

"Daisy, you be good and don't be a stranger. I'll miss you." Sarah said as I let go of Cheyenne's hand and she hooked onto my leg, I wrapped my arm around Sarah.

"I'll miss you too." I said as Jaxson grasped onto Sarah's hair. "Jaxson!" I exclaimed as I was able to get her hair free. "Sorry about that." I said.

"No problem, I'll miss that little guy." Sarah said lightly stroking Jaxson's face. We walked out, I was hanging onto Cheyenne's hand. I opened the back door, Cameron and Cheyenne climbed in getting into the very back row that seated three and then the middle row was two individual seats, they had a car seat for Jaxson, I put him in the seat then I slid past the seat sitting down buckling up.


	4. New Home

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Daisy's Point of View-**

"Everyone buckled?" Shawn asked.

"Yep dad." Cameron said, Shawn drove us to his average sized house, it was a four bedroom, Jaxson and I was sharing a room.

"You have a nice house." I said standing in the living room holding Jaxson in my arms looking at all the family photos hanging up.

"Thanks, your room is down here." Shawn said, Cheyenne followed us. Half the room was Jaxson's baby things and the other half was my stuff, we shared a dresser though. I had a full bed with WWE sheets and blanket. "We have some hand me down clothes from Rebecca in the top two drawers and in the closet if you want to go through them to see if they fit. There's clothes for Jaxson in the bottom two drawers, baby supplies are on the changing table." Shawn said as I looked around the plain room.

"Is it cool if I design it." I asked.

"Your first project is designing my new ring gear." Shawn said smiling.

"You want to see my room?" Cheyenne asked.

"Okay Cheyenne let me change Jaxson and put him down for a nap first." I said.

"May I help?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Go get your step stool from the bathroom." Shawn said as she took off to the bathroom, "We bought you some necessities such as tooth brush, tooth paste, feminine products, shampoo, etc. its in the bathroom. It's the last room on the other side of the hall." Shawn said as Cameron came in with his baseball glove and ball.

"Dad, may we go play catch?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." Shawn said as I laid Jaxson down on the changing table, Cheyenne was struggling to carry in the stool.

"You want help there?" I asked.

"Please." She said, I went over picking it up and setting it down next to me, she climbed up on it. "How old are you?" She asked as she watched my every move in changing a grumpy Jaxson.

"15, my birthday is next month. When's your birthday?" I asked.

"May 5th, I'll turn five."

"You will? You excited?"

"Yes, daddy said I can get the Barbie dream house." She said.

"I'll play Barbie's with you."

"You will? Cameron never does." She said pouting.

"I haven't played in years."

"Are you my sister?"

"Now I am."

"Can I call you sissy?"

"Yes." I said as I rebuttoned Jaxson's onesie.

"So is Jaxson my brother?"

"Not really, but he is a part of your family." I said picking Jaxson up taking him to his crib laying him down.

"How's he related to me?" She asked as I turned on the baby monitor clipping the walkie talkie onto my pant's and turned the mobile.

"You're his aunt." I said.

"I'm only four, how could I be an aunt?"

"You'll understand more when your older, you want to show me your room?"

"And play Barbie's?"

"Sure." I said, she guided me to her room, it was all pink with ballerina's. "Do you ballet?"

"Yes, I love it!"

"Did you do a Christmas recital?"

"It's tomorrow."

"Do you have a big part?"

"Yeah, are you going?"

"Yeah, which Barbie am I?" I asked as she handed me one, we played until Jaxson started crying, I went and picked him up, I fed him a bottle in our room.

"Daisy, it's dinner time." Rebecca said, I carried Jaxson out putting him in the high chair, I sat down next to him to a plate of macaroni and cheese with a hotdog.

"Would you like to say grace?" Shawn asked.

"I would like to observe once before I did one." I said, Shawn nodded and said grace. I fed Jaxson a jar of mashed peas.

"Tomorrow, you want to go shopping?" Rebecca asked.

"I haven't even tried on your clothes." I said.

"Are we going?" Cameron asked.

"No, you have school and your going to come home with daddy." Rebecca said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I thought Daisy and I could play more babies." Cheyenne said.

"We'll play tomorrow night after your recital." I said, we ate dinner trying to explain that I would be living here. After dinner, I put Jaxson on the ground to play with one of his toys.

"Why don't you go try on those clothes, and we'll watch Jaxson." Shawn said getting on the ground.

"May we watch Aladdin?" Cheyenne asked.

"I love that movie." I said as Rebecca stood up to put it on, I went back to my room trying on the clothes, half of them fit perfectly, the others were either too big or too small. I walked out in my original clothes carrying the ones that didn't fit.

"Are those the ones that didn't fit?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, where would you like me to put them?" I asked.

"I'll take them out to the garage for you." Shawn said standing up from the ground grabbing the clothes from me taking them to the garage, I'm assuming.

"Has Jaxson been behaving?" I asked as Jaxson was kicking his feet against the things hanging from the toy giggling.

"Yeah, he's enjoying that toy." Rebecca said, Cheyenne and Cameron were outback playing on their jungle gym, Shawn walked back in.

"I thought you guys were watching Aladdin?" I asked.

"We were but the kids decided to go play instead." Shawn said.

"Do you guys want me to call you mom and dad, or would you rather me call you Shawn and Rebecca, or Mrs. Rebecca and Mr. Shawn?" I asked.

"Whatever you prefer." Shawn said.

"While we're out tomorrow, we are going to pick up some supplies and books, I'll start teaching you where you left off." Rebecca said.

"That sounds good." I said.

"Would you rather be home schooled for rest of your high school or would you like us to enroll you into a regular high school?" Shawn asked.

"It is really up to Rebecca, I would prefer to be home schooled so I can be close to Jaxson, but if Rebecca doesn't want to do it, then I could go back to regular school." I said looking over at Rebecca.

"I would love to home school you, it will give me something to do and someone to talk to." Rebecca said.

"We should go get some ice cream." Shawn said.

"It's a school night, we already pulled the kids out of school for the court today." Rebecca said.

"It's only 7:30, staying up a little late isn't going to ruin anything." Shawn said as he got up and opened the sliding door. "Who wants to come with me to get ice cream?" Shawn asked.

"I DO!" Cameron and Cheyenne exclaimed as they came running.

"Put your shoes and jackets on." Rebecca said, I got up picking Jaxson up from the floor taking him back to our room, I pulled on my shoes and put his shoes on, pulling on a sweater and putting on a superhero jacket on Jaxson. I picked Jaxson up into my embrace and he grasped onto my hood attached to my sweater.

"Let's load up the van." Shawn said as we walked out to the van, Cameron and Cheyenne climbed in, I set Jaxson in his seat, then I climbed into the van, I buckled him as I sat in my seat then I buckled myself in. Shawn drove us over to the local Baskin Robbins, I let Cameron and Cheyenne climb out first before I pulled Jaxson out of his seat. We walked inside, there wasn't a line.

"What kind do you want Cheyenne?" Rebecca asked.

"Chocolate." Cheyenne said.

"I want cookies and cream." Cameron said, Shawn ordered them each a single scoop kids cone.

"What about you Daisy?" Shawn asked.

"I'll take a kids single scoop bowl of vanilla, please." I said.

"What about Jaxson?" Shawn asked.

"I'll share mine with him." I said, he turned to the person behind the counter.

"Single scoop of vanilla." Shawn said.

"Kids sized." I added.

"Kid or adult?" They asked.

"Kid." "Adult." We said at the same time.

"Kid." I said.

"Girl, it's not that much." Shawn said as he ordered his and Rebecca's.

"I'm not that hungry, I'm still full from dinner." I said as we each grabbed our ice cream sitting down at a table, I will take a bite then I will give a bite to Jaxson, he squirmed the first time I gave him a bite from the coldness.

"Has he never had ice cream?" Rebecca asked.

"Nope, this is his first time." I said we ate our ice cream, we went home, Cheyenne and Cameron fell asleep in the car, along with Jaxson, I climbed out grabbing Jaxson so Shawn would be able to get in to grab Cameron and Cheyenne carrying them to their rooms. I tucked Jaxson in, I turned on the night light and spun the mobile. I walked out to the living room to see Rebecca watching the television.

"When are you going to bed?" Rebecca asked.

"What's my bed time?" I asked.

"Your how old?" Rebecca asked.

"15, 16 on January 16th." I said as Shawn walked out.

"Their asleep." Shawn said.

"What time should her bed time be?" Rebecca asked.

"10, you don't have to be in bed, at least be in your room by 10." Shawn said.

"What time would I be getting up in the morning?" I asked.

"Well, the bus comes for the kids at 7, they will probably wake you up at 6:30." Rebecca said.

"Alright, I'm probably going to go to bed myself, it was a long day and I never got any good night sleep at the shelter." I said.

"Good night." Shawn said.

"Good night, thanks again." I said.

"No problem." Rebecca said, I went back to my room quietly walking in, I locked the door as I changed into my pajamas, I then slid into the nice cozy bed that was clean. It felt nice being in a real bed, not having to stay up making sure that Jaxson didn't fall of his bed or anyone kidnapped him.


	5. Fulfilled Day

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day- Daisy's Point of View-**

I woke up the usual amount of times during the night from Jaxson crying, he was either hungry or had to be changed. At 6:30 AM, Cameron and Cheyenne came into my room quietly and jumped onto the bed with me.

"Daisy get up….sissy!" Cheyenne said as they jumped until I woke up.

"I'm up, good morning!" I said as I started tickling their stomachs causing them to start giggling and stop jumping, it woke Jaxson up.

"Come on Cameron and Cheyenne, breakfast is ready." Rebecca said. I got up from my bed getting dressed, I changed Jaxson's diaper and I dressed him in pants and a dinosaur t-shirt.

"Tonight, your getting a bath." I said as I picked him up carrying him out to the dining room, I set him down in the high chair and I went into the kitchen with Rebecca.

"What kind of cereal would you like?" Rebecca asked.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Lucky Charms, Rice Krispies, Fruit Loops, and Cheerios." She said.

"Rice Krispies please, where's the baby food?" I asked.

"It's in the pantry right there." She said pointing at the pantry, I walked into the pantry pulling out a jar of baby food for him. I fed him and gave him a bottle as I ate my bowl of cereal with Cameron and Cheyenne, Shawn rolled out of his room at 6:45 dressed.

"Morning." I said as he yawned.

"Morning daddy." Cheyenne said, Shawn walked around kissing the top of his kids heads, he even kissed mine and Jaxson's.

"Hurry up, the bus will be here soon." Shawn said as he started pulling on his shoes.

"May I come with?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll stay here with Jaxson." Rebecca said, I smiled widely, I hurried up eating my cereal, I helped put their shoes on, at least making sure they were tied.

"Brush your teeth and hair." Shawn said as they ran to the bathroom, I put Jaxson in the playpen. When Cameron and Cheyenne came back out, Shawn and Rebecca put jackets on them and handed them their backpacks which they put on. I went and grabbed my sweater from last night pulling on the hood. I hung onto Cheyenne's hand as we walked down to the bus stop, Shawn, Cheyenne, Cameron and I stood there until the bus came. "Have a good day at school." Shawn said kissing his two kids and giving them a hug each.

"I will daddy." Cheyenne said as I hugged her then I hugged Cameron.

"Me too." Cameron said.

"Bye guys." I said as they climbed onto the bus, we waved good-bye as the bus pulled away.

"Let's get inside, I'm cold." Shawn said.

"Maybe if you put your jacket on." I said as he cuddled close to me to get warm from my sweater.

"I didn't know it would be this cold." Shawn said.

"What are you going to do today while we are out shopping?" I asked.

"Nothing, relaxing." Shawn said.

"Sounds fun." I said as we walked into the house, Rebecca was playing with Jaxson on her lap.

"Their off to school." Shawn said.

"Alright, Daisy, you ready to go out shopping?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun." I said.

"Leave Jaxson here, I want to play with him and I can handle him." Shawn offered.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have two kids of my own." Shawn said.

"Bottles are in the refrigerator and food is in the pantry." Rebecca said as she went and grabbed her purse.

"Thanks Shawn!" I said hugging him.

"No problem, me and Jaxson will have a blast." Shawn said picking Jaxson up from the playpen that Rebecca put him in. Rebecca and I went clothes shopping first, we got a lot of nice things, then we bought some fabric material for I can make my own clothes, she said that I could use that as an elective credit. She took me Christmas present shopping for Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne, we bought a couple of things for Jaxson since it will be his first Christmas. We then went to a teacher type school that had school supplies and books that you can get stuff for home schooling.

"Alright, what classes did you take so far?" Rebecca asked.

"English 1, one semester of English 2, Spanish 1, Algebra I, Geography/Health, Physical Education, Physical Science, one semester of World Studies, one semester of Geometry, one semester of Biology, one semester of Spanish 2 and one more semester of Physical Education." I said trying to remember all my classes, we walked through the store trying to find certain books, we got three English books, one Spanish book, a Geometry book, a Algebra II book, Biology and Chemistry book, a World Studies book, a U.S. History book, a Psychology book, a Government book, an Economics book, and couple of other books I didn't know. It was a lot of money just for the books alone, plus she bought work books, supplies such as pencils, notebooks, etc. "That's a lot of money, I'm SO sorry." I said.

"No problem, I love teaching, and Shawn understands." Rebecca said, we took the books out putting in the back with the clothes.

"Are you sure that I need all this stuff?" I asked looking at all the clothes and other stuff that was bought.

"Yes, let's go to lunch, we can pick up something for Shawn." Rebecca said, we went over to Wendy's.

"I haven't had Wendy's in ever." I said, we went through the drive thru and went home. We carried in everything, I put everything up, Rebecca took care of the books and what not. I was in shock that the house was in one piece and Jaxson was fine.

"Daisy, school's in session." Rebecca called out to me, I walked out sitting down at the dining room table, Shawn was playing with Jaxson out in the living room, I could hear him giggling about Shawn throwing him in the air and catching him.

"What's first?" I asked.

"English." Rebecca said, she taught me a lesson in six subjects, I took notes, she helped with me with any problem once then assigned work for me to do that night or later on that day, one of the assignments being me designing something for me to put together. At 3 PM, the bus was arriving with Cameron and Cheyenne.

"I'll go get the kids." Shawn said as he picked Jaxson up putting a jacket on Jaxson and himself.

"Alright." Rebecca said, I went back to work on my homework. "How's the homework coming along?" Rebecca asked as she went into the kitchen to cook a snack for Cameron, Cheyenne and I.

"Still working on Geometry, I hate Geometry." I said getting frustrated with it.

"Why don't you take a break from Geometry and go onto something else, I'll help you with it later on tonight or tomorrow." She said.

"I'll go onto to Biology." I said switching books to Biology when Shawn, Jaxson, Cameron and Cheyenne walked in.

"Look what I made!" Cheyenne said as she ran up to me holding up a Santa she made.

"Look at that, who is that?" I asked.

"Santa, he comes to our house on Christmas Eve." She said as Shawn put Jaxson in the swing, he went and picked up Cheyenne's backpack.

"Any homework?" Shawn asked.

"No, it's last day before break." Cameron said as they put their backpacks up.

"Here's your snacks." Rebecca said as she carried out plates that had sliced apples with peanut butter.

"Thanks mom." Cheyenne said.

"Yeah thanks." I said as I ate the apples I continued working on my homework, got all the way through all the subjects but kept getting stuck on my Geometry, the only homework besides Geometry I had was the design, it got to 4:30.

"Cheyenne come inside, you got to get into your ballet outfit." Shawn yelled outside, Cheyenne came running inside and back to her room.

"Stuck on Geometry still?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes." I said as I just stared at the book.

"Maybe if you stop just staring out into space." Rebecca said.

"Sorry, I get easily distracted, but this just doesn't make sense to me." I said looking at the things in the book.

"Did you finish your other homework?" Rebecca asked.

"No, I still have the design to draw." I said.

"That's not due until after Christmas." Rebecca said.

"Could you explain it to me once again?" I asked as Shawn attended to the crying Jaxson, Cameron came inside to use the bathroom. Cheyenne came out in out ballet outfit.

"Mommy, am I pretty?" She asked.

"Yes you are." Rebecca said looking up at her then went back to explaining it again, we did a problem together. "Do you get it now?" She asked.

"May we do one more problem?" I asked, we did another problem and I pretty much got it, I did the rest and she promised she would look at it after the recital to make sure it was done correctly then if it was wrong we would do every problem together.

"Jaxson won't stop crying." Shawn said as he was bouncing the little guy.

"Have you changed him?" I asked.

"Yes, fed him a bottle, he doesn't want any from the jar, I don't know what he wants."

"Did he take a nap today?" I asked.

"No."

"He's probably tired." I said as I went and grabbed him, I rocked him in a certain way and hummed 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' which got him to fall asleep in my arms.

"Let's get going before we're late." Rebecca whispered, we went to Cheyenne's ballet recital, in the middle of it Jaxson woke up and had to be changed, he was crying, I excused myself and took him to the bathroom changing him, he was still crying a little, I fed him a bottle and he was happy after that, I carried him back into the theatre sitting him on my lap watching rest of the recital, after the show we waited for Cheyenne.

"Did you see me?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes, you were amazing." I said.

"Who knew my daughter would be that good at ballet." Shawn said picking her up, Cameron hung onto Rebecca's hand.

"Let's get home, it's past the kid's bedtime." Rebecca said, we drove home, I took Jaxson right to bed and Cheyenne and Cameron wouldn't go to bed until I went in there and said good-night. I went into Cheyenne's room first since she was the youngest and the most tired.

"Daisy, did you like my recital?" She asked.

"LOVED IT! You were amazing." I said.

"You want to learn?"

"If you teach me, but every ballerina needs their rest." I said hugging and kissing her forehead, "Good night Cheyenne."

"Good night sissy." Cheyenne said as she snuggled up to her stuffed animal duck, I turned off the light leaving her ballerina light on. I walked into Cameron's room and Shawn was just finishing his book.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt." I said.

"No, just finishing." Shawn said setting the book aside.

"Night Cameron." I said as Shawn kissed his son good night and making sure he was snug.

"I want kiss." Cameron said, I walked in from the door frame hugging and kissing his forehead, "Night Daisy." Cameron said, Shawn slightly pushed me out the door in front of him turning the light off behind him.

"You have…." Shawn said looking at his watch, "an hour to do whatever before it's bedroom for you." Shawn said, I went out to the computer creating a new email and getting a My Space, I checked to see who I was working for and reading up on latest storylines, I found a few guys attractive, but I wasn't going to tell Shawn that. "Hours up, bedroom young miss." Shawn said walking over to the computer, I clicked out of the window.

"Going, night dad, mom." I said hugging them both, they kissed me on the cheek, I quietly walked into my room, I got changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bed, I wasn't that tired, I'm so used to staying up all night watching Jaxson and sleeping during the day while Sarah watched him. I stared at the ceiling counting sheep and thinking of what I should start designing for my design homework.


	6. Christmas

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Christmas Eve- 10 PM- Daisy's Point of View-**

I've been having to do school work everyday including today, Rebecca said I don't have to do any tomorrow since it'll be Christmas. Jaxson was already asleep, Shawn and Rebecca let me buy him a couple of gifts, they allowed their kids buy a gift for him together and Shawn and Rebecca bought him a couple of gifts, I of course had to wrap them, I put them under the tree.

"I'm going to bed, it's my bed time." I said as I got off the ground from next to the tree.

"You want to stay up later and help finish wrapping these gifts and putting some of these gifts together?" Shawn asked.

"Sure." I said as I sat back down across from Shawn, I was helping him wrap and putting the toys together, Rebecca was getting some of the food ready to be cooked the next day.

"You want a cookie?" Shawn asked as he was eating at the cookies Cheyenne, Cameron, and I cooked the other day for Santa Claus while Rebecca and Shawn were out finishing up their Christmas shopping even though I thought they were all done with their Christmas shopping.

"Sure, thanks." I said taking a cookie off the plate taking a bite.

"You want some milk too?" Rebecca asked seeing this.

"Yes please." I said as Rebecca poured me some milk and brought it to me. Rebecca went to bed leaving Shawn and I to finish the wrapping and putting the toys together.

"So, how's your design coming?" Shawn asked as I handed him a piece of tape.

"Not so good, I haven't started, I don't even know where to begin." I said as I moved a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you have a few days still." Shawn said, we finished about 2 in the morning, it was Cheyenne's Barbie Dream house that was taking forever, it had like two or three levels, then we had to put the furniture in and what not.

"I'm going to bed." I said yawning.

"Well, the kids should be waking up in four hours." Shawn said as I helped him up to his feet.

"Alright night dad." I said as I hugged him and went back to my room, I climbed into bed relaxing, I looked over at a sleeping Jaxson, I fell asleep instantly and woke up literally four hours later like Shawn said by Cheyenne and Cameron jumped on my bed screaming 'It's Christmas!' I got up and I told them to go wait in their rooms until I got dressed, Shawn and Rebecca had a rule that everyone had to be up and dressed before they could go out into the living room. Before I came, the kids had to wait until Shawn or Rebecca came and got them, but since I'm here and I helped Shawn with the gifts I can go out there and wake them up without worrying about the kids seeing what they got. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a red turtle neck, I pulled out a red and white velvet Santa suit thing for Jaxson to wear, I changed his diaper (he was already awake) and dressed him in it and I slid on black boots to match. I carried him out to the dining room setting him in his high chair, I walked to Shawn and Rebecca's door knocking on it.

"Yes?" A grumpy Shawn said.

"Cameron and Cheyenne are up and want to open their gifts." I said.

"Can you fix their breakfast and we'll be right out?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure." I said, I walked over to the kids room, and I covered their eyes with my hands walking them into the kitchen that is connected to the dining room. "Go sit down for me please, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Oatmeal!" They exclaimed in unison.

"What flavor?" I asked.

"Brown sugar." Cameron said.

"Apple cinnamon." Cheyenne said, I cooked the two bowls of oatmeal setting the oatmeal in front of them with two spoons, I made myself a bowl of cereal and I grabbed jar of baby food for Jaxson. I fed Jaxson one bite then I would take a bite of my cereal, Shawn and Rebecca emerged from their room half an hour later when we were just finishing our breakfast.

"Good morning kiddies, Merry Christmas!" Shawn said.

"Good morning daddy, did Santa come?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes he did." Shawn said, Rebecca and Shawn each grabbed an apple and a cup of coffee.

"Who wants to open their stocking?" Rebecca asked as Cheyenne and Cameron raised their hands antsy.

"I do! I do!" They screamed, I grabbed our bowls and carried them to the sink washing them as Cheyenne and Cameron ran out to the living room and I heard some squeals. I went and grabbed Jaxson out of his high chair carrying him out to the living room setting him in his swing so he could drink his milk peacefully. I sat on the couch watching the two open their stockings.

"Aren't you going to open yours?" Shawn asked.

"I don't have one." I said.

"Look again." Shawn said, I looked back up at the fire place seeing another stocking hanging there that wasn't there last night when I went to bed.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Santa remembered you." Cheyenne said.

"Santa never forgets anybody." Cameron said I got up walking over to the stocking, it was filled with candy and it had Shawn Michael's book, and all the DVDs that involved Shawn, like the DX collection.

"Thanks." I said smiling as I grabbed a handful of candy to eat.

"Don't spoil your lunch." Rebecca said as Cheyenne had already ripped into her Barbie doll that was in her stocking, Cameron was looking through the gifts under the tree. Cameron played Santa Claus and we let the movie 'A Christmas Story' play on the television repeatedly. I bought Shawn a new Bible at the past church seminar he was complaining about his Bible was falling apart, I bought Rebecca a couple of cook books since she said she wanted to learn how to cook more dishes and more international meals, I bought Cheyenne Barbie's convertible, I bought Cameron a new baseball glove, and I bought Jaxson a few new toys and a few new outfits. Cameron got a lot of sports, action figures, and cars, Cheyenne got a lot of Barbie and ballerina things, Shawn got a new suitcase set and a new book to read, and Rebecca got a necklace and more books to add to her Nora Roberts collection.

"Daisy, Cameron and I got you this." Cheyenne said handing me a wrapped present.

"Thanks sis." I said as she handed it to me, I patted my leg for her to climb onto my lap, she sat on my lap as I opened my gift, it was a drawing pad with a set of pencils.

"Do you like it?" Cheyenne asked.

"Love it." I said.

"Look at the first page." Cameron said, I opened the drawing pad to the first page and there was a drawing of a house that had six stick figures standing in the yard.

"See that's mommy, that's daddy, that's you, that's Cameron, that's me, and that's Jaxson." Cheyenne said pointing at each stick figure.

"Aw, thanks you two." I said kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly, "Come here Cameron." I said as Cheyenne got off my lap and I hugged him and kissed his cheek as well.

"This is from us." Shawn said handing me something.

"You didn't have too." I said.

"You're a part of this family." Shawn said, I unwrapped it to a box.

"How much do I have to open to get to this gift?" I asked.

"I told him not to do it." Rebecca said as I opened the box and my present was wrapped with clear duct table and saran wrap so I could barely make out what it was and it was pretty impossible to open.

"Thanks for that." I said.

"What is it?" Cheyenne asked as Jaxson threw his bottle, I picked it up carrying it out to the kitchen putting it in the sink as I grabbed a set of scissors to cut this thing.

"What did you do to this?" I asked walking back out to the living room cutting it with the scissors, when I cut all the way through a set of keys fell out. "What's this for?" I asked picking it up.

"Keys." Shawn said.

"No duh, I know that, but there's three of them." I said.

"Give it here." Shawn said, I handed him the key ring that held the three keys. "This key goes to the house, this key goes to the van and this one goes to your own car."

"Excuse me what?" I asked.

"Go look in the garage." Shawn said tossing me the keys, I ran into the garage followed by Cheyenne and Cameron, there was a new Toyota Corolla, yeah it isn't a fancy nice car that most 15 or 16 year olds want, but it will get me around.

"Are you serious? I don't even have my license." I said in shock walking into the garage walking around the blue car that is mine.

"You start up on January 10th after your birthday." Rebecca said, my birthday is January 9th.

"THANK YOU!" I said hugging them and I climbed into the car looking at everything.

"The insurance is in our name, we figured that if Rebecca ever goes on tour with me or if your watching the kids and you need to take them to the hospital if anything happened you'll have a car to take." Shawn said leaning against the door.

"I love it." I said, I climbed out hugging Shawn and Rebecca, we went back inside the house. Rebecca went into the kitchen to start cooking for the big meal, Shawn was helping the kids move their toys back to their rooms and I was moving mine and Jaxson things back to our room putting them up, Shawn was playing with Jaxson on the ground. I went into the kitchen helping Rebecca with the dinner. "What do you need help with?" I asked.

"You can start making the macaroni and cheese for me." She said as I grabbed the box and started making it, I did the small things like the macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes she did like the ham and such. We cooked dinner talking about work that I had to do tomorrow in school, when dinner was ready I walked out to get Shawn and Jaxson first, Shawn was laying on the ground with Jaxson laying on top of him both were zonked out.

"Mom, you have to see this." I whispered, Rebecca walked out and saw it, she giggled.

"Let me get the camera." She whispered, she went and grabbed the camera snapping a photo. I went and picked Jaxson up and lightly kicked Shawn.

"Time to wake up." I said as Shawn groaned and sat up.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Time for dinner and after dinner, it's off to church we go." Rebecca said before she yelled down the hallway to the kids, "Kids, time to wash up for dinner." I carried Jaxson back to our room changing him and I washed his hands with baby wipes, then I took him out to the dining room table putting him in his high chair then I went and washed my own hands, I joined the family at the table. Rebecca said the grace, and Shawn cut the ham and set pieces on everyone's plates as I helped Rebecca pour the side dishes onto the little kids plates first. We ate dinner, the kids were excitedly talking about their new toys and what not, after dinner we washed up and went to church, I sat in the back with Jaxson as the others sat closer, I figured if he started crying it will be an easier escape to outside. We went home and it was off to bed we went.


	7. Future Plans for Daisy

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**One Month Later (January 20****th****)- Rebecca's Point of View-**

Today, I'm supposed to go on tour with Shawn for his storyline with Chris Irvine(Jericho), Daisy has her learners permit so if she needs to drive somewhere we already talked to the neighbors and their willing to go with her when needed since Jaxson has a few appointments and if there is an emergency or they need to go grocery shopping. A neighbor came with us to the airport today so she can drive back, at least she's getting experience and Cheyenne and Cameron love her so they will listen to her. Daisy is ahead of schedule in her school work, she's already done with the first semester of Junior year, she's been pounding in the homework, she works at it from 8 in the morning until about 9 at night, she is determined.

"Alright, our flight comes in at 4 PM on February 4th, I'll call you when we land. Here's a cell phone we got just for you in case we need to get a hold of you, here's extra money, we left the numbers by the house phone and anything else?" I asked thinking of anything I might of forgot.

"Homework and work assignments." Daisy said.

"Right, I wrote down every assignment for the next week in your agenda, read over the material and do it to your best ability, call me if you have any questions, especially in Geometry." I said when our flight number was called.

"We need to get going." Shawn said.

"Hugs and kisses." Cheyenne said waving her arms out, I hugged her and kissed her then made my way to Cameron then to Daisy and little Jaxson.

"Love you, be good." I said blowing kisses as we walked up to the stewardess handing over our tickets and walking on the plane. "Shawn, when are you going to bring Daisy on tour with you, at least just once?" I asked as we looked for our seats.

"When she graduates high school."

"But, you can't just throw someone into this life style, I mean she only knows you in WWE. At least bring her once, I'll watch Jaxson at least let her meet Mr. McMahan and let her try to mingle and talk to some of the fashion design people, since that's where she will be working." I begged, we have been talking about this ever since her birthday.

"Are you going to keep talking about it until I do?"

"Yes, she is already ahead of her class, she is in her second semester of Junior, two more semesters which shouldn't take long at this speed she's going."

"Fine, when I get back, I'll tell her to pack and go with me for a week so she can get a feel for things and see if that is something she enjoys." Shawn said as we buckled our seat belts.

"Thanks, that's all I asked." I said, I was happy I got my way, I don't want to throw Daisy into something that she doesn't want to do or unsure of, she has already been through so much, that is one thing I don't want to put her through.


	8. Learning of These Plans

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**February 4****th****-Daisy's Point of View-**

Cameron, Cheyenne, Jaxson, Mrs. Steler from next door and I went to the airport to pick up Shawn and Rebecca from tour. Jaxson was sick with a cold so he wasn't happy one bit so I was hanging onto him the whole time. When they got off the flight Shawn picked up Cheyenne and Rebecca picked up Cameron hugging them tightly.

"How was the flight and tour?" I asked as they gave me an one handed hug.

"Okay, had it's up moments and down moments." Rebecca said.

"Let's go get our suitcases and we'll tell you on the way." Shawn said as we headed to baggage claim getting their bags and on the way home they told us everything about tour. When we got home I gave Jaxson his medicine and a bottle putting him in his swing to relax. "Daisy, may I talk to you privately?" Shawn asked.

"Sure…." I said afraid that I did something wrong.

"First, where's your homework?" Rebecca asked.

"Tucked in each book." I said as I followed Shawn out back where the kids were playing.

"How would you like to go on tour with me for let's say a week?" Shawn asked.

"Are you serious? What about my studies and Jaxson?" I asked.

"I'm serious, I've talked to Vince, he's dying to meet you and wants to see a sample of your work so get drawing and you can take your books on tour, Rebecca offered to watch Jaxson while your gone." Shawn said.

"Sure, when do we leave?" I asked in shock and excitement.

"We leave next week, start packing." Shawn said, I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" I said running inside excitedly.

"Don't be getting excited now, you have work to do." Rebecca said, I went to work on more school work, we stopped at dinner and I worked on drawing up idea outfits for Shawn, since he was the only character and person I knew most, then I drew up some female attire that could possibly be worn, of course they still had to be worked on since it was only the first stage. I then went and helped Rebecca with the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher or putting them away. "Shawn talk to you?" Rebecca asked handing me a plate to put into the washer.

"Yeah, about going on tour for a week.:" I said setting the plate into the rack.

"You excited? And don't forget your cell and books."

"I won't, I'm not packing those until that morning so I can work on it until then."

"But don't slack and don't come back here until all of it is finished."

"I won't get distracted, I want to graduate." I said as Shawn walked in carrying Jaxson blowing his nose.

"I'm glad we got this girl." Rebecca said.

"Me too, but this little guy is sick." Shawn said as I went and grabbed Jaxson from him.

"It's time for his medicine again." I said going and getting his medicine, I rocked him to sleep to help him since he's absolutely worse when he's sick. When he was asleep, I pulled out my bag putting clothes into it for a week. I went out to the dining room table pulling out my sketch pad working on the designs from earlier, I felt Shawn looking over my shoulder.

"Those look good." Shawn said.

"This one is yours." I said flipping back to his.

"Like it." Shawn said as I went through every detail including color and fabric. I pulled out color pencils slightly shading in each part the right color then went onto the next outfit, I HAD to finish them now that I'm leaving in a few days.

"Can you write down your travel schedule, from the time you wake up to the time you go to bed so I could study it for when I go with you?" I asked.

"I'll do it tonight, I'll give it to you tomorrow." Shawn said, I went to my room reading the book Wicked by Gregory McGuire.


	9. Going on Tour

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A Week Later-February 13****th****-Daisy's Point of View-**

Shawn and I are flying out today, as we got to the airport Shawn gave Rebecca a heart shaped necklace for Valentines day, he bought Cheyenne a valentines day Barbie and Cameron got a toy gun and sword kit.

"Since we won't be here tomorrow." Shawn said, I just got them Sponge Bob Valentines day cards from Wal-Mart, but they said they liked them.

"Where's sissy's gift?" Cheyenne asked.

"She'll get it tomorrow." Shawn said.

"I don't need anything." I said as I bounced Jaxson who was full of smiles today.

"Too bad." Rebecca said as our flight was called, I held Jaxson tighter kissing him on his forehead, I hugged Rebecca as tight as I could as Shawn said his byes and love you to his kids. I knelt down to their height, they were smiling.

"You two behave for me, and watch Jaxson okay?" I asked, they just nodded, "Sh, but I have left over allowance money, I'll buy you a little something okay?" I whispered, they squirmed in excitement, I really love those two kids. "Now carefully give me a hug and kiss." I said as the two took turns hugging me they kissed my cheek and I kissed them back.

"Give me Jaxson please?" Rebecca asked, I handed her Jaxson and his diaper bag.

"Bye baby." I said kissing Jaxson's forehead again.

"Come on!" Shawn said yanking me away, we boarded the plane. 'Deep breaths.' I thought, first time flying that I remember, I traveled when I was a baby and too young to remember.

"Your not afraid of flying are you?" Shawn asked.

"No, first time flying that I actually remember." I said, I had a window seat so I looked out into the clear sky. We were being piloted out, I saw Rebecca standing there holding Jaxson, Cameron and Cheyenne by her side.

"You'll get used to it." Shawn said.

"What?"

"Leaving your family, but it still hurts but you'll grow to the hurt."

"Oh." I said, I plugged my head phones into the arm rest listening to a music channel. I pulled out a few text books working away at my assignments, I was determined, I wasn't going to be a high school drop out.

"Shouldn't you be working on your designs?" Shawn asked pulling out one of my ear buds.

"Oh, their in my suitcase, their pretty much finished." I said.

"You didn't show me the finished product of mine."

"When we get to the hotel I'll show you." I said sticking the ear bud back in my ear working on my Chemistry homework. We landed in Montana an hour later, we walked off going to the baggage claim grabbing our suitcases. "Who am I rooming with?" I asked as we walked to the rental car place in the airport.

"Your bunking with me, Mickie offered but Maryse got to her before I did."

"I get my own bed right?"

"Yes, jeez."

"Do I get to meet your friends?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I'll point out the ones NOT to hang with."

"There's ones I can't hang with, why?" I whined.

"Don't start, I'll know what's best for you." Shawn said, I rolled my eyes, we went to our rental car and he tossed the keys to me.

"Me drive?" I asked.

"Yes, what else could you do with the keys?"

"I'm not licensed nor the legal age to drive a rental."

"Like that has stopped you before."

"True." I said as I climbed into the drivers seat, I checked the mirrors, adjusted the seat and checked everything like normal. I started the car pulling out following the signs to the right exit. Shawn gave me directions to the hotel, I parked in the parking garage.

"Very good, your getting better, how'd you feel?" Shawn said as I turned off the car.

"Rushed and pretty darn good." I said smiling, we grabbed our bags and walked into the hotel, I sat to the side waiting for Shawn. He came back with about 6 foot 9 man, he was VERY muscled tone.

"Whoa." Was all I could say.

"Hello too." He said.

"I don't mean it like that, I just meant that your huge, not like that's a bad thing, just….I'm going to shut up now." I said turning slight red.

"Wait until she meets Hunter and John." The man said.

"Daisy this is Dave, your body guard when I'm not around." Shawn said.

"I don't need a body guard." I complained.

"He's only staying here until I get back from checking in."

"Where have you been that whole time?"

"Looking for him." Shawn said smiling as he continued chewing his gum, I grumpily sat back down on the bench.

"I can't believe he doesn't trust me." I mumbled.

"He trusts you, not some of the men on this roster." Dave said.

"What do you know?" I said, attitude problems today, hello monthly gift tomorrow.

"Let's see, I have a daughter your age that had my grandson."

"I have a son too."

"I know you do, that's why I asked to meet you." Dave said.

"Why?"

"Because your obviously special if Shawn took you in and I have a soft spot for you, so cut that don't protect me talk to me attitude and suck it up, your still a kid." Dave said, point taken mister big man.

"I like you, you don't take my shit either."

"Watch your language missy."

"Sorry." I said, we sat there talking, he showed me pictures of his daughters and grandson.

"We're checked in." Shawn said walking back.

"Is it cool if I hang with Dave a little while longer?" I asked.

"I'll walk with you to your room." Dave said, Shawn was happy I was getting attached to Dave.  
"Finish your homework, your only got two more subjects." Shawn said, it was a long flight. Algebra II chapter 2 and English. I jumped on the bed pulling out my books working on it.

"I'm going to go hit the gym, you want to come?" Dave asked Shawn.

"Sure."

"Let me go change real quick." Dave said leaving.

"Can you deal with him?" Shawn asked as he pulled out basketball shorts.

"Yes, he's cute in his own way."

"No, no, no and no!"

"Why not?"

"Just no." Shawn said as I went back to my homework, Shawn went to the bathroom changing, Dave came back wearing a tight blue tank top and basket ball shorts, I saw the tattoos on his arm, he turned around and I saw the giant dragon on his back.

"Is that a dragon?" I asked jumping off the bed and tracing it through the tank top.

"Yeah, see?" Dave said pulling it up from the back to let me see it better.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

"A little." He said shrugging.

"Why don't you bring your homework to the gym?" Shawn suggested, I excitedly grabbed my books and went with them. I sat against the wall next to the water fountain in the weight section. A long blonde haired man and a crew cut blackish haired man, both pretty buffed up, just like Dave, their arms and pecks are like extending their shirts sleeves and shirts period. I could hear what they were saying from where I was sitting.

"Who's the chick?" The blonde asked.

"My daughter, Daisy." Shawn answered.

"That's her? She's cute, how old?" The crew cut man asked.

"16." Shawn said as they started walking towards me.

"Hey there Daisy, I'm Hunter." The blonde said.

"Hi Hunter." I said staring as his big arms, I stared at it in amazement.

"What's so interesting?" Hunter asked.

"Your hands and muscles are humongous." I said as Shawn and Dave giggled.

"Thanks, thanks for that." Hunter said.

"Hey cutie, I'm John." The other said.

"Don't try that charm on me." I said.

"I don't charm girls do I?" John asked.

"No, but your real quick on your feet to think of a compliment and how to make a girl feel special, I know your kind." I said.

"Come on guys, we got work to do." Shawn said, John was still in shock from what I said. I finished my homework and they were still working out, I set my books aside and I lent my head against my arms that were resting on my knees that I pulled up to my chest. I shut my eyes to rest them from looking at so many numbers and words, I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I remember was being scooped up into two big muscle arms.

"Sh…" Someone whispered, I cuddled closer to the big chest man, they were sweaty though, I knew it wasn't Shawn. Whoever it was carried me back to the room and laid me on my bed, I felt my socks and shoes bring took off.

"Thanks Dave." Shawn whispered, my eyes barely open to see Dave leave. "You can open your eyes now."

"How'd you know I was up?" I asked.

"You were smiling."

"Dang."

"Go get ready for bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Shawn said, I got up going to the bathroom taking a shower and brushing my hair and teeth.

"How was the work out?" I asked walking out to the room area.

"Boring apparently if you fell asleep." Shawn said smiling at me, I lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"I could have been drooling over that John dude or Dave."

"This is why I didn't want to bring a teenager on tour with me, Cheyenne is still thinking boys have cooties or icky."

"I'm sorry, it isn't my fault I get hot flashes from them:" I said as he put his fingers in his ears.

"La la la….I don't hear you." Shawn said as I jumped on the bed causing the books to fall. "Just go to sleep." Shawn said, I did exactly that.


	10. Mystery Man

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Daisy's Point of View-**

The next morning I didn't hear Shawn get up and leave, I woke up at 1 PM by my cell phone ringing.

"Ugh." I said as I swung my arm over grabbing my phone answering it, "Hello?" I grumpily said rubbing my eyes getting rid of any blur that I had.

"Daisy, it's Shawn, time to get up and get ready. Dave is going to meet you in the lobby in an hour." Shawn said, I glared at the clock reading 1:03.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I had a Q & A, Dave is bringing you to the arena to meet Vince."

"Do I have to wear my nice outfit with heels?" I asked, they insisted on me packing it just in case.

"Yes, this would be that time."

"Can I bring an extra outfit to change into?" I asked flinging the blanket off me and moving to a sitting position.

"If you want."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up and pulled my suitcase onto the bed with me digging through it. I pulled out a pink collared buttoned down shirt, a gray with small white stripes two button over shirt, a black skirt with black heels that I still got to get used to wearing. I showered again getting into a white undershirt that I will wear later and under my outfit. I wrapped my hair into the towel to help it dry some, I walked out to the room pulling on hip high nylons to make me look more tan, somewhat at least. Then I put the shoes on so I could get used to them. I walked back into the bathroom brushing my teeth, shave excess hair on my eyebrows, moustache, etc., cleaning my ears, putting in earrings, and I heated the curling iron. I unwrapped my hair from the towel and gave it a few squeezes into the towel to get any extra water out, I tossed it back over my shoulders, I turned on the hotels hair dryer drying my hair as much as possible. I pulled some strands up into two bobby pins, I curled my tips up and curled my bangs in towards my forehead. I lightly put my pink eye shadow on my eyes and I put some lip gloss on throwing them in my purse. I gently put my pink shirt and over shirt on. I went back into the room grabbing my cell phone reading the time 1:45, I threw it in my purse, I grabbed my drawing pad along with a resume Rebecca and Shawn helped me put together. "Room Key!" I said going to search of the key grabbing it, it was next to Shawn's digital camera, I grabbed the camera to document my trip. I threw my purse over my shoulder and made sure I had the drawing pad and resume in hand. I wobbled down the hall way towards the elevator, I was still not used to these heels, when this skinny but with a few muscles man, he had short spiky black hair and the darkest of brown eyes, he saw me stumbling about.

"Do you need help ma'am?" He asked smiling, he had such a cute smile.

"Sure." I said, he stuck his arm out, I hooked an arm with him supporting some weight on it as I walked, every time I went to stumble, he made sure I didn't fall or stumble as much, I felt like the scarecrow from Wizard of Oz.

"If you can't walk in heels, why wear them?" He asked.

"Interview today."

"Oh good luck." He said as an elder couple held the doors for the elevator open for us.

"Thanks, were you heading to the lobby?"

"I was actually heading to my car."

"Oh, so it wasn't a problem."

"Not really, where's your interview at?"

"This company, their offering for me to do fashion design."

"Nice, how many years of college?" He asked as we walked off the elevator on the lobby floor.

"None yet, junior in high school."

"Better than me when I was junior."

"What do you do?" I asked, I didn't see Dave yet, good.

"I'm an athlete." He said as he helped me sit down in a couch.

"Awesome, thanks again."

"No problem sweetie." He said smiling and winked at me before he started to walk away.

"No name?" I yelled.

"Cody."

"Daisy." I said, he smiled walking out the automatic doors, I smiled, now he was cute and a gentleman.

"You ready to go?" Dave asked turning my head from where that guy just walked out of.

"Yeah, help me walk." I said standing up and hanging onto his big arms for dear life.

"I don't get how girls can wear heels." Dave said.

"I don't know either, as you couldn't tell."

"What were you smiling at earlier?"

"Personal joke." I said, if I told him he would tell Shawn how I met a mysterious man.


	11. Trial Run

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Daisy's Point of View**

There was an accident on the road to the arena, so we arrived like 10 minutes late, I took off the heels running into the arena, a security guard ran with me to where Vince and Shawn was sitting and chatting, I slipped my shoes on before walking up to them.

"Sorry, accident on the road." I said out of breath.

"It's okay, please be seated." Vince said, I sat down crossing my legs at the knees.

"Here's a resume, it's not that good sorry sir, but I hope these designs make up for it. The first one is a design for Shawn's new pants for his ring gear, second one is for a t-shirt, the others are for the divas." I explained handing them over.

"How old are you?" Vince asked.

"16." I said as Shawn nodded.

"Have you worked with any fabrics?" Vince asked.

"I know how to to an extent, but I'm a quick learner, well besides Geometry." I said.

"I want to do a test run tonight, so be an assistant to the wardrobe personnel, if I get a good report, your in, I actually dig these designs so we might use them." Vince said.

"Thank you sir, I won't mess up." I said excitedly.

"Shawn, I'll expect you to go show her where wardrobe is." Vince said.

"Will do sir." Shawn said, I shook Vince's hand after he shook Shawn's, I hung onto Shawn as we walked towards wardrobe.

"Hi, I'm Daisy." I said to the only lady in there.

"Yes?"

"Vince said to assist you guys tonight."

"Right, sit here, when the talent comes in, take their name look for it on the hooks or if they are bringing in their wardrobe fill one of these out." She explained.

"Got it." I said sitting down at the table taking off the heels slipping on flip flops I stuck in my purse.

"Do you know how to sew?"

"Yes."

"Sew up this hole with this cloth." She said handing me the two materials, I started doing so when three stars walked in, I didn't look up from the material I was holding.

"Names?" I asked without looking up still.

"Randy Orton." Randy said, I stood up going over looking for his shorts grabbing it and brought it back handing it to him without even looking at him, I picked up the material working at it again.

"Is it stitched up properly?" He asked.

"Yes Randy." The lady said.

"Ted Dibiase." Ted said, I went in search of his trunks carrying the materials I need to be sewn with me over to the clothes looking for his, I picked his up and carried it back over to him.

"Hello again." Cody said, I finally looked up from sewing recognizing the voice.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Athlete, superstar."

"Let me get you your trunks, Cody what?" I said setting my sewing down.

"Actually, your working on it." He said.

"How do you two know each other?" Randy asked when Dave walked into the room to get an extra pair of elbow sleeves.

"We met at the hotel, I'll catch you guys up later, I'm going to wait for my shorts." He said as Dave constantly glanced over at us, I sat back down going back to work nervously shoving strands of hair behind my ear. "You got the job?"

"Not yet, what did you do to your shorts?"

"I was dared to do the splits and it ripped." He said, I bit my lip trying not to laugh, he pulled over a chair flipping it around for him to sit on it backwards.

"Was there money on that?"

"No, it was Melina's dare."

"Were you drunk?"

"No sober, bored though." He said, I was laughing trying not to poke my finger. "How was the interview though? I mean, should I expect to see you more often?"

"This is my test trail." I said as Dave walked over.

"She's not doing a very good job with you hanging around." Dave said.

"Dave!" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"He's right, your not getting much work done with me around." Cody said.

"Cody, you don't have to go, I'm almost done." I said sewing up rest of the corner.

"Thanks." Cody said as Dave stood there watching us both, it was awkward.

"Here you go, no more splits." I said handing it over.

"Good as new…." Cody said tugging at them. "No more splits, got it, thanks and I'll hopefully catch you later." Cody said smiling at me, he turned and looked at Dave and it disappeared. I sat there waiting for Cody to leave before I gave Dave an evil stare and crossed my arms.

"What? I'm just protecting you." Dave said.

"From what? Cody? We're just acquaintances. We jut met today." I said as the lady came over with another project for me to do.

"Yes Cody, your acquaintances now, but you don't know the guy."

"I don't mind to get to know him better, and why protect me from him? He's nice and a skinny white boy."

"He's one of Randy's puppets, who knows." Dave said sitting down.

"So what? He isn't like that."

"Why are you so offensive if your just acquaintances?"

"I'm not getting offensive, I hate people judging others."

"How'd you meet him?"

"In the hotel's hallway."

"How I mean?" Dave asked as the lady was giving me her angry eyes.

"He was helping me walk with those heels."

"I'm going to tell Shawn."

"No, you don't, we're only acquaintances for now, I just want to be friends."

"Dave, your doing it this time, distracting her from her work." The lady said.

"I'm going, I'm not telling Shawn right now, if I suspect anything else, he'll know in a minute." Dave said standing up and leaving.

"Now tell me the truth." The lady said.

"Is this gossip time and we couldn't gossip in front of him?"

"Yes, I'll tell you anything."

"Start with your name."

"Lindsey." She said, she sat down in Dave's spot hemming someone's pants.

"Ok, seriously, nothing is going on between us."

"You like him though?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? It's yes or no."

"Yes, but he won't like me. I'm a 16 year old, haven't graduated high school and has a kid."

"Kid?" Lindsey asked looking up when a guy with an afro and his brother, I'm assuming, that has gelled up hair walked in.

"Are our pants ready?" The guy with the afro asked.

"Come back in five and it'll be ready Carlito." Lindsey said, they left, "Kid?"

"A five month old, I'm not going to tell him until we get ready and more stable friendship." I said shaking my fingerer from being poked.

"Aw, boy or girl?"

"Boy, Jaxson, I got a picture." I said pulling out a picture showing her when Cody walked back in, I shoved it in my purse.

"Is the coast clear?" He asked.

"Yeah, what do you need? You didn't do the splits again did you?" I asked.

"No, my knee pads stuffing came out." Cody said, Lindsey got up getting him a new knee pad.

"You're a wardrobe mis-function waiting to happen like Janet Jackson." I said getting a chuckle out of him and Lindsey.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Cody asked as Lindsey handed him the knee pad.

"I have no idea, I got to talk to my dad." I said, I totally want to hang with him but knowing Shawn he'll send Dave with me.

"Okay, could I get your number so we could set something up?"

"Sure, where's your phone?" I asked putting down my project, he handed me his iPhone. "Nice phone." I said as I typed in my number and sent a text message to myself.

"You have my number?" Cody asked putting the phone back in his pocket.

"Yep, please no more wardrobe issues."

"I'll try." Cody said smiling as he walked out.

"That man has something up his sleeve, would Shawn let you go?" Lindsey asked sitting back down.

"Not for a minute, unless if Dave comes, what a date that is."

"That is if Dave doesn't kill Cody before the end of the day." Lindsey said, we both giggled, I helped Lindsey with rest of the talent's wardrobe problems throughout the show and after the show we collected wardrobe that needed to be fixed before the next show.

"How'd I do?" I asked as I helped clean up a bit.

"Pretty good, besides a few interruptions and distractions."

"Does that mean your going to give Vince a good word?"

"Most defiantly." Lindsey said.

"Thanks!" I said hugging her.

"I'll see you at the next town, go ahead and leave."

"You sure you don't want me to take any of the clothes with me to do?"

"Sure, here's a few for now."

"They'll be done ma'am." I said carefully carrying the clothes in a different hand than my heels.

"Have fun with Cody."

"If I go." I said


	12. Sneaking Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT JAXSON'S CHARACTER WAS BEING WRITTEN MORE ADVANCE THAN HE IS SUPPOSED TO, HE IS 3-5 MONTHS OLD, AND IT IS PRONOUNCED JACKSON. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS........**

**Daisy's Point of View-**

I walked out of the wardrobe room to see Hunter and Dave talking down the hall some. "Hey, do you know where my dad is?" I asked loud enough for them to hear me.

"I saw him in Vince's office." Hunter said pointing behind him with his thumb.

"Thanks Hunter." I said walking through the two big men, Dave followed.

"I heard Cody asked you out." Dave said, I turned around and stopped.

"Sh….quiet about this, no he asked me to hang not to go out and no body knows." I said in a whisper as I turned back around and started walking again.

"In men's terms, he asked you out."

"We're just friends." I sung.

"Shawn's not going to let you go."

"He's not going to know."

"How's he not going to know?"

"I'll say I'll be with you." I said as Shawn approached us.

"I see your getting along." Shawn said.

"For now." Dave said looking at me in disbelieve.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I have the whole day free, what do you want to do?" Shawn asked.

"I'll see you two later, call or text me." Dave said leaving.

"Okay, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing, let's go back to the hotel." I said.

"Did you meet anyone?" Shawn asked, that's just an understatement.

"A few people, I became friends with Lindsey, the wardrobe lady. I got to sew these for her by the next show."

"I guess your got the job."

"That I did." I said smiling, we walked by Cody, Ted and Randy, Cody was sitting on a canister, we made slight eye contact which got him to smile as well.

**Cody's Point of View-**

After the show, I was sitting in the hallway on a canister, Ted and Randy were leaning onto the ones next to me, I would rather hang with them than my dad or brother.

"What's with that new girl in wardrobe?" Ted asked lightly hitting me on the leg.

"What about her?" I asked as I rolled my sleeves down on my sweater.

"Did you have a one night stand with out telling us?" Randy asked.

"No, I met her at the hotel, she was having trouble walking in her heels so I helped her." I said.

"So, your not attracted to her?" Ted asked.

"She's cute." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Cute?" Randy asked shocked.

"She fits the mold of your type to the tee." Ted said.

"How so?" I asked a little offended that they think I have a type.

"The dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, the sweet and innocent antic about her, the killer smile and the innocent and shy giggle." Randy said.

"Fine, she's hot, but I don't want just a fuck once and we're over or friends with benefits this time, I want this one to be different." I said as I begun to think of what to do tomorrow, I was not paying attention to their lecture about how it can't be anything more since we're both on tour, etc. etc. etc, I pulled out my phone texting a few family friends I had here in Montana setting something up, even if she can't go, it'll be nice for me to do something alone without Ted, Randy or my family.

"Check it out." Ted said catching my attention, I looked up to see Shawn and Daisy walking by, Daisy was smiling, she had the most amazing smile, I made eye contact with her piercing blue eyes and smiled myself, I watched as they got further down the hall.

"Is Shawn her dad?" Randy asked.

"Doubtful, he only has two kids, his daughter is DEFIANTLY not that old." I said.

"Adoption." Ted suggested.

"Or she could be Dave's daughter, either way your fucked." Randy said.

"Thanks, thanks for the confidence." I said.

"No problem, anyway, let's get back to the hotel." Randy said, I pulled out my phone searching for her number, 'U on 4 2morrow?" I texted her as I followed the others out.

'Wat my dad doesn't kno won't hurt him.' She wrote.

'Sneaking out now?'

'Most def., when & where 2 meet u?'

'Lobby at 12?'

'Sounds good, wat u have planned?'

'Sumthin I enjoy & hope u'll enjoy.'

'Any special things I need?'

'No, just urself.' I wrote smiling to myself.

'Should I bring lunch?'

'No, we'll get sumthin there.'

'Money 4 lunch, check.'

'I got it, don't worry'

'I don't care, I'll bring money, just in case.'

'Whateva, how was ur nite?'

'Busy u? U didn't get injured or rip ur trunks?'

'No injuries or ripped trunks, wat u doing 2nite?'

'IDK, prob workin and/or going swimming.'

'Fun.' I wrote as I went into the hotel and headed towards the elevator.

**Daisy's Point of View-**

"Who are you texting?" Shawn asked as he slipped his shoes off when we got into the hotel room.

"A friend." I said as I set the pile of clothes to the side and grabbed my pajama bottoms from earlier, I took my phone with me into the bathroom changing out of my skirt into the pants. I texted Dave, 'Meet me at soda machine in 5.' I walked out slipping the flip flops back on and dug through my purse.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked flipping through the channels.

"I'm going to the vending machine, you want anything?"

"Could you get ice for my knee?"

"Absolutely, I'll be back." I said grabbing the room key and the bucket for ice, I walked down the hall, I saw Cody climb off the elevator. "Why keep tomorrow a secret?" I asked.

"Do you not trust me?" Cody asked.

"No, I just met you today."

"If you must know, we are going to a friends place."

"Oh, what is going on at your friends place?"

"My friends own a ranch." Cody said as he leant against the one side of the door frame.

"Sounds fun." I said setting the bucket into the machine.

"It'll be fun, is your dad coming?" Cody asked.

"He doesn't know." I said pushing the button to dispense the ice.

"Cody." Dave said appearing behind him.

"Dave." Cody said turning around to see the bigger man.

"Good show tonight." Dave said.

"Thanks, I'll let you two be alone, talk to you later." Cody said walking away after smiling at me.

"Bye Cody." I said, he turned around and smirked.

"What's so important?" Dave asked.

"Tomorrow, your going to cover for me while I go with Cody."

"No way."

"Then come with, if Shawn calls it won't be lying, PLEASE!" I begged intervening my hands together in a begging manner.

"I'll go with, but I'll chill in the back to let you do your thing."

"Why are you letting me hang with him? I thought you and my dad hated him." I said shocked.

"You got to experiment and learn from your mistakes."

"So, why does Shawn want you to watch me?"

"I just make sure you don't get hurt or do anything stupid." Dave said when my phone started ringing from Shawn.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What's taking so long?"

"Sorry, ran into Dave. Is it cool if I hung with Dave tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, what are you two doing?" Shawn asked, I smiled which signaled to Dave that it was a go.

"Exploring the town."

"Sounds fun, maybe I'll tag a long with you two."

"NO!" I said instantly.

"What?"

"I just want to get to know Dave better, that's all."

"Okay, just hurry back with that ice." Shawn said, I hung up the phone to fill the bucket rest with ice and get my soda.

"If he didn't know something was up earlier, now he does." Dave said which got me to giggle.

"Don't worry, you'll be there supervising…" I said dialing Cody's number into the text.

"I hate you…I hate lying to such an honest person like Shawn." Dave said.

'2morrow= U + Me + Dave, Dave'll hang low.' I wrote.

"Dave, technically it isn't lying, I'll be with you all day, and if he asks what we did, then we will say what Cody took us to do." I said as he started walking me to my room.

"I know nothing about this okay?" Dave said.

"You know nothing, you weren't involved in anyway." I said.

"Exactly, I'm going for the beers." Dave said heading back towards his room, my phone started ringing from Cody.

"Hello?" I whispered since I was standing outside my door.

"Dave's coming?" Cody asked worried.

"He promised he'll hang back and let me and you do our thing."

"Okay, okay, I'll think of something." Cody said.

"See you tomorrow." I said opening the door going into the room, "Got your ice." I said.

"Thanks, when are you meeting up with Dave?" Shawn asked as I handed him the ice bucket.

"Noon." I said crawling onto the bed working on the ring gear.

"Vince wants you to start working on my ring gear." Shawn said.

"I just started, I can't jump into designing, I haven't went to classes for it yet." I said retying the thread.

"Like he cares."

"I care, maybe on our days off."

"Good enough, how'd you do tonight at work?"

"It was busy, but I wish I would have been able to see your match."

"Maybe your boss will let you at the next show."

"I'll ask, ow!" I said sucking my blood from my finger.

"Who's shorts are those?"

"Jericho?" I asked unsure of how to pronounce it.

"Oh…" Shawn said, he fell asleep with the ice on his knee, I decided to head to bed myself. I texted Dave and Cody 'Good nite!' before I set my alarm for 11 and went to bed.


	13. Ranch

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I DON'T KNOW IF CODY WOULD REALLY DO THIS, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOUD SUIT THEM.**

**Daisy's Point of View-**

I woke up, Shawn was still dead asleep, 'Ranch, what to wear to a ranch?' I thought as I dug through my bag pulling out a pair of jeans that are tight on me, not as tight as it looks as if they are painted on but tight enough. A black tank top with pink stars and hearts that goes with a pink over shirt that ends below my bust, with a matching pair of black Vans shoes that has pink stars on them. I took a shower getting dressed, I walked out with my hair pulled up in the towel.

"Nice hat." Shawn said sarcastically now sitting up.

"Thanks, how does this look?" I asked.

"Your wearing that out today?"

"Obviously."

"Good…I guess." He said, I knew he didn't like it.

"What?" I asked putting both hands on my hips, he climbed out of his bed walking up to me zipping up my over shirt.

"Much better." Shawn said smiling, if he had gum in his mouth he would of smacked it.

"Whatever." I said going back into the bathroom brushing out my hair, I separated it into two sections and put the two sections into braids, I put a light shade of pink eye shadow and lip gloss on. I walked out pulling my phone off the charger sliding it into my pocket, I went back into the bathroom putting on my deodorant and cotton candy perfume. I walked out grabbing my purse and room key.

"You have your phone?"

"In my pocket, I'll make sure Dave has his."

"Okay, have fun."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Work the kinks out of my knee and hang with Hunter."

"Alright." I said hugging him and kissed his cheek before I opened the door.

"Bye love you." Shawn said waving.

"Ditto." I said walking down the hall to Dave's room, I banged on the door until he opened it. "Let's go!" I exclaimed.

"Hold onto your horses, jeez." Dave said, he walked further into the room picking up a couple of things.

"Ready now?" I asked unzipping my over shirt.

"Whoa, zip that back up." Dave said.

"It's hot." I said, he stood still giving me that fatherly look with his hands on his hips, "Fine, happy?" I asked zipping it up, he nodded in approving it, we went to the lobby. Cody was sitting on the couch I sat in yesterday, him dressed in fitting jeans and a bluish grey 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' shirt with cowboy boots.

"You sure you want to do this?" Dave whispered.

"Yes, what's the worst that can happen? You turn him into a human knot?" I said as we approached him.

"Hey guys." Cody said, Dave gave him this serious look, "I mean, Dave and Daisy. Who's car do you want to take?" He asked nervously.

"First, I like your shirt." I said grabbing onto his hand pulling him to his feet.

"We'll take my car, you drive." Dave said nervously handing his keys over to Cody, we headed out to Dave's car.

"What do you have planned for us at this ranch?" I asked, Dave pushed me into the back seat.

"You'll see." Cody said, he drove us over to his friend's ranch, we climbed out being greeted by his friends.

"Cody!" The woman said pulling him into a hug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman, this is Daisy and Dave." Cody said, I smiled and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." I mumbled quietly as I shook their hands.

"Cody, you said you only needed the two horses." Mr. Ackerman.

"I'm just going to sit back and watch." Dave said.

"What horses are prepared?" Cody asked.

"Sugar and Princess." Mrs. Ackerman.

"But first, she needs new shoes." Mr. Ackerman said.

"I'll be fine with these, thanks though." I said.

"But you'll need this." Cody said as he went over to a rack grabbing two white cowboy hats, he set the one on my head and he set the other one on his head. I grabbed onto his arm as we walked through the loose dirt into the stable.

"Here they are." Mr. Ackerman said, there were two horses, one tan with blondish mane and tail and a white one with a black mane and tail.

"You can ride princess since you're a princess as well." Cody said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said, he helped me up into the saddle, "Hi Princess." I said as I ran my hand through her soft mane as Cody climbed onto Sugar.

"Have you ever ridden before?"

"Nope." I said shaking my head no.

"Alright, grab the reins to help control her, give her one soft kick and she should start walking." Cody said, I did just that and she did start walking. Cody and I rode our horses along a beaten path in their backyard up a hill.

"I love horses, don't you?" I asked.

"Very much so, I love coming out here to horseback ride. What's up with you and Dave if you don't mind me asking."

"Nothing, my dad doesn't know I'm out here with you."

"If you don't mind me asking again, who's your dad?"

"Shawn Michaels, my adopted father."

"Oh…sometimes I wish I was adopted."

"Why's that?" I asked glancing over at him.

"Having a brother dressing up like Gold Dust and Dusty Rhodes as a dad isn't easy."

"Life's a bitch because if it was a slut it will be easy." I said, he started laughing.

"I like that."

"I like your laugh, do you do this often?"

"Every time I come to Montana." Cody said as we reached the top and looked out over their ranch, I unzipped my over shirt getting some sun to my skin.

"It's beautiful up here."

"You should see it at dawn and/or sunset." Cody said, he started pointing out other animals they had on the ranch.

"You are different than I thought."

"How's that?" He asked climbing off his horse.

"You ripped your wrestling trunks by attempting the splits…" I said as he stuck out his arms to help catch me when I jumped down and I jumped down landing on my feet, his arms automatically grasping at under my armpits, we were chest to chest. Cody's arms moved to being wrapped around my waist, "I thought you would be like a class clown." I said looking up into his brown eyes.

"I am, I can be when I want to be, but I wanted to be serious." He said as I heard him taking a few sniffs. "Do I smell…?"

"Cotton candy, yes." I said as I pulled out of his grip and moved the reins over the horses head to pull the horse behind me.

"It smells good, better than the horses."

"I thought you were going to say it smells good enough to eat me."

"That's a little much."

"Sorry, I had fun horseback riding."

"I'm glad to hear that." Cody said as we walked the horses down the trail, Dave was sitting on a wooden fence watching Mr. Ackerman riding a running horse around barrels.

"What's he doing?" I asked nodding towards Mr. Ackerman.

"He's practicing for barrel racing, you want to watch?" Cody asked, I nodded smiling at him, we walked our horses back into the stable, Cody helped me tie Princess up. I hung onto Cody's arm walking back out of the stable to where Dave was sitting on the fence.

"Enjoying yourself Dave?" I asked as Cody helped me climb up onto the fence next to Dave before he climbed on.

"He's pretty good." Dave said as Mr. Ackerman rode up to us on his horse.

"Cody, you want to show them what you got?" Mr. Ackerman asked.

"You barrel race?" I asked shocked.

"A little." Cody said jumping off the fence, Mr. Ackerman and Cody switched places.

"I'm going to time you and see if you can do better than last time." Mr. Ackerman said.

"Count down for me." Cody said.

"3.…2.…1" I yelled, Cody raced the barrels as Mr. Ackerman kept time, I was impressed watching him running the barrels.

"Time, 3 minutes and 1 second." Mr. Ackerman said.

"Better than last time." Cody said.

"You want to give it a try?" Dave said nudging me.

"I can't do that, I barely know how to ride a horse." I whispered.

"You can ride on here with me." Cody said smiling.

"Why don't you take her out to the cows and feed them?" Mr. Ackerman asked.

"Moo Cows?" I asked.

"Moo cows?" Dave and Cody asked, everyone turned and looked at me.

"Sorry, that's what I call them." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Do you want to help me feed the moo cows?" Cody asked.

"Sure." I said jumping off the fence, Cody helped me onto the horse, I sat behind him on the saddle, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Cody walked the horse out to where they kept the moo cows, Cody climbed off and helped me climb off. "How do you feed them?" I asked.

"They usually eat grass, but they are on a special diet." Cody said picking up a bag of food carrying it to a dish pouring some in.

"Their so cute, may I pet one?" I asked, he nodded, I gently petted one that stuck his head through the gate.

"There is a calf done here that we have to feed a bottle to, you want to feed it a bottle?" Cody asked.

"Absolutely." I said excitedly, Cody pulled out the calf, he handed me the calf, I cradled him like I do Jaxson. "Aren't you precious? I will call you mooey." I said as Cody walked back over with the bottle.

"Here's his bottle." Cody said, I fed him the bottle, and Cody snapped a picture with his camera phone.

"Do you do these chores for them often?" I asked.

"I don't mind, I love animals." Cody said as mooey finished his bottle and I set him back into his gate.

"May we go see the other animals?" I asked.

"There isn't much more, but sure." Cody said, I climbed up onto the horse and he climbed up in front of me, we rode around the ranch. I saw the goats, chickens, they had a bull, bunnies, llamas, and ostriches. We went back taking the horse into his proper stable, and we tied the horse up.

"I've never really been on a ranch like this."

"Most people haven't, do you want to brush his mane?" Cody asked, I smiled, "That answers it for me." Cody said tossing me a brush, I started brushing the mane.

"Horses are so beautiful."

"Just like you." Cody said, Dave walked in holding his phone up to his ear.

"Yes Shawn, I'm staring at her right now." Dave said.

"My dad, jeez." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry, it's kind of sweet of him being so protective."

"But it's annoying sometimes." I said as Dave shoved the phone into my face, I put up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone missy?"

"Sorry, I must of lost my signal or not feel it vibrate." I said as Cody giggled and the horse neighed.

"What was that?"

"Dave took me horseback riding." I said as I watched Cody feed the horse an apple and a carrot.

"Oh, are you having fun?"

"Yes dad, Dave and I are having a blast."

"Sounds fun, well, behave and answer your phone next time." Shawn said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone handing it back to Dave.

"Are you hungry?" Cody asked.

"I could eat." I said.

"Mrs. Ackerman always makes the best food." Cody said.

"I don't want to impose on them." I said as we walked out of the stable shutting the door behind us.

"Why don't you three come in and have some lunch?" Mrs. Ackerman yelled out.

"You don't mind ma'am?" I asked timid eating at their house even though I don't know them.

"Any friend of Cody's is a friend of ours and you were so sweet to our animals." Mrs. Ackerman said.

"Thank you." Dave and I said, Mrs. Ackerman opened the back screen door for us, Dave walked in first, then me and Cody was behind me.

"I made you each a peanut butter and banana sandwich, favorite sandwich of my hero Elvis, baby carrot sticks, glass of milk and a homemade slice of apple pie for desert." Mrs. Ackerman said.

"Thank you ma'am." I said as Cody, Dave and I sat at the table, Mrs. Ackerman bent over and whispered something into Dave's ear, he nodded and got up and walked into a different room. "Peanut butter and banana?"

"It's pretty good." Cody said, I pulled out a bottle of anti-bacterial from my purse.

"You want some?"

"Sure." Cody said, I squirted some into his hands and squirted some into my hands.

"Do you do this often for strangers you meet in hotel hallways?" I asked eating a carrot stick.

"Not every stranger I meet in the hotel hallways, most of the time I only meet fan girls in the hotel hallways that are practically stalkers in their own way."

"Their not seriously stalking you are they?"

"Not seriously, but they do stake out at hotels to try and catch a glimpse of us."

"I guess I was an exception huh? I mean, I could have been some random fan girl." I said finally taking a bite of the sandwich.

"You didn't look like a fan girl, are you a fan girl?"

"I could be, at least act like one."

"Please don't."

"Why?" I joked as I took a drink of the milk.

"You already got my attention."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked crossing my right leg over my left leg.

"Nothing, I'm just saying it takes a lot to catch my attention and only a few fan girls really do know how to catch my attention."

"I didn't know how to catch your attention and obviously I did." I said nervously eating at another carrot stick.

"You were a damsel in distress, how can I not help out?"

"So, if I need your attention again do I need to get a flat tire or walk in heels more often?"

"Well, since you work backstage at WWE now, you don't have to worry about getting my attention, you'll be getting a lot more from me." He said, I guessed I started turning red from embarrassment, "Why are you turning red?"

"I don't know, so does that mean you are planning on ripping or ruining your trunks more often?"

"Maybe, that just means I'll be practicing my splits more often."

"We are going to have a thread shortage soon enough or fabric shortage because someone by the name of Cody Rhodes can not resist doing the splits." I giggled a little to myself, we made small talk as we ate rest of our lunch.

"So, what high school you going to?" Cody asked.

"I'm home schooled for other reasons."

"Does that mean there is no Mr. Daisy?"

"Not as of right now." I said drinking rest of my milk, "How about any Mrs. Cody?"

"No, my dad and brother along with my mom sometimes always try to set me up on blind dates, but they never turn out well." Cody said leaning back in his chair.

"That milk tasted really fresh." I said.

"It is, they get it right from the cow."

"Oh….that explains it." I said, he just giggled. Mrs. Ackerman walked in trying to be sneaky to not interrupt our conversation.

"How did you like your lunch?" She asked.

"It was fantastic, thanks." I said, I stood up and grabbed my plate, I went to go to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about that, just relax and chit chat with Cody…" She said glancing over at him and back at me, in a whisper she said, "Between you and me, you're the first girl he has actually brought over here, it must be serious if he is allowing you to meet us." She said then she walked into the kitchen.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said to Cody, he nodded. I walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Ackerman cutting the pie, "What do you mean I'm the first girl he brought over here?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Most of the friends he brings over are guys, or just that Randy or Ted dudes. The only girl I ever met was his last girlfriend when he was in high school like 4 or 5 years ago, but he never brought her all the way out here to Montana, we met her at his graduation."

"Oh, I don't think we're that serious, I mean I think we are just friends right now."

"He might be thinking other wise soon enough sweetie, you seem really nice." She said, I smiled, I helped her with the pie and I carried out the slices, then I refilled mine and Cody's glasses with milk.

"So, what did you talk to Mrs. Ackerman about?" Cody asked biting into the apple pie.

"We were talking about the horses." I said as I cut a piece of apple pie and ate it.

"Oh, so, I guess this is going to be a routine thing for us?"

"Probably, if you are up to it."

"I'm so up for it."

"Why don't you barrel race at rodeo's?"

"It isn't really my thing, I do it for fun mainly." Cody said drinking his milk.

"Your pretty good at it, does your dad and brother know about you barrel racing?"

"No, they know I go horseback riding, but they have no idea about it."

"Why's that?"

"Wrestling is their thing, it's supposed to be a family thing. I love wrestling don't get me wrong, but their not interested in horseback riding." Cody said as he took the last bite of his pie.

"Then why don't you do it on the side without them knowing if it's something you enjoy?"

"I don't think I'm any good at it."

"Dude, 3 minutes, that's good right?" I asked.

"I guess, I don't think I can travel with the rodeo's and travel with WWE at the same time."

"You got a point." I said as I pointed at him with the fork.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should get going, it's 4 o'clock." Dave said.

"Okay." I said, I stood up and went to carry my dishes out to the sink to wash.

"I'll do it." Mrs. Ackerman said sliding into the room behind Dave.

"Are you sure? I can do it." I said.

"You're a guest, don't worry about it." She said.

"Thank you so much for letting me into your house and on your ranch." I said, I went to shake her hand but she pulled me into a hug.

"Anytime, I hope to see you back here soon." She said.

"Thank you." Dave said shaking her hand.

"No problem, Cody, behave and tell your parents and brother that we said hello." She said hugging him, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Will do." He said, she walked us out, we met Mr. Ackerman as we walked through the stable out to their driveway.

"Well, nice meeting you Mr. Ackerman and thank you for letting me come into your house and ranch." I said.

"No problem sweetie." He said shaking my hand, he shook Dave's hand along with Cody's. "I hope to see you back here soon." He said.

"Will do." Cody said, we climbed into the car, and Cody pulled out of their driveway.

"I had fun today, thank you Cody." I said.

"No problem, did you have fun Dave?" Cody asked.

"It was okay, I liked watching him race those horses." Dave said, we drove back to the hotel and we climbed out, I totally forgot I was still wearing the white cowboy hat.

"Dave, would you take a picture of us?" I asked handing him my phone.

"Is that smart, what if Shawn goes through your phone?" Dave asked.

"He won't." I said, Dave rolled his eyes and I wrapped an arm around Cody's waist and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders like a friend picture to remember today by.

"There you go." Dave said handing me my phone back.

"Thanks, here's the hat back." I said taking it off.

"You have a bad case of hat hair." Cody said, I tried to fix it but it didn't work, "Just keep it, a souvenir." Cody said.

"Thanks, you sure they won't be mad?" I asked nervously putting it back on.

"Nope, they don't mind, I'll buy them a new one if need be." Cody said, we walked into the hotel, I was walking in between Dave and Cody. We rode the elevator up to our floor, and walked off.

"Thank you for today Cody, I had a lot of fun." I said.

"Me too, when are you flying to Minnesota?" He asked, Dave kept an eye out for Shawn or anyone else that could talk to Shawn.

"Tomorrow night I think, why?" I asked.

"You want to do a late dinner or hit the club?"

"I'm sixteen, I can't go to the clubs."

"Right, maybe late dinner at Denny's?" Cody asked.

"I'll text you when I land, when do you get there?"

"I get into Minnesota at 3 PM tomorrow afternoon." Cody said.

"You remember that stuff?"

"Yeah, you learn how to remember that stuff being on tour for a while."

"Okay, I'll let you know. Thanks again." I said hugging him tightly, I took a deep breath smelling his Axe cologne, and I heard him take deep breath as well.

"I like that cotton candy perfume."

"I'm surprised you can still smell it after being at the ranch."

"I do." Cody said, I watched him walk further down the hall to his room, and watched him walk into the room.

"Little miss Daisy has a crush, and big old Dave doesn't like who he is." Dave said.

"You may not like him, but you got to admit, he is nice."

"He is nice, but I don't like who he is hanging with, now they got a rep and I don't want to see you to get involved with them."

"I won't Dave, that's why you got to keep my head straight."

"When are you going to tell Shawn?"

"When and if it gets serious." I said, Dave walked me back to my room, I kept thinking how much fun I had today with Cody. The way he looks at me makes my heart flutter, the way he smiles makes my heart skip beats and the way he giggles makes me happy. I opened the hotel room, Dave walked in with me, Shawn and Hunter were sitting on opposite beds. "Hey, who said you can sit on my bed?" I joked with Hunter.

"Who said you could steal your fathers hat?" Hunter joked back.

"Dave bought it for me at the ranch." I said.

"You took my daughter to a ranch?" Shawn asked.

"Dave likes going to ranches?" Hunter asked.

"She wanted to go horseback riding, and she found a place that let us so I took her there." Dave said glancing over at me.

"Sounds fun." Shawn said.

"Thanks Dave for taking me today." I said hugging him, he wrapped his big arms around me, I kissed his cheek.

"When do I get to hang with you?" Hunter said.

"Never." I said sitting down next to him, then he started tickling me.

"Stephanie will come with, along with my two kids…" Hunter said continuing to tickle me.

"No…." I laughed out.

"Fine, I'll make Stephanie make you hang with us since she is somewhat your boss." Hunter said giving up.

"I'm going to go shower, I smell like horse dookey." I said getting off the bed.

"I'm going to go back to my room to shower as well." Dave said.

"Ranches do that to you." Shawn said, I went into the bathroom then I remembered that I need to find out when we are getting to Minnesota. "Oh, dad, when are we getting to Minnesota tomorrow?" I asked popping out of the bathroom.

"Around 7 PM, why?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, Lindsey wanted to do a late dinner, may I?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem." Shawn said, I went back into the bathroom.

"Yes!" I exclaimed quietly, I dialed Cody's number into the text message. 'I land in Minnesota at 7, u want 2 do dinner?' I showered up getting into my pajamas, I walked out and Hunter was gone by now.

'Sure, sounds fun. Dave goin 2 b there?'

'Prob not, dad thinks I'll b wit Lindsey.' I wrote, I attached the photo we took earlier to the text message, I plugged my phone in.

"You had fun today?" Shawn asked.

"Yep, Dave is awesome." I said.

"I know he is." Shawn said, we watched the movie 'Batman Begins' on TNT together, I fell asleep in hopes Shawn didn't check my phone.


	14. Chilli's

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Daisy's Point of View-**

The next day, Shawn took me out to lunch since we weren't able to spend the day before together. I called Rebecca, I was able to talk to her, Cheyenne and Cameron, she stuck the phone up to Jaxson's ear and I talked gibberish to him, Rebecca assigned more homework to me which I hated because I had to spend less time out with Cody. I worked on most of it on the hour flight to Minnesota listening to the music the airplane supplied.

"So, where are you meeting Lindsey?" Shawn asked as I pulled out an ear bud to ask him a question about my homework.

"I think that I'm meeting her in the lobby." I said.

"Where are you going to dinner at?"

"I don't know, she said she was going to pick it." I said, he then helped me with my homework. When we got to Minnesota I texted Cody, 'We landed, meet u in lobby in an hr. or so.' We went to the hotel and I didn't see Cody anywhere in the lobby.

"I don't see Lindsey." Shawn said.

"Oh, she's probably not here yet, she said she's staying at another hotel." I said lying.

"Okay, do you need me to drive you over there?" Shawn asked as I waited in line with him.

"Nah, she said she will drive over here."

"Sounds good." Shawn said, we got our room and went up to our room, I freshened up some before I was getting ready to leave. "Curfew is 10, if your not here, I'm going to come get you." Shawn said.

"I'll be home before 10 dad, or I'll call you and tell you where I'm at, I know I have homework to do." I said as I hugged him before I grabbed my purse and key before I headed out of the room. I walked down the hall getting on the same elevator I came up on, 'Come on elevator.' I thought to myself waiting for the doors to close and to take me to the lobby. I got to the lobby, I walked around in search of Cody, I pulled out my phone about to call him when someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked, I could smell the Axe.

"Um….Hunter?"

"No, guess again."

"Dave?"

"Guess again."

"Cody?"

"Yep." He said spinning me around to face him, "You look beautiful today." He said, I looked down at what I'm wearing, sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt, if he seriously does like me, he shouldn't care what I look like.

"No I don't, I'm wearing sweats." I said.

"Your beautiful to me, come on, I got us a table at the local Black Angus." He said, I hooked my arm with you.

"Aren't I underdressed for Black Angus?"

"Fine, where do you want to go then?"

"Chili's?" I asked.

"Sounds good." He said, we walked out to his car and I was able to sit in the passenger seat this time.

"I have to be back by 10." I said.

"You'll be back by 10, I don't want my butt handed to me by Dave or Shawn."

"So, why did you ask me out to dinner?" I asked wiggling about trying to get comfortable.

"I want to get to know you better."

"Okay." I said, we went into Chili's and it was pretty bare and got a seat pretty quick.

"So, favorite color?" Cody asked.

"Orange, you?"

"Blue."

"Blue is nice as well, it's my second favorite color. Do you like the ocean? I know you like horseback riding."

"I love the ocean."

"Have you ever gone swimming with the dolphins?" I asked.

"No, have you?"

"No, but I would LOVE to one day."

"Maybe we can do it one day."

"Don't go planning it, it costs a lot of money." I said as we placed our orders.

"So what if it costs money, what in today's society doesn't cost money? At least we can do it and it'll be an AWESOME experience."

"It will be, so what's your favorite animal?"

"I would have to say tigers."

"Tigers? Interesting."

"You?" Cody asked.

"Panda bears." I said sipping at my lemonade.

"Do you ever want to go to Africa and explore the wilderness and see them closer?"

"Would love too, but money is another issue." I said, we ate our meal talking about everything besides wrestling, we were talking about our personal stories of when we were growing up, I didn't tell him the whole story of how I got adopted by Shawn, how I got kicked out for being pregnant with Jaxson, etc. I don't want him to know quite yet. "Thanks for dinner, here's money for my bill." I said setting money down.

"Don't worry, I got it." Cody said handing me the money back.

"You sure? I feel horrible." I said.

"I'm a gentleman and I pay for the meals." Cody said, he wrapped his arm around me as we walked outside.

"It's cold out here." I said snuggling up closer to him and he tightened his grip around me rubbing my upper arm warming it up.

"I'll turn the heater on when we get in the car." Cody said, we got in his car and he did just that.

"Thanks for tonight, I had fun talking to you." I said putting my seatbelt on.

"I had fun too." Cody said, he drove us back to the hotel, we went into the hotel going up to my floor and Cody was staying on the next floor up. Cody walked me to the room next to my room.

"Thanks again, I'm having fun with you, who would of known that meeting a stranger in the hotel hallway would turn out well?" I asked.

"I know right?"

"You wrestling tomorrow?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, with Ted and Randy."

"Does that mean I will see you two times tomorrow or are you going to set another record of three?" I joked.

"I'm aiming for three."

"I'll keep track tomorrow, I should get in there before my dad walks out."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Cody said, I hugged him tightly and I broke the hug.

"Thanks and tomorrow night." I said smiling as I walked into my hotel room smiling.

"You have fun tonight?" Shawn asked laying on his bed reading his script for the next night.

"Yeah, it was fun." I said.

"That's good, I ordered some pie with my room service and there's one slice left for you." Shawn said.

"Thanks." I said going over picking the slice pie up and carried it back to my bed eating it as I went over the material that I need to know to do my homework for English.

"Where did you guys go?"

"We went to Chili's, it wasn't that packed." I said.

"Really? Shocked, you finish all the wardrobe you needed to?"

"Yeah, I think that there is work on Jericho's that need to be done."

"Why'd you say that?"

"I think there is jewels that are supposed to go on here." I said digging through my carry on bag finding it showing him.

"Maybe, I don't pay attention that close to it." Shawn said.

"I hope not."

"You can fix it tomorrow if need be."

"Exactly." I said, I worked more on my homework before I went to bed.


	15. Park Ride

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. ALRIGHT, THE FIRST PART AT THE MEETING I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY IN MY HEAD, BUT IT DIDN'T TURN OUT THAT GOOD WHEN I WROTE IT.**

**Daisy's Point of View-**

I woke up by Shawn violently shaking me.

"What?" I moaned out grumpily.

"It's time to get up, we have our monthly meeting today at WWE." Shawn said.

"Whoop dee doo."

"You need to go." Shawn said, I got up and changed into a different pair of baggy sweatpants and a sweater.

"What are these meetings for?" I asked as I slipped on flip flops and grabbed what I needed to take with me to the arena.

"Monthly routine things, future storylines, cut backs, schedules, new things Vince is adding or any ideas that they have to get our opinions on them." Shawn said, I put my cell phone in my pocket.

"Then why am I involved?" I asked as we walked out into the hall.

"You need to know this information."

"Should I take notes?"

"No, you'll get an outline of the meeting going over what we discussed."

"I still don't get how it involves me." I said as we got to the elevators and Shawn pushed the down button.

"It involves you because if they are doing character changes or someone turns heel, you might need to design a new shirt or wardrobe." Shawn said as the elevator doors opened and not only was Cody on the elevator, but his friends Randy and Ted were on there, I smiled. "Hey guys." Shawn said, we walked on, I stood in front of Cody, and I could smell his axe from where I was standing.

"I hate these meetings." I said.

"Isn't this your first one?" Randy asked.

"Yes, but most of the time meetings like this are boring." I said.

"I'm sure if you sat with C…." Ted said before Cody stepped on his foot, "UMPH! What was that for?" Ted asked.

"What were you saying?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said as the elevator came to the lobby, we went to get off the elevator, I looked back and smiled and winked at Cody, I read Ted's lips, 'Shawn doesn't know?'

"That is one group you need to stay away from." Shawn said.

"Why? They seem nice." I said as we walked out to our car and got in.

"They might seem nice but all they want is to get into your pants." Shawn said, I don't think Cody's like that. We went to the meeting, I just sat in the back at the table with Shawn, Hunter, Dave, John and Mark, I doodled on my paper not paying attention to what was being said. "Daisy, stop that." Shawn said snatching my paper.

"Sorry." I said, I laid my head on my table on my hands looking over at Cody in 'aw,' until Dave smacked me.

"Your staring." Dave whispered, I went back to looking at Vince and thinking of how funny it is when he does the whole 'your fired' thing. I was bored sitting there, after the meeting I stood up from my seat, I was the first one.

"Thank goodness it's over!" I yelled, the whole room turned and looked at me.

"Anything you would like to add Daisy?" Vince asked.

"Go team?" I asked sitting back down sheepishly.

"Embarrass yourself?" Hunter asked.

"Much so, how come no one told me he wasn't really done?" I asked.

"If you were paying attention." John said, I went back to my own la la land, then I noticed everyone else standing up and leaving.

"Now it's over." Shawn said, I got up and followed everyone out, I found my way to the wardrobe room.

"Here's the wardrobe you needed." I said.

"Thanks." Lindsey said.

"I think something is off with Jericho's." I said sitting down at my normal seat.

"Don't worry, I will fix it and he can just wait." Lindsey said, which made me giggle. "You need to tell me about your date." Lindsey said, I told her every single detail and she thought it was cute. Cody came in by himself, and he had his arm behind his back.

"You ripped your trunks again? I thought you promised me you wouldn't do the splits?" I joked.

"It's not my trunks, I brought you something." He said, he pulled his arm around and he held a single rose.

"Aw, thanks." I said.

"I was hoping maybe we could see each other again tonight." Cody said.

"I don't know, I got to find a way out of the room." I said.

"Say your spending the night at my room, I have an extra key." Lindsey said pulling out a key to her hotel room, I wrote down her room number.

"What do you have planned tonight?" I asked twirling the rose in my fingers.

"You'll see." Cody said smiling as he left, I pulled out my phone calling Shawn.

"Dad."

"What? I'm stretching Daisy." Shawn said.

"Sorry, is it okay if I spend the night at Lindsey's room tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, having a slumber party."

"Yep, facials and such." I said.

"Alright, sounds fun."

"I'll let you go." I said as I hung up the phone smiling.

"Your lucky." Lindsey said, we worked on wardrobe all night and worked with more talent than last time since it was a Super Show, it included Raw, Smack Down and ECW. I helped Lindsey carry the wardrobe out to her car, and I rode with her to the hotel. "Have fun with Cody, and you got to tell me EVERYTHING when you get back." Lindsey said. I stood in the lobby twirling the rose in my fingers waiting for Cody to show up.

"You weren't waiting long were you?" Cody asked, I looked up from looking at the red rose.

"No, so what are we doing tonight?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around me resting it on my hip.

"A carriage ride through the park." He said, we walked down the street to the park and there was a horse drawn carriage.

"You weren't kidding." I said, he helped me up into the carriage before he climbed in.

"This park is huge, it will give us time alone." Cody said.

"Thanks for the rose, it is romantic kind of like this carriage ride." I said looking over at him, he was just staring at me.

"I thought so, especially after you embarrassed yourself today at that meeting."

"I didn't know, I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously, look there's a star in the sky, make a wish on the first star you see at night." Cody said pointing up at it.

'I wish that Cody would ask me to be his girlfriend.' I thought.

"Did you make a wish?" Cody asked.

"Yes, did you?" I asked looking over at him.

"Yep, you want to know what it was?"

"If you tell me, it won't come true." I said smiling.

"Touché." Cody said.

"Tonight was such a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky, it's not windy or anything."

"This is where I end." The carriage driver said, Cody climbed off the carriage, he stuck out his hand and helped me climb off the carriage.

"Now, a walk through the park to get back to the hotel."

"Is it safe walking through the park at night?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his one arm snuggling close to him to get warmer even though I had a sweater on.

"You got me here, I won't let anything happen to you." Cody said.

"Thanks, your going to be my hero?"

"Yep, super Cody to the rescue." Cody said as we walked through the park that was empty of people. "You want to go get a thing of ice cream?" Cody asked.

"Would love too, ice cream is a key to a woman's heart, at least mine." I said, we walked down the street to the 24 hour Sonic, we sat down at a table and ordered one of the banana splits to split amongst us two.

"Do you like banana splits?" Cody asked.

"Their okay, but I can never eat a whole one by myself." I said as they brought it out with two spoons. "That's a lot of ice cream." I said looking at it, Cody scooped up the one banana.

"Well, at least with the fruit it's some what healthy." Cody said taking a bite of the banana.

"Yeah, and it's covered with the melted ice cream and hot fudge or what not." I said as I scooped up the other half of the banana taking a bite of it.

"What's your favorite fruit?" Cody asked.

"I like bananas, grapes, strawberries, and cherries. Apples are okay, but they hurt my teeth biting into them so I usually cut them up into slices." I said as I scooped up some whip cream to eat.

"Same, I'm a big berries fan."

"Oh, what's your favorite berry?" I asked.

"Blueberry."

"Because it's blue?"

"No, because it's good." He said as he fed me the cherry.

"Thanks, it's been a while since I had a banana split." I said, I finished eating after like ten bites, and Cody was done and we still had at least half the ice cream left.

"Do you think Lindsey would want it?" Cody asked.

"Or Randy or Ted would eat it, aren't you men the garbage disposals?" I asked.

"Kind of, but who knows with them."

"I say just throw it away, it'll melt before we get back to the hotel."

"Okay, one more bite." Cody said, we each took one more bite before we tossed it into the garbage can.

"Thanks." I said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm cold." Cody said.

"You should of brought a jacket." I said cuddling up next to him to help him get somewhat warm.

"And it was that stupid ice cream too." Cody said.

"You are the one that suggested it."

"True, but you could of stopped me."

"I'm fat, I like my ice cream."

"Your not fat."

"Am too, and that's final." I giggled as we walked down the non busy street.

"I don't get why more people don't come out at night, it's beautiful out."

"I think it's the whole it being dark thing."

"That's why you don't go out alone and bring a flashlight."

"Do you have a flash light?" I asked looking up into his brown eyes.

"No, but that's besides the point."

"You can't expect others to have a flashlight if you don't have one." I said as my phone started ringing from Lindsey. "Hello?" I asked.

"You get your ass back here ASAP." Lindsey said.

"Why?"

"Shawn is on his way over here."

"Why the heck is he going over there, he hasn't called me." I said.

"He called the room, and I said you were in the bathroom and he said he was coming over."

"Okay, I'll be there ASAP." I said hanging up shoving the phone in my pocket and grabbed Cody's hand dragging him as I ran down the street to the hotel.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"Shawn is coming over to Lindsey's room, and I need to be there." I said as we ran into the lobby and to the elevator diving into the elevator that had the doors already closing. I didn't notice who was in the elevator, it was none other than Stephanie McMahan and Hunter, 'Crap.' I thought.

"Aw, little Miss Daisy." Hunter said.

"Hi Hunter, we haven't been formerly met, I'm Daisy, Shawn's daughter." I said shaking Stephanie's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hunter has told me so much about you and my dad said he hired a new person in wardrobe as well." She said in her sweetest voice.

"Yeah, that's me." I said.

"Are you two together?" Stephanie asked.

"Nah, we bumped into each other in the lobby." Cody said.

"Oh, okay." Hunter said, even though I know he knows that is a fat lie.

"This is my floor." I said.

"Shawn is on the next floor." Hunter said.

"He is, but I'm staying with Lindsey tonight." I said walking off, I smiled at Cody as the doors slowly shut, I walked around the corner and saw Shawn walking down the hallway. "Dad?" I yelled.

"Daisy, I thought you were in the room with Lindsey?" Shawn asked confusedly turning around.

"I was, I went down to the lobby to buy myself some M and M's from the gift shop." I said.

"Oh, Lindsey said you were in the bathroom." Shawn said.

"I was, then I went to the lobby."

"Oh, I was just coming by to say good night and see how you were doing." Shawn said.

"I am doing fine, good night dad." I said hugging him and kissed his cheek. I walked Shawn back to the elevator, he climbed on to go up to his proper floor and Cody was just getting off the elevator.

"Cody." Shawn said.

"Shawn, good match against Chris earlier." Cody said.

"Thanks." Shawn said climbing onto the elevator.

"No problem." Cody said, I waited until the doors shut.

"So you came back?" I asked.

"Had too, I didn't get to say good night and properly walk you to your room." Cody said, he walked me down the hall to Lindsey's room.

"Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite." I said.

"Good night too." Cody said, I hugged him tightly before I opened the door and slowly shut it on a smiling Cody.

"Did you see Shawn?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, he's back up in his room." I said walking over to the extra bed.

"Phew."

"Do you always get two beds?"

"Yeah, just in case if someone forgot to book a room or need a place to stay." Lindsey said.


	16. Preparation

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Two Weeks Later- Daisy's Point of View-**

Shawn and I are going back on tour from a week break, we took a few extra days off to be closer to the family, of course I talked to Cody everyday either through text or on the phone.

"So, who have you really been talking to?" Shawn asked as we sat on the airplane, I was pulling out my books.

"A friend."

"It must be someone that I don't know if your saying a friend." Shawn said.

"It's not that big of a deal." I said, I was more excited to see Cody, I've missed him so much, I think I'm getting attached. I worked on my homework all the way to Kentucky, Cody's hometown. When we arrived, I was rushing Shawn trying to get to the hotel sooner.

"Why are you rushing?" Shawn asked.

"My friend is waiting for me." I said, Cody said he was going to take me over to his family's house tomorrow for their reunion type thing. I anxiously tapped my fingers against the side of the door as I watched the buildings fly by. We got to the hotel, Cody was sitting down, and I smiled at him.

"I'm going to go check us in, stay here." Shawn said, I sat down far enough away from him, and pulled out my phone.

'I'll b down in few.' I texted Cody.

'K, dad still doesn't kno?'

'Nope.'

'I missed u.'

'I missed u 2.'

'My fam is xcited 2 meet u 2morrow.'

'Wat should I xpect?'

'Just b urself, they'll luv u.'

'Y am I meetin ur fam anyway?'

'Becuz I want u 2.'

'So, wat 2 xpect at ur reunion?' I wrote, I looked over at him not noticing Shawn walking up and he followed my eye line.

"Don't eye him, he's bad news." Shawn said.

"I'm sure he's a nice guy." I said.

"No, I would rather you oogle Dave or John than him, come on, we got to go up to our room." Shawn said, I stood up following him past Cody, I 'accidentally' dropped my perfume, specifically the cotton candy one.

"Ma'am, you dropped your perfume." Cody said picking it up handing it to me smiling.

"Thanks sir, aren't you a gentleman.": I said.

"Thanks Cody." Shawn said, I took the perfume following Shawn to the elevator.

"I got plans tomorrow with Dave and Lindsey." I said as we got onto the elevator.

"You are getting close with them, I'm happy." Shawn said, we went up to our floor and got off.

"Yeah, we are like the three amigos." I said which got him giggling, we went into our room setting our stuff down. "I'm going to the lobby to buy a snack from their gift shop, you want something?" I asked grabbing my room key and purse.

"No thanks." Shawn said, I walked out going to the same elevator and went back down to the lobby.

"What was with you dropping your perfume?" He asked as I pulled him into a hug.

"Trying to prove you're a good guy." I said taking a smell of his axe cologne I love, it isn't too strong but strong enough.

"My parents wanted to do dinner tonight to meet you before tomorrow, but I declined."

"Okay, so what do you do at these things?" I asked.

"Here is a typed up list of things we usually do at these get together's, what to talk about with who and what not to talk about."

"Your family is very, um…" I said looking at the paper he just handed me.

"Anal, I know." He said proudly, which made me giggle, "I've missed that giggle and smile."

"I've missed yours as well."

"Your wearing cotton candy perfume, even though I love it, don't wear it tomorrow, my dog might try to eat you."

"Got you, when and where am I meeting you?"

"Actually, I'm staying at my parents house tonight in my old room, I sent for a cab to pick you up, and to take you to my house."

"Thanks."

"I was going to get a limo but it might be more suspicious."

"What time is the cab going to be here?"

"It'll be here at 10 AM, can you do that?" Cody asked.

"Absolutely, anything I shouldn't wear?"

"Anything slutty, wear something comfortable and something you can get dirty."

"Would that cowboy hat be bonus?"

"For me, yes, parents no, if it was gold, you got my brother."

"I've missed you, but I should get back before Shawn flips." I said hugging him, I'm liking the feeling, I went into the gift shop buying myself a snack and went back up to my room. "Hey dad?" I asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I'm leaving early tomorrow, do you want me to wake you before I leave?"

"What time?"

"I'm meeting them in the lobby at 10 AM."

"Oh, wake me up, I got a meeting with the creative team at 11."

"Alright." I said, we spent the night watching movies on HBO. I texted Lindsey and Dave, '2morrow I'm supposedly wit u, call u 2morrow wit further details. Nite.' I wrote, I went to bed only waking up once from a call from Rebecca.

"Jaxson won't fall asleep." She said in a panic.

"Have you given him warm milk?" I asked.

"I gave him warm milk, put him in the swing, changed him, fed him, I don't know what else to do."

"Rock him and hum Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." I said.

"Thanks." She said, I hung up looking at the time, 5 AM. I had a couple texts one from Lindsey said 'Hanging wit Cody?,' one from Dave that read 'Again?,' and the last from Cody that read 'Nite, miss u & can't wait 2 c u.'


	17. Reunion

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Daisy's Point of View-**

I went back to bed for about four hours, I got up showering getting into a pair of jean capri pants and a black and orange Harley Davidson shirt. I blew dry my hair brushing it down and put an orange headband on and brushed my bangs out of the head band. I put on black eyeliner and I put on orange eye shadow. I put on my deodorant and a different perfume that didn't smell like any foods. I went out into the room slipping on the black and pink Vans with ankle socks, I woke Shawn up.

"Dad, I'm leaving you know mine and Dave's number." I said bending over to hug him.

"Have fun and call me once and a while."

"Will do, love you." I said grabbing my purse, phone and room key. I went down to the lobby and a cab driver was holding a sign with 'Daisy Michaels,' "That's me." I said, he walked me out to the cab.

"Cody is anxiously awaiting your arrival." He said opening the door for me.

"You talked to him?" I asked, he shut the door and ran around getting in.

"This morning, you mean a lot to him."

"Thanks." I said a little weirded out, I called Dave then three way to Lindsey. "If my dad calls, we are at the mall, really I'm at Cody's family reunion." I explained.

"That's a big step, meeting the family." Lindsey said.

"Obviously, please, I'll tell Shawn today or tomorrow, or the day after that." I said.

"You better, it is getting serious." Dave said.

"I will, I will, love you both, bye." I said hanging up the phone putting it in my pocket then looked out the window watching the things pass by.

"You should tell your dad." The driver said.

"I know, thanks. Are you friends with the Rhodes?"

"I've done some work with them."

"How are they?"

"Nice family, welcoming, they only want the best for their family."

"What has Cody said about me?"

"Only good things."

"What has he referred to me as, friend or girlfriend?"

"To me, he only said friend, I figured you were a girl by your name"

"Good." I said, I texted Cody, 'I'm in cab, u've been talkin bout me?'

'Ur constantly on mind.'

'I guess I'm like an infection.'

'How's that?'

'I keep buggin u and ur mind is infected.'

'But ur a good infection.'

'That's like sayin cold's r good.'

'Whateva.' He said, I smiled at this conversation.

"Ma'am, we're here." The driver said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Cody has already paid and tipped." He said, he climbed out and opened the door for me.

"Thanks sir." I said, I slowly walked up the driveway to the brown door, I raised my hand to knock but it was flung open.

"You must be Daisy." A lady said.  
"Yes ma'am, nice to meet you." I said.

"I'm Michelle, Cody's mom."

"I can see it, thanks for letting me come."

"Just get in here." She said pulling me into the house, "Cody your girlfriend is here!" She yelled up the stairs, I almost chocked on my spit.

"Aw, Daisy, I'm Dustin, Cody's dad." Dustin said.

"It's a honor meeting a legend." I said shaking is hand.

"You know your wrestling."

"Absolutely sir." I said smiling.

"This is our other son Dusty and his girlfriend Tarel." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking their hands.

"He also wrestles as Gold Dust." Mr. Rhodes said.

"I've been told." I said nodding my head and I felt the dog sniffing my leg, "Aw, aren't you so cute?" I said looking down at the white and blue husky, he was so cute, he had one blue and one brown eye.

"He is just getting used to your smell, his name is Wolf." Dusty said, I started petting the dog and he was just trying to sniff me.

"Would you like a drink?" Mrs. Rhodes asked.

"Water please?" I said as I felt an arm wrap around me and smelt the axe, Cody petted Wolf a little.

"You look beautiful." Cody whispered into my ear, I blushed a little and smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Why don't you go introduce her to rest of the family." Mr. Rhodes said.

"There's more?" I asked.

"My aunt's, uncles, grandparents and cousins." Cody said grabbing my hand leading me onto the back porch, Wolf followed close behind us.

"I'm not going to remember al these names." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Cody said as he walked me around introducing me to everyone.

"Here's your water Daisy." Mrs. Rhodes said walking out handing me a water bottle.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Rhodes." I said opening it and taking a drink.

"Your not allergic to any foods are you?" Mr. Rhodes asked.

"Not that I know of." I said.

"Good, we didn't want to cook something you were allergic to." He said.

"Cody, get the girl a seat so she could sit down and tell us more about herself." Mrs. Rhodes said.

"Yes mother." Cody said going to grab two lawn chairs.

"You have a beautiful house." I said trying to make small talk.

"We like it, where are you from?" Mr. Rhodes asked.

"Texas." I answered as Cody unfolded my chair for me and I sat down gradually crossing my legs.

"Aw…so tell us more about you." Mrs. Rhodes said, Cody wrapped his arm around me as I answered all their questions until rest of their family arrived.

"Whose up for a good game of Football?" Cody's uncle Jerry asked, there were some kids running around and most of the guys agreed to play including Cody, Mr. Rhodes and his brother Dusty.

"I'll play." I said standing up walking off the porch.

"We play rough." Cody said worriedly.

"I don't mind playing with the boys, bring it on." I said, two of his uncles were captains and they put Cody and I on two different teams. We huddled together and they were calling moves I didn't know, "Excuse me what?" I asked.

"He'll pass the ball to you and you run towards the other end if possible pass to him." Mr. Rhodes explained pointing to Cody's uncle Fred and his brother Dusty.

"Thanks." I said, we lined up and I was face to face with Cody, he smiled at me. I was the only girl playing, his aunts and mother were afraid to play. They hiked the ball, I ran past Cody with him close behind me, I caught the ball tossed to my from Cody's uncle Fred when I felt Cody's arms wrapped around me picking me up and spun me around. I tossed the ball in hopes his brother would catch it, I was kicking and trying to break his grip.

"Please put me down." I said as he insisted on running around the yard with me with Wolf close behind him barking.

"Cody Garrett, put the poor girl down." His grandmother yelled.

"Yes grammy." He said putting me down.

"Thanks." I said fixing my shirt.

"Are we going to play football or are we going to be lovey dovey all day?" One of his older cousins asked.

"Let's go!" Cody said, we ran back to our teams huddling up again. We played football until more people started to complain about hunger.

"I'm going to start the grill." Dusty said, Cody and I went and sat back down with his aunts and grandparents, his dad and brother were working the grill, his mom was in the house working on the other food, his uncles were standing behind their wives or their wives were sitting on their laps. I was watching the younger kids running around chasing each other with water guns.

"Hey, I've found some water balloons, Cody you want to help fill them up for the youngsters?" Mrs. Rhodes said walking out the sliding door.

"I don't know how to tie them though." Cody said.

"I do, I'll help." I said standing up grabbing the balloons, I followed Cody to the outside faucet, Cody will fill them up and I would tie them and hand it over to a kid. I tied one, I went to hand it to one kid then I got a great idea. "Sh…." I mouthed putting a finger over my mouth, the little girl giggled, I put the filled water balloon above Cody's head, he was bent over a little so it was easier and I popped the balloon with my finger causing the water to fall all over Cody.

"COLD!" He screamed as he squirmed about, the little girl was laughing along with myself. "Girl your dead." Cody said turning to look at me and his cousin or niece, I don't know, she pointed at me. "You did this Daisy?" Cody said.

"No…" I said in a tone that he knew I was lying, he grabbed a balloon that his cousin or niece was holding.

"I would run." She said.

"Your dead." Cody said, I took off running and he was chasing me with the balloon.

"I'm sorry." I yelled, he threw it and hit me right in the back, I grabbed a water gun that was laying on the ground pumping it squirting Cody and he snatched one from one of his boy cousins squirting me back, we were chasing each other getting each other drenched with water when his brother Dusty attached a hose to the one faucet handing it to Cody.

"Here you go bro." He said.

"Oh no!" I said running with Cody chasing right behind me with a hose, Mr. Rhodes went and attached another house to a different faucet handing it to me.

"It is only fair." Mr. Rhodes said, I smiled as I grabbed it from him.

"Thank you!" I said as I turned around and squirted Cody right in the face with the water from the hose.

"DAD!" Cody whined.

"It was only fair son." Mr. Rhodes said.

"We want to get wet too." One of Cody's younger girl cousins said, we shrugged our shoulders and called a truce, we started squirting the kids then I turned the hose on Cody starting the water fight all over again.

"Kids, act your age, not shoe size." His grandfather said.

"Food is ready." Mr. Rhodes yelled, we dropped our hoses going and shutting off the faucets.

"I'll go get you guys a towel." Dusty said, I looked down and I was drenched from head to toe, my shoes were even drenched.

"I'm such a kid." I said giggling, but at least we were laughing about it. Dusty came back tossing me and Cody a towel, I wrapped the towel around myself. Mrs. Rhodes made mine and Cody's plate since she didn't want us walking into the house until we dried some. I pulled my feet up onto the chair with me putting the towel over my legs.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, your family is nice." I said smiling and looked over into his brown eyes.

"Alright, eat up." Mrs. Rhodes said handing me and Cody our plates, I folded my legs into Indian style, and ate listening to his family talking, I didn't really talk unless if someone asked for my opinion.

"I'm dry, you want me to take your plate?" I asked standing up sticking out my hand to grab Cody's plate to take inside to throw away.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Mrs. Rhodes said.

"I don't mind." I said, Cody walked in with me showing me where the garbage can is.

"Do you want to see my room?" Cody asked.

"While you take her up there, why don't you give her some clean clothes it's getting kind of chili outside and I don't need her getting sick as well as you." Mrs. Rhodes said.

"Okay mom." Cody said grabbing my hand, he led me up the stairs.

"Which room is yours?" I asked looking down the hallway.

"It's not down there, it's up here." Cody said pulling down a set of stairs going up to the attic.

"Your room is in the attic?" I asked.

"I picked it, you'll see why." He said, I walked up the skinny set of stairs into the attic like in the cartoon show that was on Nickelodeon 'Hey Arnold!' and walked to the side so he could come up. "First let me get you some clothes to change into." Cody said going to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of jeans and an Old Navy shirt.

"Thanks, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"You can go behind the curtain over there." He said nodding towards the curtain thing you only see in like western movies.

"You promise you won't peak?" I asked as I slowly walked behind it.

"I won't peak if you won't peak at me." He said, I went behind the curtain changing into the clothes, the pants fit, but the pant legs were kind of long and the shirt was a little loose.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on out." Cody said, I walked out and he took our clothes down to the dryer for they can dry. I looked around his room until the window caught my attention, I walked over to the window looking out when I heard Cody walk up the stairs. "It's beautiful out there huh?" Cody said.

"Yeah, is that why you wished to be up here?" I asked looking back at him.

"You can even go out onto the deck." Cody said.

"There's a deck?"

"Yep, come on." Cody said opening the window, he climbed out, he stuck out his hand and helped me climb out onto the deck. "This is my thinking spot." He said, I leant against the banister lightly looking out onto his backyard and family below us.

"No wonder why you come out here to think, it defiantly helps clear my mind." I said.

"You can barely see the lake from here." Cody said pointing out the lake in the distance.

"It is kind of cold out here."

"I'll go get us a blanket." Cody said climbing back into his room grabbing a blanket and climbed back out with me. "Here we go." He said wrapping it around him and me.

"I feel like Princess Rupenzelle up here, if I had long enough hair, I'll throw it over." I joked looking down at the family below us and seeing how far down it was.

"Only if I could be your prince."

"Who else would it be?" I asked not looking up from the ground, he turned me to look at him, my lips met his in a soft passionate kiss, I felt electricity running through my veins and I saw fireworks shooting off in my eyelids.

"Whoa." Cody said after the kiss, I couldn't help but to smile.

"You could say that again." I said moving a stand of my bangs out of the way of my eyes.

"Whoa."

"Smart butt." I said, Cody wrapped his arms around me and I rested me head against his chest, I felt his head rest against the top of my head.

"So, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Cody whispered.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Obviously if I asked."

"Yes, I would love too." I said, it felt right being in his arms and it felt like the ending of a romantic movie.


	18. Tattle Tale

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Dave's Point of View-**

I was relaxing in my room on my day off, I'm 'supposedly' at the mall with Daisy and Lindsey, I'm one lucky bitch hanging with two girls all the time. I haven't heard from Daisy, so I'm assuming things are going good. My cell phone started ringing, I hoped it was Daisy calling saying she was okay and was on the way back, I looked at my phone it was flashing a picture of Shawn and his name, 'Oh shit!' I thought.

"Hello?" I asked nervously picking up the phone.

"Hey, you guys still at the mall?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Daisy doesn't have her phone on and I don't have Lindsey's number."

"Oh, yeah, we're still at the mall and we're doing good, we are eating ice cream and Daisy and Lindsey are heading to the bathroom as I speak."

"Is it cool if I come by? I got to pick up a few new pairs of pants myself." Shawn said, I took a deep breath.

"Sure, not a problem." I said, 'We're fucked.' I thought.

"Alright, I'll call you when I get there." Shawn said.

"Okay, bye Shawn." I said hanging up, luckily I knew Lindesay's number. "Pick up." I said.

"What's up Dave?" Lindsey asked as I grabbed a room key and headed out the door.

"We're fucked, Shawn's going to the mall right now." I said.

"I'll meet you there, we'll think of something."

"Like what? She got kidnapped?"

"No, just leave it to me." Lindsey said.

"Fine, I'll be the designated worrier." I said.

"It'll be fine."

"You say that, just get your ass to the mall pronto." I said hanging up, I ran down the stairs not to take the chances of getting on the same elevator as Shawn. I ran to my car, I put in the destination on the GPS system, I sped over to the mall in hopes I got there before Shawn, I called Lindsey back "Where are you?" I asked.

"Parking the car right now, I'm next to Dillard's you?"

"Macy's, just go into the mall and we'll meet each other somehow." I said, we stayed on the phone until we met up and hung up our phone.

"Where's Shawn?" She asked.

"He should have been here by now." I said as we looked around, my phone started ringing from Shawn, "Hey, you here?"

"Yeah, where are you?" He asked.

"By the fountain."

"Oh, I see you." Shawn said hanging up the phone.

"I'm going to go, if Shawn asked, I was a fan and me and Daisy are shopping for lingerie." Lindsey said running off.

"Who was that?" Shawn asked.

"A fan."

"Oh, it looked an awful like Lindsey, anyways, where is Lindsey and Daisy?"

"Lingerie shopping."

"Oh, let's go get them." Shawn said.

"Let me call Lindsey to see which store their at." I said calling Lindsey, "Hey what store are you two at?"

"Um…Victoria's Secret, stall for like five seconds." Lindsey said.

"Victoria's Secret, got it." I said hanging up and putting it in my pocket.

"I didn't know Daisy likes thongs, ew! I don't think I needed those images." Shawn said, we slowly walked to Victoria's Secret, I said I needed to go slow since I tore a muscle in my upper leg. "I don't see Daisy anywhere."

"Maybe she's trying something on." I said nervously, Lindsey walked up to us.

"Hey guys, Daisy is trying stuff on." Lindsey said, we stood there talking to Shawn for a half hour.

"It's been half a hour, it doesn't take that long to try clothes on." Shawn said.

"I can't do it anymore." I said.

"Dave, don't." Lindsey said.

"Where's my daughter?" Shawn asked.

"She's at Rhodes house for his family's get together." I said.

"You let my daughter go with Cody Rhodes? I thought I could trust you." Shawn said

"You can, but they like each other." I said.

"All he wants it to get in her pants, how long has this been going on?"

"Since the day of her interview." I said quietly.

"A month?!?!?!" Shawn stormed off angrily.

"Way to go, Daisy is going to hate you." Lindsey said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, but she ruined a good friendship with her father." I said heading out of the mall angry with myself for selling her out and for letting these lies last so long. I understand Shawn's stand point, I wouldn't want my daughter or daughters doing what Daisy did.


	19. Busted

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Daisy's Point of View-**

I was enjoying being in Cody's embrace watching the sun slowly go down, his family below us slowly got up going inside and slowly leaving to go home, but we never emerged from our spot until we heard someone climbing up the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt, your clothes are dry and Daisy, your dad is here, why didn't you tell us you were Shawn's daughter?" Mrs. Rhodes said.

"Are you serious? My dad's here?" I said in shock.

"Yeah, Shawn Michaels is your dad?" Mrs. Rhodes said.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." I said, Mrs. Rhodes set our clothes on the bed.

"You told your dad?" Cody asked.

"No, I'm fucked." I said as I climbed back into his room carefully and grabbed my clothes from his bed going behind the curtain changing quickly thinking of how mad he might be and who told. "Thanks for loaning me the clothes and inviting me over." I said trying to hand him the clothes.

"Keep the clothes." He said.

"You sure?" I said he just nodded, "I'm sorry." I said hugging him and giving him a slight kiss.

"Don't be." Cody said running a hand through my wet hair.

"Daisy, your dad's waiting." Mrs. Rhodes yelled up, I walked down the stairs with Cody behind me.

"Hi dad." I said innocently, he had his arms crossed over his chest and he did not look enthused.

"Daisy say your good byes and thank you's." Shawn said.

"Thank you for inviting me and thank you for everything." I said hugging Mrs. Rhodes.

"No problem sweetie, be good for your dad and I hope to see you again." She said.

"Ok, bye Mrs. Rhodes, Mr. Rhodes." I said shaking his hand, I squatted down in front of Wolf petting him and he licked my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Cody said.

"Alright." I said smiling, I wrapped my arms around him taking in a deep breath of the smell of a slight hint of axe, most of it was washed away from the water fight earlier and we lightly pecked each other on the lips.

"It's time to go." Shawn said, I broke from Cody's embrace and I mouthed 'Text me.'

"Bye everyone." I said, I walked out with my dad getting into the car for the long ride back to the hotel. I set Cody's clothes on my lap and buckled myself in.

"I can't believe you, you betrayed my trust hanging with him, not only that, but causing Dave and Lindsey to lie for you. I told you to stay away from him, and what do you do? Go to him behind my back. I knew I shouldn't of brought you on tour with me."

"What's your problem with Cody? He's not a bad guy dad."

"My problem with Cody is him, I respect his dad and brother, but as for Cody, him, Randy and Ted are known to be players, having a lot of one night stands and getting around backstage. I don't want to see you get hurt or to be just another fuck in his book, pardon my French."

"Dad, it's not like that, we haven't you know." I said.

"Glad to hear, but after tomorrow night I'm sending you back home with your mom. You aren't allowed to see Cody."

"But dad, that's not fair. I have a paying job here, you can't just send me home."

"I don't care if it's fair or not, I'm sure Vince wouldn't mind and he would agree with me. I know these men better than you and what's best for you."

"I hate you right now." I said pouting, I didn't speak to Shawn for rest of the night, but I did text Cody apologizing a billion times.

**The Next Night- Daisy's Point of View-**

I haven't talked to Shawn ever since last night in hopes he takes the hint, tonight is supposed to be my last night with WWE. Shawn already bought me a ticket to go back to Texas tonight after the show and he has already talked to Rebecca, when I get there I got to tell her my side of the story. I convinced Dave to take me to the arena so I don't have to be near Shawn.

"Hey Dave!" I said hugging him.

"You don't hate me?" Dave asked as I hung onto his arm as we walked down the hall back to the elevator I just got off.

"Why should I hate you?"

"I'm the one that told your dad."

"You told my dad?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I couldn't do it anymore." Dave said, I knew he really was truly sorry.

"It's okay, I shouldn't of expected to you lie for me, I mean you do have daughters my age and I should of thought what I would feel like if Jaxson did that to me."

"So, your not angry with me?"

"No, I actually respect your decision to tell him." I said, we got onto the elevator and he drove me over to the arena.

"So, Shawn is banning you from being with Cody?"

"Yeah, supposedly."

"Well, there's Cody all by himself and I don't see your dad around."

"You'll cover me?"

"It's the least I could do." Dave said, I climbed out of the car excitedly.

"Thank you Dave." I said, I ran up to Cody hugging him tightly.

"Hey girl." Cody said as he lightly pecked me on the lips.

"I got some news." I said.

"Tell me about it as I walk you to your work." Cody said as he grabbed my hand and we intervened our fingers together.

"Well, my dad is angry that me and you are together, so he is sending me home."

"So, basically he's making you quit your job to get away from me?"

"Yeah, I still have my phone, we can still talk and text but we won't be able to see each other." I said.

"That sucks."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm willing to still be with you."

"You are?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I want to give this a shot."

"Thanks, your very understanding."

"I just got to respect your dad's wishes." Cody said.

"See, why doesn't my dad see that you're a good guy?"

"I don't know, you just go to work, when do you fly out?"

"Tonight, come by during my dad's match and we'll say our good-byes." I said as we stopped in front of the wardrobe room.

"Alright, I'll be here." Cody said, I hugged him and lightly kissed him on the lips before entering the room. I worked away talking to Lindsey all about the get together and how my dad is making me go home. I guess the time just passed by us since Cody walked in fully dressed carrying his bags.

"It's my dad's match already?" I asked getting up from the table.

"Yeah, and I'm getting ready to go back to the hotel." Cody said, I walked up to him hugging him tightly, I felt a few tears come to my eyes, why am I crying?

"Good bye Cody." I said as I wiped a tear from my eye, Cody leant down kissing me passionately, we broke the kiss and I kissed him back for an even longer kiss trying to get enough because who knows when the next time I'll be able to see him again.

"Okay you two." Lindsey said, I hugged him again tightly smelling the scent of axe on him that I love, he kissed the top of my head.

"Text me when you land." Cody said.

"I will." I said.

"Bye Daisy." Cody said.

"Bye Cody." I said as I watched him walk out of the room. I stayed and helped Lindsey with wardrobe until Shawn came into the room to get me.

"Time to go Daisy, you have a flight to catch." Shawn said, I didn't respond, "I'm tired of this silent treatment." Shawn said, I went to say something but I stopped myself. Shawn took me to the airport, and he stayed with me in the terminal until I boarded the plane. Why do I hate Shawn? Maybe he is right about Cody? No, he can't be, Cody is such a good guy, he doesn't seem like that type of guy. I understand Shawn only wants the best for me, and that I'm only 16, but he should let me go out with guys I like, even if I do get hurt, maybe I need to get hurt to find out they aren't right for me. I landed in Texas, when I got off the plane I was met by Rebecca, and only Rebecca.

"Where's Jaxson, Cameron and Cheyenne?" I asked.

"Our neighbor came over and watched them as I came and picked you up, they are fast asleep, plus they have school tomorrow." Rebecca said.

"Oh, that's right."

"So, why did my husband send you home?" Rebecca asked.

"It's a long story."

"Well, we have a long ride home." Rebecca said, we got my bag and I told her everything about Cody on the way home. "Rhodes, why does that name sound familiar?"

"He's the son of Dustin Rhodes, and brother of Dusty Rhodes, also known as Gold Dust."

"Oh, their such a nice family, why doesn't Shawn want you with such a nice kid?"

"He thinks since Cody is friends with Randy and Ted that he is a bad guy, he thinks that Cody only wants me for a one night stand or add him to his good f job." I said.

"Have you two, you know?"

"We just started going out yesterday, we have only kissed."

"Good, I'll talk to Shawn and see what I can do, okay?"

"Please and thank you." I said, we got home and I went to bed, first I texted Cody saying I landed safely.


	20. Change of Heart

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**One Month Later- March 25****th****- Rebecca's Point of View-**

I've been home with Daisy teaching her the material she needed to know, she is starting her senior year, now that she is home she is more focused and working on her work more than she was when she was on tour. She had a few distractions especially playing with Jaxson who is 6 months now, and talking to Cody on the phone. I actually think the two of them are cute together, I told her to only talk to Cody when Shawn isn't home so he won't have a fit, I feel bad that Daisy isn't going to have a prom so I have to talk to Shawn about the Wrestle Mania ball, I mean since it is in Texas this year it would be easier for her to go. Shawn came home last night from tour, I gave Daisy the day off from school work to play with Jaxson, she took him to the park even though he probably couldn't do much, but he'll have fun and will get Jaxson out of the house.

"Shawn, we need to talk." I said walking out to the living room from the kitchen right when I heard the door click shut and I turned off the television.

"What sweetie?" Shawn asked.

"What is your issue with Cody? I seriously think he is good for Daisy."

"I just don't want her to get hurt if he gets her in bed and dumps her."

"Shawn, he is a Rhodes, he was raised right and is a good guy, I've heard about what him and Daisy have done, he is such a sweet heart."

"You think that he isn't going to hurt her?"

"I seriously don't, he has proven to me that he won't hurt her, at least let her find out if he is worth it or not, are you going to do this to every guy that Cheyenne goes out with?" I asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Shawn, please. She enjoyed being on tour with you, she talks about how she was able to see one of your matches, Dave and Lindsey are her best friends, it's better than her staying around this house moping all day about not being with Cody." I said.

"Fine, but what about Jaxson?"

"I don't mind raising him, plus you come home about three days a week and that gives her time to raise him some, and I'm sure when he gets older, like when he learns how to talk, walk, and gets closed to going to school, I'm sure she is going to want to stay home more to be there, right now he's young enough where he doesn't remember."

"What if Cody leaves her because of Jaxson?"

"He doesn't know?" I asked.

"I don't know, I mean, in today's society, there still could be some cruel people."

"If he leaves her because of that, then he doesn't deserve her at all."

"Fine, I will call and apologize, I hope your right about this." Shawn said.

"You know what you will do that will be romantic?"

"What?"

"You know that Wrestle Mania is coming up next weekend?"

"Yeah?"

"Daisy isn't going to have a prom, why don't you have Cody be her date to the Wrestle Mania ball, and don't tell her, just have him show up with a corsage." I said.

"Alright, we'll be in the hotel anyway, but what are we going to do about our kids?"

"We can bring our old babysitter, plus it's only in Houston, it's not like we are flying half way across the country."

"Alright, let me call Cody, do you know his number?" Shawn asked.

"I know it's in Daisy's phone, where does she keep it?"

"She might of took it to talk to him at the park."

"True, call like Dave or Lindsey and see if they have it."

"True." Shawn said, I was happy that I could change Shawn's mind into letting Daisy date Cody.

**Shawn's Point of View-**

I called Dave in hopes I don't wake him, I know how he likes to sleep in on his day's off. Daisy hasn't said a single word to me since the day I forced them a part, and I hate her not talking to me, maybe I'm just being overprotective and how am I going to react to Cheyenne since she IS my biological child?

"Hello?" Dave asked.

"Do you know Cody's phone number?"

"Yeah, why do you want it? I thought you didn't like that kid?"

"I want to apologize to him and you."

"Well, I accept your apology, alright his number is….." Dave said reading me the number as I wrote it down.

"Thanks Dave, I'll let you get back to sleep." I said, I typed in Cody's number into my phone and I nervously pushed the call button, I walked out into the backyard.

"Hello?" Cody answered.

"Hi, is this Cody?" I asked.

"Yes, and this is?"

"Shawn, look Cody, I was calling to apologize to you. I have just been very judgmental about you, I just don't want my daughter to get hurt. I would like for you to continue seeing my daughter."

"Are you for real Shawn?" Cody asked, I could hear the excitement in his voice, I heard the front door open and I closed the back door behind me.

"Yes Cody, I'm not going to bring Daisy on the road with me until Wrestle Mania, I got a plan and your involved, you promise you won't tell Daisy about this?"

"I won't Shawn."

"You know they have that ball before Wrestle Mania and the Hall of Fame?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, it's going to be like her prom since she won't be able to have one. I want you to come to our room in the hotel to pick her up with a corsage, it will prove that it will be okay with me that you two are together."

"Sounds fantastic."

"Cody, do you promise me that you will not hurt my daughter?"

"I promise Shawn, I won't hurt her in any way." Cody said.

"Alright, I am putting trust in you Cody, and you better not fuck this up."

"I won't."

"You know what the aftermath would be, and I don't think you would want that."

"I don't."

"Alright, good day Cody." I said hanging up, I sat down on the lawn chair looking out onto the backyard thinking of multiple ways this might play out.


	21. Dress Shopping

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day- Shawn's Point of View-**

"Good morning sweetie, you got to take the kids to the bus stop." Rebecca said pulling the sheets off me.

"I'm up…." I moaned rolling out of the bed getting dressed, I walked out to the dining room/kitchen to see Cheyenne, Cameron, Daisy and Jaxson sitting at the dining room table, Rebecca was making a pot of coffee. "Good morning." I said, I went around kissing their heads, Daisy got up and left when I got to her.

"OOHH!" Cameron and Cheyenne chimed.

"It's okay, Daisy is just being a teenager and is still angry with me." I said, I picked Jaxson up tickling him and playing with him.

"Kids, why don't you go put your shoes on." Rebecca said, they ran out of the room and Daisy followed.

"Why is she still mad at me?" I asked as Jaxson was swinging his toy in front of my face.

"Because she thinks that you still want her and Cody apart, after Wrestle Mania she will love you again." Rebecca said picking up the bowls that the kids had, I carried Jaxson out to the living room where Daisy was helping Cheyenne strapping up her shoes.

"I think this little guy needs to be changed." I said getting a bad smell, Daisy stood up grabbing Jaxson carrying him back to her room. "Come on kids, your going to be late for the bus, grab your backpacks." I said, they grabbed their backpacks and I walked them down to the bus stop and I made sure they got on the bus safely before I went back to my house.

"Daisy, will you come out here for a moment?" Rebecca asked, Daisy walked out carrying Jaxson.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Shawn and I are going shopping today, do you want or need anything?" Rebecca asked.

"No thanks, I think I'm good on everything." Daisy said.

"Could you pick the kids up when they get off the bus?" I asked.

"Tell your husband that I'll pick them up at 3 like I'm supposed to." Daisy said.

"We will try to be back by then, but please don't forget." Rebecca said, Rebecca and I walked out to our car and we pulled out heading to the mall.

"I hate how she's treating me, can't we ground her or something?"

"Shawn, it's only for a few more days."

"I can't believe you talked me into going dress shopping." I groaned as we went to the mall, and I had to go to every dress store to find her a dress and find Daisy a dress, we wanted to take the kids with us but we want to keep them on a sleep schedule, it's bad enough that their going to have to miss school for Wrestle Mania Axxess.

"What about this dress?" Rebecca asked walking out in a white dress that went to her ankles that was strapless.

"It's cute, is that for you or Daisy?" I asked.

"Me, does it look good?"

"It looks fantastic, all the other guys will be jealous your with me and not them."

"What if I get this in a different color, like green or something?"

"What about purple?" I asked.

"Purple, can you go see if they have a purple one in a size 6?"

"Sure…" I said as I walked out in search of the dress and I have no idea what dress is what or if their the same, it took like three associates to help me find the purple one. I carried it back to her.

"What took you so long?" Rebecca asked.

"I couldn't find it, it took like three associates to help me find it."

"You need to learn how to shop as a female."

"I'm sorry I'm not feminine." I joked as I sat down waiting for her to try the stuff on.

"What about this dress for Daisy?" Rebecca asked walking out in a baby blue dress that had some jewels on it and the strap wrapped around the neck and zipped up to mid back.

"It's cute….I don't know if I want her wearing that."

"Shawn, what did we talk about?"

"I know I know, do you think she will like it?" I asked as she spun around.

"I think she would, Cody will especially love it."

"Please, don't say that."

"Sorry." Rebecca said, we bought the two dresses, then we had to go to the jewelry section buying matching jewelry, then we had to buy shoes. "Are these shoes tall enough?" Rebecca asked.

"The dress went to your ankles, you don't need that tall of heels."

"But don't you want me close your height?"

"I don't care about height, you just worry about your fashion and what it looks like." I said, she found the perfect shoe for her dress.

"How tall is Daisy?"

"About 5'6 I think." I said, we looked around and found a shoe that matched the dress and it had a wedged heel on it that will help since she is a little shorter and it won't let the dress drag on the ground I'm assuming. It went faster getting my tux, I already had a tux at home, all we needed to do was get me a tie to match Rebecca's dress.

"Now, we have to go to the flower store." Rebecca said.

"Corsages and boutonnieres, exactly." I said, we went to the flower shop and looked through the catalog.

"I like that one for my corsage, it's purple to match my dress." Rebecca said pointing one out.

"What about that one for my boutonniere?" I asked pointing at one on the opposite page.

"Now, which one to get for Cody?" Rebecca said as we went in search of one.

"Well, Daisy is wearing baby blue, so anyone that will match her dress."

"Don't you think you should tell him so he can pick out the perfect corsage?"

"Right, text message." I said pulling out my phone sending Cody a text message, 'Dress=baby blue.'

"I like this one, it's white and baby bluish." Rebecca said.

"Alright." I said, we ordered them and had them shipped to the store in Houston so we didn't have to worry about the flowers dying by the time the ball came.

"Let's get home and get these hung up." Rebecca said, we walked out and I was twirling the keys on my finger proudly. "Your going to drop your keys again."

"Am not."

"Just get in the car, I'm proud of you for letting Cody and her get back together."

"She still doesn't know Rebecca, we don't want to ruin it quite yet."

"But it's so romantic." Rebecca said, she was happy.


	22. What They Don't Know Won't Hurt

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Daisy's Point of View-**

I waited for Shawn and Rebecca to leave, Jaxson was in his swing calmly sucking at his bottle, time to call Cody. I pulled out my phone dialing Cody's number and plopped onto the couch turning on the television.

"Hello?" Cody asked.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I'm always awake for you. So what's up?"

"Nothing, just sitting at home, my dad and mom went shopping and the kids are at school." I said.

"Perfect time to call me."

"Exactly, I'm sorry about this."

"No it's cool, are you coming to Wrestle Mania?"

"I don't know, I certainly want to, where is it at this year?" I asked flipping through the channels

"Houston, that's why I was thinking you were going." Cody said.

"I'll try, but I'll have to talk to my dad."

"Still not talking to him?"

"Nope."

"You should really start talking to him." Cody said.

"What, your on his side now?"

"No, but I would hate if I had a daughter and they didn't talk to me." Cody said, I looked over at Jaxson and a wave of guilt not telling him hit me.

"Me too, but I'm just still angry."

"You may be angry, but he is a good father, I mean he just wants the best for you even if you don't agree with it."

"True." I said, we were on the phone until I heard the garage door opening, "I got to go, text you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up and putting the phone in my pocket. I waited until Shawn and Rebecca came in, they were carrying hangers and shoes, "What'd you buy?" I asked.

"Stuff, look Wrestle Mania is next week, we need you to help us pack the kids stuff." Rebecca said.

"We're going?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Wrestle Mania events take place all week." Rebecca said.

"Sure." I said, I followed Rebecca back to Cheyenne's room, she told me what I needed to pack for her and I did so and took it out to the coat closet out in the living room. I packed Jaxson's and my stuff for the week, I pulled out my phone texting Cody, 'I'm goin 2 Wrestle Mania.'

**Ted's Point of View-**

I was in the dressing room with Randy and Cody getting ready to go back to the hotel for the night.

"Stop thinking, I think I see smoke coming out your ears." I joked with Cody.

"Could you guys help me tomorrow?" Cody asked looking over at Randy and I.

"With what?" Randy asked zipping up his bag.

"Picking out a corsage." Cody said.

"Corsage for who? And when?" I asked.

"Shawn called, he's allowing me to take Daisy to the Wrestle Mania Ball, and be with her." Cody said happily.

"Sure, we'll help." I said looking over at Randy.

"Thanks, I'll catch you guys later, I have to go do some errands." Cody said walking out of the locker room, he seemed pretty happy and excited for this. I'm happy he has found Daisy, but Randy and I think she's keeping something from him and we hate that he spends ALL his time with her or on the phone with her.

"What are we going to do Randy? He's head over heels for this girl." I said as I knew the coast was clear.

"Don't worry about it, we'll let him buy the corsage, let him take her to the ball, I have a plan set in my head." Randy said smiling mischievously.

"I don't like this."

"But it will get our Cod's back."

"Fine, whatever it takes right?"

"Right." Randy said, we grabbed our gear and headed out.


	23. Ball

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**April 3****rd****-Day of Ball-Daisy's Point of View-**

I spent the day at Axxes with Rebecca, Cameron, Cheyenne, Jaxson and Mrs. Hansen (neighbor that came to baby sit when needed), I did sneak off to hang with Cody for lunch, but Rebecca knew that I was going to do so and was okay with it. We went back to the hotel, I was sitting on the bed watching Tom & Jerry, Jaxson was sitting in my lap running his tiny fingers through the tips of my hair, Cameron and Cheyenne are on the other bed with Mrs. Hansen, Rebecca walked into our room, we had two rooms that were connected, in a robe carrying a hanger with a brown bag zipped over it.

"What's that mommy?" Cheyenne asked.

"Daisy's dress for tonight." She said.

"Tonight? Isn't Hall of Fame tomorrow night?" I asked confused, I knew the whole family was going to the Hall of Fame except Mrs. Hansen and Jaxson.

"Tonight is the ball, just go shower and get into this." Rebecca said, I didn't complain or ask anymore questions, 'I get to see Cody' was constantly running through my mind. I showered putting on my undergarments and wrapped my hair up into the towel. I unzipped the brown bag exposing the baby blue dress, I instantly fell in love with it. I pulled it on and snapped the part that went around my neck, I slightly opened the door to stick my head out.

"Rebecca?" I called, Rebecca slid into the bathroom zipping up the back for me. "I like this dress, who picked this out?" I asked turning around.

"Shawn and I, consider this your prom." Rebecca said fixing a few things on my dress for me. We walked out of the bathroom, Mrs. Hansen was helping Shawn tie his tie and he was buttoning his cuffs on his shirt.

"You look pretty Daisy, you too mommy." Cameron said.

"Thanks kid." I said ruffling his hair.

"Here's the shoes." Rebecca said walking into the other room and carrying in a box handing it to me, I slid them on, wedge heels are easier for me to walk in than the regular heels. Rebecca and I spent some time in the bathroom putting on make-up, jewelry and doing our hair.

"You guys ready?" Shawn asked walking into the door frame.

"Yeah." Rebecca said as I cleaned up some, I walked out and picked up a whining Jaxson from his bouncy chair. Shawn and Rebecca exchanged their corsages and boutonnieres.

"Those flowers are pretty." Cheyenne said, Mrs. Hansen took pictures of Shawn and Rebecca, then me and Jaxson, I put a now calm Jaxson down for pictures of us three when a knock came to the door in Shawn, Rebecca and Mrs. Hansen's room.

"Who would that be?" I asked.

"Go find out." Shawn said, I walked into the other room with them right behind me, I flung the door open without looking in the peep hole, Cody was standing there in a black tux with a baby blue vest and holding a baby blue flower corsage.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper.

"I invited him, he's your date." Shawn said, I turned around looking at Shawn, I walked over to Shawn hugging him.

"Thanks dad!" I said happily letting a couple of tears slip of happiness.

"Come on in Cody." Rebecca said, Cody walked in sheepishly.

"Thanks ma'am, you look beautiful Mrs. Michaels." Cody said stepping closer to me, " I brought you a corsage." Cody said opening the box carefully and pulled out the corsage, Rebecca took the box. I gently rested my hand against his as he slid the corsage onto my wrist.

"Here's his boutonniere." Shawn said pulling out the container holding the boutonniere, I opened it trying not to break off a fake nail.

"How do you?" I asked trying to pin it on him, he was laughing at me, "Don't laugh, because I'll end up poking you." I said looking up into his brown eyes.

"Don't stab me, I don't want to die quite yet." Cody joked.

"Then stop laughing." I said, Rebecca helped me pin it on him rest of the way, Shawn was snapping photos of us two, luckily Mrs. Hansen had Jaxson distracted so Cody couldn't hear or see him where we were standing. I hooked my arm in Cody's walking out of the room, randomly glancing over at the man on my arm smiling that Shawn has accepted us being together. We went down to the limo waiting for us out front, we slid in and I leant against Cody's side and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Thank you ma'am and sir for allowing me to take your daughter to the ball." Cody said.

"Yeah, thanks mom and dad, does that mean your okay with us being together?" I asked.

"We accept the fact you two are a couple, let's just have fun tonight." Rebecca said, we rode over to the banquet room it was being held at. Shawn climbed out helping Rebecca out, Cody climbed out helping me out. I picked up a side of my dress and grabbed Cody's hand with my other hand as we walked up a thing of stairs to the front door. Shawn held it open for all of us, we went in and got our table number, we were also sharing a table with Stephanie, Hunter, Dave and Lindsey, who were going together.

"Here we go." Cody said pulling out my chair and pushed it in when I sat.

"Thanks." I said, Hunter, Stephanie and Dave gave Shawn a look, he nodded in symbol of 'It's okay.' We chatted as we ate, after we ate Cody scooted closer to me resting his arm on the back of my chair. Vince got to the stage making a speech about Hall of Fame, etc.

"Could you not interrupt this one?" Hunter joked.

"I'll try not too." I said giggling, I looked over at Cody, we were looking into each others eyes, "Whoa, we're really close." I said.

"Sorry." Cody said pecking me lightly on the lips, Dave threw a crouton hitting me in the corner of my eye, it bounced off landing on my plate, I grabbed it tossing it back hitting him in the forehead, Hunter, Cody, Lindsey and Shawn started to get involved.

"Table 16 over there, who's that? Is that the table with my daughter? Quit horse playing." Vince said, we just couldn't stop giggling, we were pulling lettuce off our face, wiping off ketchup from the fries that were thrown, luckily we aimed for the face and it didn't get on any of the dresses or tuxes. After Vince got off the stage, they started playing slow classical music.

"May I have a dance?" Cody whispered into my ear.

"I don't know how to ballroom dance." I said.

"I'll lead and you'll slowly learn." Cody said.

"Sure." I said, I'm assuming he knows how, especially since he must of grown up going to these things with his dad and brother, Cody turned to Shawn who was sitting next to him.

"May I have a dance with your daughter sir?" Cody asked, he was being very polite tonight.

"Have fun." Shawn said, Cody stood up sticking out his hand to help me stand up, I accepted the offer sticking my hand in his and standing up, we walked onto the dance floor hand and hand, we were the only two on the dance floor.

"It's on eight counts…." Cody said counting one to eight, I kept one hand in his and the other on his shoulder, he rested his other hand on my waist as he slowly instructed me to dance. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight." Cody whispered, I smiled blushing a little as he continued whispering the numbers to me and I was slowly getting it down. We made eye contact and kept it, he was smiling and I was trying to ignore the flashes from my dad's camera, I then realized it wasn't only my dad, it was also Mrs. Rhodes as well.

"Why didn't you tell me your family was here?" I whispered.

"That's not important right now, being able to be with you is important to me."

"Now we don't have to worry about that." I said smiling, and I slightly kissed him on the lips, the DJ started to play more up beat songs that people could actually dance too.

"No night club dancing in front of the parents." Cody whispered.

"I know." I said, we kept our dancing to a PG rating until it came to a slow ending.

"Sir, would it be okay if I take your daughter Daisy to Denny's? Most high school students do so after their own prom." Cody said to Shawn.

"Alright, here's money for cab and food Daisy." Shawn said, I hugged him and Rebecca before they climbed into the limo, Cody signaled for a cab.

"Thanks." I said as I cuddled closer to him to get warm.

"Anything for my baby." He said giving me a light peck on the lips. "Your cold, here take my coat." He said taking off his tux jacket putting it around me resting it on my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said pulling it tighter on me, the cab pulled up, Cody opened door for me, I climbed in scooting in so Cody could sit down.

"Denny's closest to the Hampton hotel." Cody said as we tried to figure out the belt situation.

"You want to split something there, I am not that hungry."

"Anything you want, it's your prom."

"Since it was only my prom, does that mean I was queen?"

"Yep, my princess grew up." Cody said moving a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked up into his brown eyes.

"I'm your princess, and always will be, like you'll always be my prince." I said giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Are you going back on tour?"

"I sure hope so." I said as we pulled into Denny's and we climbed out, I paid the driver and we went in, we were the only two that was there, at least at that Denny's.

"Where to sit?" Cody asked since the sign said 'Seat yourself.'

"It's too full, I can't find a table." I said, we walked over to a corner table, I flipped through the dessert menu that was on the table. "You want to split a chocolate shake?" I asked.

"Sure, it sounds good." Cody said, we ordered the chocolate shake and ate it as we caught up on things, Cody got chocolate shake come out my nose a couple of times, it was nasty. Cody paid for the shake, we walked outside and I put his jacket back on, he wrapped his arm around me to keep it on.

"It'll be a nice night if it wasn't so cold." I said as we slowly walked down the street to the Hampton.

"It's a nice night for me because I got to spend it with you."

"Same here, well besides that little food fight we had."

"It was fun though."

"Exactly, are you going to Hall of Fame?" I asked.

"Yep, have too, my dad always makes me go."

"What about Axxes?"

"Yep, I have a match tomorrow." Cody said.

"Against who?"

"Kofi."

"I'll have to go watch."

"Maybe we'll go explore Houston tomorrow after my match." Cody said.

"Like the zoo?"

"That was what I was planning, they are doing the zoo trip with the Make a Wish kids." Cody said.

"That's awesome, we should totally go." I said, we walked into the Hampton through the revolving doors, the lobby was still pretty full of wrestlers and family in their dresses and tuxes. Cody and I bee lined to the elevator getting on the same one as Mickie James and Beth Phoenix.

"Hey Cod's." Mickie said.

"Hey Mickie, Beth." He said.

"Who's your date?" Beth asked.

"Hi, I'm Daisy, I do wardrobe." I said shaking their hands.

"I'm Mickie and that's Beth." Mickie said as the bell rung and the doors open.

"My floor, nice meeting you." I said, Cody walked off with me holding my hand to my room.

"I had fun tonight." Cody said as we stood in front of my room.

"Me too, defiantly missed you." I said nervously playing with my corsage.

"Me too, now we won't be separated." Cody said as he pressed his soft lips against mine, "Good night princess." Cody said smirking as he walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"Night prince." I said before I swiped my card walking into the room trying not to wake Cameron, Cheyenne or Jaxson since I was sharing a room with them. I quietly changed in the bathroom and quietly climbed into bed to get ready for the next day.


	24. Axxes, Zoo, Hall of Fame, Oh My!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day-Daisy's Point of View-**

Lindsey called me to work at Axxes, she wanted me to help the stars with their clothing and outfits since they would be having matches and what not. Shawn had to be there early as well since he would be doing a signing at the first session of Axxes, my mom stayed back with the kids and Mrs. Hansen. We got there way too early and we were allowed into the building and we were two of like five people that were there. We walked in and I looked around at the different things set up, and I was more amused with the ring.

"Would you train me in wrestling?" I asked.

"Your talking to me now?"

"Yeah, I'm not mad at you anymore." I said, he just smiled happily, "So, would you teach me?"

"You want to learn?" Shawn asked.

"It's intriguing and I want to wrestle soon enough." I said, Shawn and I climbed into the ring, he was teaching me how to fall properly to make it not hurt and etc.

"There you are, I need you now Daisy." Lindsey said.

"Be there in a moment." I said as I took one more bump and rolled out of the ring, I went over working with Lindsey.

"Learning how to wrestle, are you going to leave me now to do that?" Lindsey asked.

"No, I'm not going to just leave you."

"What makes you think that?"

"I was hired on to do wardrobe not to wrestle, and two, I'm not sure if I want to take this wrestling thing seriously, Shawn was just teaching me a few things." I said as Cody came over to us.

"Hey Lindsey, and my princess." Cody said as he bent over a tad so our lips could meet in a light kiss.

"Hey Cody, are you going to kidnap my partner?" Lindsey asked.

"Not right now, she can watch me wrestle later." Cody said.

"Then why did you come by?" I asked.

"I don't need a reason to see my princess." Cody said as he sat down opening a bottle of water he brought, "And, I brought something for you." Cody said.

"You didn't have to." I said as Cody handed me a tiara.

"A tiara for my princess, you couldn't wear one last night at the ball symbolizing you being the princess, you have to wear it today." Cody said.

"I'm not going to wear that in public."

"Yes you are."

"Fine, I will wear it for you." I said as Cody smiled happily putting it in my hair.

"Aw, your so pretty." Lindsey said, I threw a piece of cloth at her.

"I got to go, just wanted to drop that off, bye princess." Cody said pecking me on the lips before he left again.

"Bye prince." I said as I went back to work until Cody came back after his match.

"May I steal your partner?" Cody asked.

"Sure, I guess. Have fun you two." Lindsey said as I hugged her and ran off with Cody, we climbed into his rental car driving over to the zoo meeting up with his dad, mom, brother and his girlfriend.

"There you are, I was wondering how long it would take you guys to get here." Mr. Rhodes said.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." I said hugging them.

"Our little buddy is named Jarrett, he is confined to a wheel chair being paralyzed from his waist down and he is fighting lung cancer." Dusty said.

"Aw, poor guy." I said, we went inside meeting Jarrett and his family. We introduced ourselves to him, I would mainly push him around, sometimes Cody would help and when we were going to go down hills I would run and jump onto the back of the wheel chair letting it just speed down the hill, we called it hill surfing. We were heading to the monkey exhibit and we got to the top of the hill in front of it.

"Are you ready Jarrett?" I asked.

"Yes!" Jarrett said.

"Please don't kill my son." His mom said.

"I won't ma'am." I said as Cody grabbed one side of the wheel chair we ran a few steps and jumped on rolling fast down the hill, Cody and I slowed us down in time not to hit anyone or anything.

"That's my son and his wild girlfriend." Mr. Rhodes said shaking his head.

"But I haven't seen Cody that happy before." Dusty said, I barely heard them from where we stood.

"Monkeys!" Jarrett said, a trainer brought one out for us to hold, it was fun seeing Jarrett have so much fun, afterwards Mr. Rhodes took us to the ice cream shop. Cody and I were sharing a cup of ice cream, I scooped some up and I went to fling it at Cody, he ducked and it ended up hitting his brother Dusty, Jarrett (who was sitting at the end of the table next to me and Cody) cracked up laughing, I immediately looked down at the ice cream, Cody turned around to see where it went and joined Jarrett and I having a staring contest with our ice cream.

"Who is the smarty pants that threw their ice cream?" Dusty asked walking over to us.

"Cody!" I said playing shock.

"Don't be blaming me." Cody said.

"It was Daisy." Jarrett said, Dusty sat down at the other end of the table not as mad as I thought he would get or upset as I would of thought, he then flung ice cream down at us and it hit Jarrett, he just giggled about it.

"Aim for my dad." Cody said, we helped him fling it at Mr. Rhodes, but it hit Jarrett's older brother. We started having a ice cream flinging contest rather than actually eating it, then we ended up hitting an employee which got us kicked out of the ice cream parlor.

"Way to go, I hope you two are proud of yourselves." Mr. Rhodes said.

"We were just trying to have fun and let him have some fun." Cody said.

"You should set an example rather than teaching him bad habits like getting kicked out of ice cream parlors." Mrs. Rhodes said.

"I'm sorry, I started it, I meant to hit Cody instead of Dusty." I said.

"Don't get mad Mr. Rhodes, I had fun." Jarrett said as his mom pushed him up to us after she got him cleaned up.

"No damage was done, he just had fun and that's all I care about." His mom said.

"You two are let off easy this time." Mr. Rhodes said, we took pictures with Jarrett after we cleaned ourselves off, we even took some with our cell phones and personal cameras, we gave him free merchandise and I made him his own personal ring gear with Cody's symbol on it, I had nothing else to do at Axxes after all the stars left. "Thank you!" Jarrett said smiling, he made us thank you cards. "I'm sorry I didn't make you one Daisy." Jarrett said sadly.

"It's okay, Cody and I will share, but why don't you give me a hug?" I asked, I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Are you going to be a diva?" He asked.

"Maybe one day."

"I like you already." Jarrett said smiling.

"Me too bud." Cody said.

"But I like her more and she is my friend."

"She knew me longer."

"But I'm cuter."

"I'm taller."

"She likes me more."

"No, she likes me more."

"I got a hug."

"I got a kiss."

"Me too, she's my girlfriend." Jarrett said.

"Guys, I like you both." I said, I put my hand into Cody's and whispered into his ear, "You were just fighting with a six year old about me." I said.

"What can I say?" Cody said smiling.

"May we do one more hill? Please mom?" Jarrett asked looking at his mom.

"Okay, they can push you out to the car." She said, Cody and I took turns pushing and running with him, while the other one picked him up and sat him on their laps. Mr. Rhodes stopped by the gift shop buying him a monkey stuffed animal and a notebook in shape of a penguin that we signed, even me, Tarel and Mrs. Rhodes signed it.

"Are you going to be at Wrestle Mania?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"We'll come see you then, and I'll bring my dad." I said pinching his cheek.

"Who's your dad?"

"Shawn Michaels."

"Awesome!" He said, we hugged him and said good bye to rest of the family, they said thank you millions of times, but I feel good doing that stuff.

"We're heading out ourselves." Mr. Rhodes said.

"We are too." Tarel said.

"See you at Hall of Fame." I said hugging them, they have totally accepted me into their family which I love.

"I have a surprise for you." Cody said.

"Cody, I'm going to kill you." I said.

"No you won't." Cody said smiling, we walked back into the zoo heading to the panda exhibit.

"Rhodes?" A lady asked.

"That'll be me, you must be Ms. Owen." Cody said shaking her hand.

"And you must be Daisy. Today, I'm going to take you behind the scenes of panda's." She said, I looked over at Cody happily, we walked into the exhibit, and she took us right up to the panda's.

"Whoa, their climbing down." I said as I tightened a grip onto Cody's arm, the mother panda started climbing down the tree.

"Its okay, here is some bamboo stick to feed her." Ms. Owens said, Cody and I each fed her a bamboo stick. "There's also a panda cub in here you could hold." Ms. Owens said taking us further into the exhibit to where the baby panda was.

"Aw, he's so cute." I said.

"She." Ms. Owens corrected, Ms. Owens pulled her out, and she was climbing all over us, Cody snapped a few pictures without the flash not to scare her. We left the exhibit an half hour later.

"Thank you Cody!" I said hugging him tightly and pecked him on the lips.

"Anything for my princess." Cody said looking at the tiara I was still wearing.

"We should get going, I have to get ready for the Hall of Fame." I said smiling as I looked deep into his brown eyes.

"Okay." Cody said, we walked out and Cody introduced me to a few other stars that don't perform on Raw right now. Cody walked me back to my room and Shawn was standing outside waiting for me.

"I'll see you later." I said lightly kissing him.

"Okay, see you at Hall of Fame." Cody said walking back to the elevator.

"Your late." Shawn said.

"Sorry, we went to the zoo with the Make a Wish kids." I said.

"Do you have proof?" Shawn said, I pulled out my phone showing him a picture of me and Jarrett. "Alright, just hurry up." Shawn said, I went inside digging through my bag, Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne were already ready.

"What's with the tiara?" Rebecca asked

"May I wear it?" Cheyenne asked.

"Sure, my little princess." I said taking it off and putting it on her. I went and showered getting into a long black dress I borrowed from Rebecca. I told Mrs. Hansen anything she might need to know about Jaxson. "Jaxson, I'm sorry for leaving you again, I love you." I said kissing his forehead, he giggled and grabbed my earring. "Give it back." I said as I traded it with his circle chain.

"I want Daisy's hand." Cheyenne said.

"No, I do." Cameron said.

"You can both hold onto my hand." I said, they both grabbed my hands and we went to the Hall of Fame, they sat us next to the McMahan's since Shawn and Hunter are so close friends, they say he is like my uncle practically. Cody sat three rows behind me, but we decided to meet after the show. I met him a couple of times when I had to take Cameron or Cheyenne to the bathroom. After the show, Cody and I played with Cameron and Cheyenne as Rebecca and Shawn talked to Hunter and the McMahan's.

"You're a princess too?" Cody asked Cheyenne.

"Yes, Daisy gave it to me." Cheyenne said smiling and pointed at the tiara.

"She did?" Cody asked looking up at me.

"She wanted to be a princess." I said.

"I'm a knight." Cameron said, we played games like tag.

"Hey Daisy come here!" Shawn said, Cody and I walked over there with Cameron and Cheyenne.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How would you like to be a wrestler?" Vince asked.

"Love too one day, but I'm not trained and I don't want to leave the wardrobe department." I said happily, and Cody was happy as well.

"We'll talk about it next week." Vince said, I smiled happily, Cody and I played with Cameron and Cheyenne until it was time to head back to the hotel. Cody and I took our own cab and walked slower to get more alone time. We stood in front of my door for a little bit in quiet.

"So, my girlfriend is going to be a diva, me like." Cody said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm excited. I'm tired and I see you tomorrow, and we can go celebrate?" I asked.

"Sure, I love you princess." Cody said pecking me on the lips before he turned around and walked away, Shawn opened the door and I fell back into the room.

"Bed." Shawn said.

"Going." I said, I changed and went to bed, all I could think was the three words that left Cody's mouth, 'I love you.' Can he be seriously in love with me? I like him, but I don't know if I love him back yet, I mean after my long term boyfriend left me when he found out I was pregnant, it is hard to start trusting people and actually say that to them. I mean, I know he is good with kids the way he was playing with Cheyenne and Cameron earlier, but I'm afraid it will scare him away, when should I tell him?


	25. WrestleMania

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day- Wrestle Mania- Daisy's Point of View-**

I woke up in time to take the kids down to the pool with Mrs. Hansen, Shawn and Rebecca went on a lunch date by themselves. I put Jaxson on a little floatie that he sat in, he had a life vest and two float arm bands.

"Here we go Jaxson." I said hanging onto the floatie he was sitting in and was gently pushing and pulling it with me in the shallow end of the pool, I made sure he didn't fall in, he was just splashing the water into my face and giggled. I swam him back to the stairs, I sat with him on the second step, I took him out of the floatie and sat him in between my legs on the second step, I set the floatie on the edge of the pool, he just splashed about and I would bounce him in and out of the water onto the step below us, he would sit in between my legs on the second step splashing the water and kicking his feet just observing the water and he would watch Cameron and Cheyenne who was in the shallow end with Mrs. Hansen playing with their noodles, boards and splashing about.

"Daisy, will you come in and play with us?" Cameron asked.

"I got to watch Jaxson." I said.

"Can't he come in?" Cameron asked.

"He's too little." I said.

"I'll watch him." Mrs. Hansen said, she swam over, and I let her take him as I swam further into the pool playing Marco Polo with Cameron and Cheyenne, then I pulled them on their noodles and boards to the deep end and back. Cameron and Cheyenne took turns jumping into the pool and I caught them, Jaxson started crying because he got splashed in the face by the splash Cheyenne made.

"Aw, I'm coming Jaxson." I said, I swam over to Jaxson and Mrs. Hansen, I started bouncing him lightly trying to dry his face, but I couldn't since I was wet. "I'm going to take him back up to the room." I said as Jaxson was still crying.

"Okay." Mrs. Hansen said, I walked over to our stuff, I wrapped the towel around myself drying myself off then dried Jaxson off and I kept the towel wrapped Jaxson so he wouldn't get sick from being cold. I slid on my shoes and grabbed my phone and a room key going back up to my room, Jaxson slowly calmed himself down on the elevator up to the room, I looked over at him in the elevator and he just had a smile on his face and was tugging at the towel that was wrapped around him. I went into the room to find that Shawn and Rebecca were still out on their date.

"You want to play little guy?" I asked, I started to play with him as I took his diaper off and took him into the bathroom to wash the chlorine from the pool off, I sat him on the ground, he rolled over to his stomach and got to his hands and knees rocking back and forth. I turned on the bath tub water to fill it up some to bathe him. "Are you going to start crawling Jaxson?" I asked as I sat on the toilet seat, he looked up at me with a big smile and his wide blue eyes, the only thing he got from me. "I like how your calm and happy now." I said as I shut off the water and picked Jaxson up, I climbed into the bath tub with him, I bathed him, he was splashing the bath tub water as I tried to wash his hair. "Close your eyes baby." I said putting my hand over his eyes as I poured water over his head. I finished bathing him as Mrs. Hansen came up with Cameron and Cheyenne. "How was swimming?" I asked as I wrapped Jaxson up in his baby towel that I brought with me and carried him out to our bed for me to dress him.

"Fun." Cheyenne said, I put a fresh diaper on Jaxson, Cameron and Cheyenne were playing peek-a-boo and tickling Jaxson as I dug through my bag trying to find an outfit for Jaxson, I found a baby Shawn Michaels shirt, jeans and his little WWE Raw shoes. I dressed him in that gear and carried him over to the playpen setting him down, he started playing with his toys.

"I'm going to wear my daddy's shirt too." Cameron said.

"Why don't you go take a bath in your mom and dad's room as Cheyenne takes one in your room?" Mrs. Hansen asked.

"I don't know how to start it." Cameron said.

"Come on, I'll show you." I said, I took Cameron over to the other bedroom showing him how to do it and I stayed with him until it was full enough. I sat in that room with the bathroom door cracked so I could hear him in the bathtub in case he needed help or anything. Shawn and Rebecca walked in half way through his bath.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

"Cameron's taking a bath." I said standing up and walking into the other room.

"Are you almost done?" Rebecca asked poking her head into the bathroom.

"Yes mommy." Cameron said, I dug through my bag finding a black shirt that had Tinker-bell on it and a pair of jeans.

"I'm done!" Cheyenne said loudly, I walked in grabbing a towel and stuck my hands out wrapping the towel around her, I picked her up and set her on the ground next to me and I unplugged the bathtub.

"Get dressed." I said, I walked out cracking the door and five minutes later she walked out with the towel wrapped up in her hair.

"Go ahead and go shower Daisy." Mrs. Hansen said.

"Thanks." I said, I went in taking a shower getting all the chlorine off myself and my hair. I got dressed and went back out sliding on sandals.

"Daisy, do you know how to do a French braid?" Cheyenne asked.

"Kind of, have you asked your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't know how and Mrs. Hansen knows but hasn't done it in a while. Could you do it?" Cheyenne asked.

"Alright, sit down." I said scooting back on the bed for she could sit in between my legs, I braided her hair, Cameron walked in with a mo-hawk. "Is your dad going to let you have your hair like that?" I asked.

"He did it." Cameron said smiling.

"Why can't I do my hair like that?" Cheyenne asked turning to look at me.

"One, don't move your head, it will ruin the braid and two, your hair is too long." I said as I went back to braiding her hair as Jaxson started crying. "Mom, could you get him please?" I asked as Mrs. Hansen was already in the shower getting ready to go out on the town by herself since she would have the night off, Rebecca walked in grabbing Jaxson.

"Look Shawn, she dressed him in your shirt." Rebecca said in search of a bottle.

"Are you almost done?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yep, I'm done right about…..now." I said putting a ponytail in her hair.

"I want to see!" Cheyenne said, I dug through my purse finding my mirror showing her, "It's pretty." Cheyenne said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, go put your shoes on." I said as she jumped off the bed and handed me the mirror, I put it back in my purse as I finished getting ready. I put Jaxson in his stroller, Cameron was hanging onto Shawn's hand and Cheyenne was hanging onto Rebecca's hand as we walked out to the van (we drove here), we got everything situated and drove over to the arena. Shawn helped Cameron and Cheyenne out of the car, I stood over Jaxson unbuckling him. "Here's your little rattle." I said handing him the rattle he dropped in the car earlier, I pulled the belt over his head and pulled him up resting him on my hip as I climbed out of the van as Rebecca pulled his stroller out. "I don't need a stroller, I can just carry him." I said, she nodded and put the stroller back in the trunk, Shawn handed me the diaper bag and I put it over my shoulder. Jaxson was smiling and sticking the rattle in his mouth, we walked into the arena through the back door, I was just hoping that I won't run into Cody.

"Daddy, can we go play in the ring?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah son, Daisy you want to learn more moves?" Shawn asked as Cameron and Cheyenne took off running and Rebecca was speed walking behind them.

"No thanks, this little guy has some people to meet." I said tickling Jaxson's stomach.

"Alright, when your done, we'll be in the ring or with the McMahan's." Shawn said.

"Ok." I said, I walked down the hall to the wardrobe room walking in to see Lindsey sitting at the sewing machine. "Lindsey, someone wants to meet you." I said shutting the door behind me, she turned around and her eyes lit up.

"Aw, he's so cute." Lindsey said standing up and walked over grabbing him from my embrace, she rested him on her hip bouncing him lightly, he dropped his rattle, I picked it up putting it in the diaper bag.

"Yeah, I thought you would want to see him." I said.

"How old is he now?" Lindsey asked.

"About 7 months." I said, I set his diaper bag down and she sat back down in front of the sewing machine.

"He's even wearing Shawn's shirt, he's so cute." Lindsey said playing with him, Jaxson grabbed the fabrics and stuck it in his mouth.

"He's liking that fabric." I said, Jaxson then put the fabric on Lindsey's head.

"Thanks." Lindsey said as she put it on his head covering his eyes, he started trying to grasp it, and she picked it up. "Peek-a-boo." Lindsey said and he giggled.

"Anything you want me to do?" I asked.

"Nah, you can have the night off to spend time with this cutie pie." Lindsey said.

"Alright thanks, I'll let you get back to work, little Jaxson has to go see Dave." I said.

"Alright, bye Jaxson." Lindsey said giving Jaxson a raspberry on his stomach, and handed him to me, I rested him on my hip, I grabbed his diaper bag.

"Wave good-bye." I said making Jaxson wave good-bye.

"Hey, do you want him to play with the fabric?" Lindsey asked.

"If you don't mind." I said, Lindsey handed me the fabric that Jaxson was playing with earlier, Jaxson stuck it back in his mouth. I carried Jaxson down the hall in search of the men's locker room, I ran into Hunter. "Hunter, do you know where Dave is?" I asked, Hunter turned and saw me.

"Yeah, he's in catering. Look at this little guy, this must be Jaxson." Hunter said walking up to me grabbing Jaxson from my grip, he will throw him up and catch him.

"Yeah, Shawn tell you?" I asked.

"Yep, Shawn and I are pretty close, unlike you, you just never talk to me." Hunter said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I got to go get ready for my match." Hunter said as Jaxson threw his fabric into Hunter's face.

"Jaxson!"

"It's okay." Hunter said, Jaxson was giggling, Hunter handed me the fabric and Jaxson started playing with Hunter's nose.

"Jaxson Wade, don't play with his nose." I said embarrassed.

"Don't worry, all kids have a fascination with my nose, I know it's huge." Hunter said, I was biting my lip trying not to laugh. "Just laugh, I know you want to." Hunter said.

"Thanks, it's just the way you said it." I said, Hunter handed me Jaxson and I rested him back on my hip and I handed him the fabric, he was tugging at it.

"Where's your dad?" Hunter asked.

"Out in the ring with Cameron, Cheyenne and my mom." I said.

"Alright, catch you later."

"Thanks Hunter." I said, he just waved a little as he walked down the hallway, I walked to catering, I peaked into the catering area to see if I saw Cody, Randy or Ted and none were in sight, I walked into catering walking up behind Dave and I moved Jaxson over his head and set him on his lap.

"Hello there little guy, aren't you a cutie, you remind me of my grandson." Dave said, I walked around and sat down next to him.

"He wanted to say hi." I said as Jaxson waved the fabric in front of Dave's face.

"Nice fabric." Dave said, I was amused watching this big man play with this little baby, Jaxson ended up falling asleep in his arms.

"You got him to sleep." I said.

"Most kids do, I guess my muscles are comfy."

"He should sleep now before all those pyrotechnics go off tonight, he will not like it."

"True, here you go." Dave said as he carefully handed Jaxson over to me, Jaxson moved a little but was still out like a light.

"I'm going to take him out to a quiet place and walk about." I said in a whisper.

"Alright." Dave said, I got up and walked out of catering, I went to the wheel chair accessible area to meet Jarrett and his family again.

"DAISY!" Jarrett exclaimed.

"Sh!" I said.

"Aw, who is this little guy?" His mom asked.

"This is my son Jaxson, he's napping." I said.

"May I hold him?" Jarrett asked, I carefully laid Jaxson onto Jarrett's lap, Jaxson was still out like a light.

"Do you see my dad?" I asked looking down at the ring.

"Yeah, may I meet him?" Jarrett asked in a whisper.

"Sure, would you mind watching Jaxson for a few moments." I asked looking at his parents.

"Not a problem." His dad said, I ran down the stairs to the ring.

"Dad, the Make-A-Wish kid I was with yesterday wants to meet you." I said.

"Okay, coming, Cameron and Cheyenne you want to come?" Shawn asked, they happily came as well, I raced them up the stairs to the family.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed Jaxson from Jarrett's hands.

"Hi there, what's your name?" Shawn asked squatting down in front of Jarrett.

"I'm Jarrett, your Shawn Michaels." Jarrett said, they took pictures together.

"This is my son Cameron and my daughter Cheyenne, you obviously already know Daisy and Jaxson, and this is my wife Rebecca." Shawn said, Rebecca slowly walked up the stairs next to us. We chatted with them for a few moments, Cameron and Cheyenne were playing games with Jarrett.

"Places, doors open in ten minutes!" A event staff member yelled.

"Well, nice meeting you." Shawn said, we hugged the family and Jarrett, I kissed Jarrett's cheek, I went to walk down to front row with Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca.

"Daisy!" Jarrett yelled.

"Yeah Jarrett?" I asked walking back up.

"I made you a thank you card last night." Jarrett said.

"Aw, thank you Jarrett, your so cute." I said as he handed it to me, I kissed his cheek again.

"Could you tell Cody I said hi?" Jarrett asked.

"That I could little guy." I said ruffling his hair before I started walking back down to my seat, Cameron and Cheyenne sat between me and Rebecca, Jaxson stayed in my lap. Shawn gave us a hug and kiss before he headed back stage to get ready for his match against Undertaker. I spent my time trying to distract Jaxson and every time there was going to be pyrotechnics I took him out to the concession stands or cover his ears.


	26. WrestleMania Pt2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Cody's Point of View-**

I got up today thinking of what I need to do today and what I had to do at Wrestle Mania. I got up showering and getting dressed in a tight plain blue shirt and jeans, I grabbed my keys, cell phone, bag that had my ring gear just in case and my wallet. I pulled out my phone calling Daisy, her phone was off, I dropped by her room and no one answered, I assumed they already left for the arena. I drove over to the arena by myself, I realized I've been distancing myself from Randy and Ted, but I really meant what I said last night, I love Daisy, I'm 97% sure she is the one for me, still 3% that isn't quite sure, but I'm pretty positive. I walked into the arena going to the men's locker room dropping off my ring gear, I saw Randy and Ted in there talking.

"Hey guy's what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, where's your girl?" Ted asked.

"I haven't seen her yet today." I said.

"Oh cool, so you need to get changed." Randy said, I noticed they were in their gear already for no apparent reason.

"We don't have a match though tonight." I said confused.

"No we don't, but before you got here, the creative team wanted to talk to us and they told us to catch you up when you got here." Ted said.

"Oh, what are we doing?" I asked sticking my hands on my hips listening to what the creative team has come up with for the Legacy.

"We are doing a run in on Hunter's match against Chris Jericho, Hunter wins and then we attack when he comes up the ramp." Randy said.

"Why Hunter?" I asked confused.

"They want to give me a title push and they want to start it out this way." Randy said.

"Okay, sounds good, when's the next meeting?" I asked.

"Not sure, they will get back to us." Ted said.

"Oh okay, could you call or text me next time so I could attend?" I asked a little mad that I wasn't there for the creative team meeting.

"Sure man." Ted said, I changed into my ring gear quickly.

"I'm going to go find my girl before our little run in." I said as I tossed my bag aside.

"Alright." Randy said, I walked out going to wardrobe, I walked in to see Lindsey sitting at the sewing machine.

"Hey Lindsey, what you working on?" I asked.

"Hey Cody, I'm working on a tore in Mark's jacket." Lindsey said.

"Have you seen Daisy?"

"Yeah, she came in earlier for a few moments."

"Where is she at now?" I asked hoping she just went to the bathroom or something.

"I gave her the night off, she is with her family." Lindsey said turning off the machine.

"Oh, thanks, do you know where they are at?"

"No idea, sorry." Lindsey said.

"Thanks though." I said walking out, I went to catering getting a cookie and a drink of water. Randy came in with Ted in search of me I'm assuming, they nodded at me to come with them. I went with them out to the gorilla position waiting for Hunter to come back up the ramp after his match, I looked out and I saw Mrs. Michaels, Cameron and Cheyenne, Daisy was no where to be found.

"Now!" Randy said, we ran out onto the ramp with him attacking Hunter from behind and running back backstage leaving an injured Hunter out on the ramp to be escorted out.

**Daisy's Point of View-**

I came back from the bathroom with Jaxson, I knew something was up because of the look on Rebecca's face, I am just dense because I didn't notice Hunter on the ramp nor the group of people formed around him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I looked at the ramp and saw Hunter laying on the ground bleeding from the forehead and a group of people surrounded him, "What happened?"

"Your boyfriend, and his two friends attacked him." Rebecca said.

"I bet it is just for storyline, I mean they won't just randomly attack someone mom." I said, I sat back down watching rest of the show wondering what was with the attack. After Wrestle Mania finished, I took Cameron, Cheyenne and Jaxson out to the car as Shawn changed quickly and Rebecca checked up on Hunter. Shawn walked out upset, and Rebecca came out giving the news that Hunter only needed stitches.

"Why the hell did your boyfriend attack my best friend? I knew he was no good." Shawn said on the way back to the hotel.

"Dad, I don't know why he attacked Hunter, I'm not his keeper." I said, jeez just because I'm going out with him doesn't mean I know EVERYTHING he does and why. Shawn's phone started ringing, he answered it.

"Hello?…..Yeah, I can do that…..yeah, she'll be there too…..see you then." Shawn said hanging up his phone.

"Who was that daddy?" Cheyenne asked.

"That was Vince, Daisy and I have a meeting on Tuesday with the creative team, Randy, Ted, Cody, Hunter, Dave and the McMahan's." Shawn said.

"How am I involved in this?" I asked as Jaxson started crying and I played with him with the fabric Lindsey gave him.

"They are looking at putting you in a new storyline or involve you in this whole thing." Shawn said.

"How exciting." Rebecca said.

"So, Daisy is going to be on television?" Cameron asked.

"Maybe." Shawn said, we went back to the hotel room, I took Cameron, Cheyenne and Jaxson to the arcade, Jaxson stayed in his stroller that we had to take up to the room anyway.

"I want to race Cheyenne." Cameron said.

"I can't reach the peddles though." Cheyenne said.

"You can sit on my lap and I'll do the peddles for you." I said, I sat down in one seat, Cheyenne climbed onto my lap and Cameron got into the other, I would push the stroller back and forth, but Jaxson was too involved drinking the bottle I gave him.

"3.….2.….1!" Cheyenne yelled, I pushed down on the peddle, Cheyenne was in charge of the steering wheel, Cameron won in the end.

"OOHH! They have a gun game!" Cameron yelled, I let him play that one, Cheyenne watched her brother shooting the guns, I picked Jaxson up and set him in the Big Bird car and started it. I snapped photos of him riding it, he was amused with all the lights and Big Birds nose.

"I want to play the crane game!" Cheyenne said, I let her play, she didn't win so I won her something. I let them play as many games until they got tired enough where they can fall asleep.

"I'm tired." Cameron complained.

"Alright, let's go up to the room and go to sleep." I said, Jaxson was already asleep and I was carrying Cheyenne on my back, she was zonked out on my shoulder, Cameron was up but constantly yawning, he was able to walk up to the room with me. I took them into the bedroom, I lied Cheyenne down carefully on her and Cameron's bed.

"She can just sleep in her clothes." Rebecca whispered.

"May I mommy?" Cameron asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, you need your sleep." Rebecca said, he climbed into the bed and fell asleep once his head hit the pillow, I picked Jaxson up changing his diaper and putting him in a onesie to sleep in, I let him sleep in the bed with me that night. I wasn't as tired as I thought, I turned my phone on and texted Cody. 'U up?' I asked.

'Yea, I thought u wanted 2 celebrate?'

'I do, but I leave 2morrow.'

'That mean ur goin on tour wit us?'

'U kno it.'

'Where were u 2day?'

'O, I had nite off, watched it wit my family.'

'When I did run in, u weren't there.'

'Had 2 pee.' I lied.

'Thanx 4 sharing.'

'U asked.'

'Tru.'

'Why'd u do run in?'

'Randy and Ted said it was 4 new storyline.'

'Obviously it wasn't.'

'Now I kno.'

'I mite b in this storyline.'

'U r? How awesome!'

'Yeah, wat u said last nite, did u mean it?'

'Wat'd I say?'

'That u love me.'

'I meant it, I seriously love u.'

'Do u hate me if I don't say it bak?'

'U'll say it when ur ready and when u mean it.'

'Thanx 4 understanding, I just got hurt in the past.'

'It's cool, wat happened if u don't mind me askin?'

'I got 2 go, a kiddie is up.' I said, at least I thought one of them were up but they were just rolling over and I didn't want to explain it to him quite yet.

'Ok love u princess.' Cody wrote, I didn't write back ditto or I like you prince, to me that seems like a slap in the face, I set my phone on the nightstand looking up at the ceiling.

"Finally, Daisy just go to bed, it's too late to be texting Cody." Shawn said from the other room, I just giggled.


	27. Back On Tour

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Daisy's Point of View-**

I went to bed only to be woken up at 8 in the morning by Cameron and Cheyenne since we had to drive back to San Antonio. Mrs. Hansen sat in the back with Cameron and Cheyenne and I sat in the middle row with Jaxson, I slept whenever Jaxson slept, but there were times when Cody called or we texted, we were constantly talking, Rebecca calls it the honeymoon stage.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"We leave tonight, when we get home you got to unpack then repack." Shawn said.

"That's quick." I said, we made a lot of stops since Cameron and Cheyenne kept getting antsy so we would let them get out and run about, plus I would be able to stretch my legs and change Jaxson. We got back to our house at like 2 PM from traffic, and the frequent stops.

"Thanks for coming!" Rebecca said hugging Mrs. Hansen.

"And thank you SO much for watching Jaxson, I know he is a handful." I said hugging her.

"Jaxson is such a cutie pie, I miss having a baby in my house." Mrs. Hansen said as she hugged Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne, we carried our things inside the house and got them situated. I changed Jaxson's diaper and took him out to the living him laying him on the ground mat with his music foot toy where he just kick the hanging things and it plays notes, he loves it. I went back to my room unpacking my things from this past weekend and repacking it with more clothes for a weeks time of tour. I grabbed my school work putting it in a backpack as my carry-on along with my agenda to write down my assignments, I'm almost done with my senior year of high school since when I was off for that month time I cranked out the books and work. I took my stuff out to the living room, I sat down next to Rebecca on the couch listening to the music Jaxson was playing on his toy.

"Homework?" I asked, Rebecca and I went through my books writing and marking pages that I should and need to do for each subject since I was ahead in some books than others. Shawn walked out tightening his ponytail and looked over at us and we were just staring at him.

"What? Do I have a boogey?" Shawn asked, everyone cracked up.

"Daddy said boogey." Cheyenne said in between her little giggles.

"When's our flight?" I asked.

"We have a few hours, but we need to leave within an hour to make it to the airport." Shawn said, I got onto the floor playing with Jaxson trying to get him to crawl before I left, Cameron, Cheyenne were on one side of Jaxson and I was on the other, we would each take turns crawling forward in hopes he would mock us, but he just rocked back and forth.

"Why can't he crawl?" Cheyenne asked.

"It's like the saying, monkey see, monkey do. If he sees you do it, he'll do it." I said, we finally got him to take a couple of steps in crawling then he stopped. "YES! Jaxson you crawled!" I said excitedly picking him up, he just looked at me like I was psycho. I kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"We got to get going." Shawn said, Rebecca took us to the airport and we said our good-byes, I didn't want to leave since Jaxson just learned how to crawl. Shawn and I flew to our destination, I worked on some of my homework. "So, are you close to being done with your schooling?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, getting there." I said.

"Good." Shawn said as he drummed his thumbs against the arm rests.

"Dad…." I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you by not speaking to you for that month, and for sneaking around behind your back, you were so nice to me, I mean you adopted me as your own daughter, and Jaxson as your grandson, you could of sent Jaxson and I back to the homeless shelter after you found out about Cody and I, but you didn't. You even accepted Cody as my boyfriend and invited him to take me to the ball, of course I didn't know, if I would of known I would of started talking to you again, but I just feel terrible for being so rude to you when you have done so much to me." I said, the guilt was killing me.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you were angry at me and you did what you thought was right and to get what you wanted, Lord knows that I fight for what I want as well. Even though your not my biological child, your still my daughter and you do have a lot of quality's of a Hickenbottom. Plus, I don't regret not adopting you or Jaxson, Cameron and Cheyenne love you along with Rebecca, even though Cameron and Cheyenne may not understand everything right now, but you know. The whole Cody thing, I may not like some of his decisions, I have a few thoughts about him, but they may not be true and he has yet to prove himself to me, but he WAS a complete gentleman the night of the ball, and hasn't shown any bad qualities yet with you." Shawn said.

"So, your saying that you may not like Cody but he hasn't yet to prove himself to you?"

"Yes." Shawn said, we spent the flight talking and he was trying to explain some moves and how to do certain things about wrestling to me, but he said I may not understand it until I see it done in the ring. We got off the plane, we went down to baggage claim and Cody was standing there with a rose. "Did you tell him?" Shawn asked.

"No, I didn't know what time we were landing or leaving until we left." I said as we rode down the escalator. "Hey Cody, how'd you know we were on that plane?" I asked walking up to him hugging him.

"Dave told me, I got you a rose." Cody said handing it to me, I twirled it in between my fingers.

"Thanks." I said.

"Sir." Cody said shaking Shawn's hand, we walked to baggage claim hand and hand with Cody, Cody pulled my bag off the go around. He pulled it for me, Shawn rented us a rental car and we gave Cody a ride back to the hotel. "Would it be okay if I take your daughter out tonight?" Cody asked as we started climbing out of the rental car.

"I'm okay with it, as long as you bring her back by ten, if your late you can't take her out tomorrow night." Shawn said, Cody pulled my bag up to the room for me and I laid the rose down on the bed.

"You might need that." Cody said re-picking it up.

"Okay, be back later dad, thanks." I said smiling at Shawn and blew him a kiss, I walked out with Cody. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We are going to learn how to salsa dance."

"Why?"

"Because I thought it might be fun." Cody said, it might be fun. Cody and I learned how to salsa dance, it was harder than I thought. After our lesson, we went to the restaurant that was in the hotel sitting at the bar, we were sitting on the bar stools facing each other.

"So, how'd you know salsa would be fun?" I asked as I took a fry off the plate in front of us on the bar.

"Because, I figured you didn't know how to ball room dance, you can learn how to salsa dance as well."

"It was fun, it sure works up an appetite." I said.

"You never answered my question."

"What question was that?" I asked eating another fry.

"What happened in your past that hurt you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"You'll tell me when your ready."

"Yep, oh and I saw Jarrett at Wrestle Mania, he wanted me to tell you he said hi." I said.

"I forgot he was coming, I feel horrible now."

"It's cool, he was still so happy about being at the zoo with us." I said, we sat there slowly munching on the fries we ordered until it was time for him to take me back to my room before Shawn got mad for me being late.

"Maybe we can show your dad a little salsa dance." Cody said as we stood in front of my door.

"I don't think so, thanks for tonight."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting?"

"Yeah, defiantly." I said as I lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Love you." Cody said as he walked down the hall, I watched him walk down the hall before I walked into the room, Shawn and Hunter were sitting in the room.

"Hello." I said shutting the door behind me.

"Hey kid, you going to bed?" Shawn asked.

"No, not when we have company." I said looking at Hunter and sat down next to him, I was staring at his stitches.

"Do you have to look at my stitches?" Hunter asked.

"Sorry." I said as I pulled out my carry-on bag from the plane and worked on my homework as they talked about wrestling and the meeting tomorrow.

"Your boyfriend is lucky I didn't break him in half." Hunter said looking back at me.

"He just listened to what Randy and Ted said, if anything blame those two." I said not looking up from my math book.

"He didn't have to do it if he wasn't sure." Shawn said.

"Whatever." I said, I just ignored what they were saying and waited to go to sleep until Hunter left.


	28. Meeting 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day-Meeting- Daisy's Point of View-**

I sit here at the meeting, Hunter is on one side of me and Shawn is on the other, Cody is sitting across from me, he was sitting in between Randy and Ted. Vince sat at the end of the table with Linda, Stephanie and Shane standing or leaning against the shelf behind him, the creative team leader was sitting at the other end.

"Why don't you take my seat Dave?" I asked standing up letting Dave sit down.

"No, ladies get the seats." Dave said, we started arguing in mumble terms.

"Will someone just sit down?" Vince asked.

"Fine." Dave said sat down, I went and jumped onto the drawers behind Dave, I was happy I didn't have to sit at the table, I don't know why I'm here.

"Alright, why did you attack Hunter?" Vince asked.

"I want a title push." Randy said.

"Well, we kind of have to now or figure something else out." Vince said.

"The creative team has been thinking, why doesn't Randy call out Hunter and challenge him for a title match no disqualification match at Backlash, Randy wins from Ted and Cody interfering. Hunter wants the title back, when Hunter has a match with Randy on Raw, when Ted and Cody goes to interfere have Shawn and Dave come to the rescue, then it will set up a three man tag team match." She said.

"How does Daisy play into this?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not involved in this, I just came since you're my ride here." I said.

"Are you trained?" Vince asked.

"No, but I know how to take a bump." I said.

"We can work with that." The creative team leader said.

"What part of 'I'm not involved with this,' does people not understand?" I asked.

"Daisy, no one cares what you think, if you want to be a diva you got to start small." Hunter said.

"Whatever." I said jumping off and headed towards the door.

"Daisy, meeting's not over." Vince said, I walked back and sat back down as they worked out further details, I am very impatient. When the meeting was officially over I went to catering with Cody.

"Why don't you want to be involved with this storyline?" Cody asked.

"I don't want to be in the middle of you and my dad, even if it IS for a storyline." I said as I took a bite into a cookie.

"We're not really fighting in real life though."

"I know, but I don't know, I just hate being in the middle of things and I don't want to in get involved in wrestling quite yet."

"I thought it was something you want to do?"

"I want to learn how, but I don't know if it is something I want to do, I haven't even graduated high school yet." I said as Lindsey walked in.

"Daisy, it's time to work." Lindsey said.

"Coming." I said.

"I'll see you later?"

"For sure, do you want to have dinner with my dad and I?" I asked picking up my trash.

"I'll think about it, love you." Cody said, I smiled at him as I walked out with Lindsey, I worked on wardrobe that night, I wasn't that talkative since I was constantly thinking of something. That night I didn't eat dinner since I wasn't hungry, I just worked on my homework and went to bed.


	29. Storyline Begins!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A Month Later-Daisy's Point of View-**

Randy won the belt at Backlash with Ted's and Cody's help, tonight they are filming the three man tag match, I am supposed to make my first appearance by running in and checking on Shawn. Jim Ross already knows what's happening so he knows to call me Shawn's daughter. I walked into the wardrobe room to see Lindsey laying things out for the night.

"Your early." Lindsey said not looking up.

"I can't work tonight."

"I know, you are doing your first appearance." Lindsey said.

"Your not mad?" I asked as Cody walked in wrapping his arms around me, he kissed my cheek.

"No, your still working in wardrobe, but your just doing a storyline for a little while." She said.

"Phew, thanks." I said.

"Since your not working, me and you can hang out more." Cody whispered into my ear, we walked down the halls and went down a dark hallway and sat down across from each other Indian style. "First television appearance, you scared?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'm going to fall flat on my face." I said as I played with my shoe laces.

"You won't, your not wearing heels."

"True."

"Tonight, you want to go swimming?"

"Sure." I said, we sat in the hallway talking and giggling when Hunter walked by.

"Cody, Daisy!" Hunter yelled.

"Hunter!" I yelled back.

"Your dad would be mad if he saw you two in a dark hallway, I'll give you three seconds to get out now."

"Your not our dad." I said getting to my feet.

"3.….2.…" Hunter said.

"Fine." I said, Cody and I walked out.

"Thanks, plus our match is coming up." Hunter said, Cody wrapped his arm around me resting it on my shoulder as we walked to the gorilla position. I stood there watching all six men walk out at different times, well besides Randy, Ted and Cody that went out together. I stood there waiting for my cue, when the match was over and I could see out watching for the right time to run out, I saw my cue when they were attacking Shawn, I ran out and ran down the ramp sliding into the ring. I was yelling at the Legacy, I wasn't really mad at them but it added to the storyline. Randy was the one that had this look on his face like he didn't care if I was there or not.

"Come on guys, let's go." Cody said, they slowly climbed out, and walked up the ramp backwards looking at me, I would look down at Shawn and then back at them.

"Are you okay?" I asked Shawn.

"Yeah, I'm good, how's the others?" Shawn asked, I walked in between Dave and Hunter, I looked at Dave first.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, my back is just sore." Dave said, I looked over at Hunter.

"I'm fine." Hunter said, other refs and paramedic people came out to add to the storyline, I stuck with Shawn. When we got backstage, Cody was waiting for me and I hugged Cody and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Dad, could I go swimming later?" I asked.

"Sure." Shawn said as the creative leader walked up to us.

"Hey, I was sent to tell you that there is a meeting to discuss this storyline next week." She said.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Shawn said, it was a little weird that she came out to tell us when they could of just called us. I went to wardrobe working with Lindsey until Shawn came and got me after he changed.

"See you next week Lindsey." I said.

"Alright, are you actually going to work next week?"

"I don't know, depends on what they have planned for me with this storyline." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"She'll work next week." Shawn said as he gently pushed me out of the room.

"If I'm going to wrestle, would I still be able to do wardrobe?" I asked as we headed out of the arena.

"Probably, but on part time though." Shawn said.

"Good." I said, we drove over to the hotel and I changed into my swimsuit pulling a sweater over it. "I'm going to go to the pool with Cody." I said pulling out my phone and grabbed a towel and key.

"Alright, be back by ten." Shawn said, I called Cody.

"Hey, where are you at?" I asked.

"I am just getting to my room."

"Oh, what room you in?"

"358." Cody said.

"I'm coming over." I said hanging up the phone and went over to his room right when he was walking out in his swimsuit, he wasn't wearing a shirt and he had a towel hung over his arm and holding his cell phone and key in his hands.

"I seem underdressed." Cody said looking at me.

"At least you have some kind of pants on." I said.

"But you have a sweater or some kind of shirt on." Cody said.

"I have to be back by ten."

"Well, pool closes at nine." Cody said as we went down to the pool, I set my stuff down on a chair, I went to the edge of the pool to climb in. "Look out below!" Cody yelled before he ran and jumped in, the water splashed up hitting me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Beat that." Cody said.

"I will." I said stepping back and ran jumping into the pool.

"Nice." Cody said, we spent the night splashing each other, and chased each other around the pool. "Up!" Cody said grabbing my leg and threw me over his shoulder.

"What was that!" I asked coming to the surface.

"I was just testing your reflexes." Cody said, I climbed out of the pool and went to the Jacuzzi. "It might help if you turn it on." Cody said climbing out of the pool turning it on before he climbed into the Jacuzzi with me, he wrapped his arm around me. We sat in the Jacuzzi talking when a security guard came out.

"Pools now closed, you got to get out." He said, we nodded and climbed out. I wrapped myself up in my towel wiping myself dry before I slid my shoes on and putting my sweater on. Cody walked me to my room first since I was on the second floor and he was on the third floor.

"That was fun." I said as we stood in front of my room.

"I had fun defiantly." Cody said.

"I should get in, we have an early flight." I said pecking him on the lips.

"Love you." Cody said smirking before he turned on his heels and started walking down the hall.

"I love you too." I said in a whisper, I think I do love him, he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"Did you just say you love me too?" Cody asked, I nodded, he smiled widely as he ran up to me picking me up and I wrapped my feet around his waist and my arms around his neck looking down into his brown eyes. I kissed him again on the lips, I felt his tongue licking my lips begging entrance into my mouth, I slightly opened my mouth allowing his tongue into my mouth and I slid my tongue into his mouth exploring it. I was too busy looking deep into his brown eyes and making out with him to see Hunter and Stephanie coming down the hallway.

"Uh-Hum." Hunter said pretending to cough, I glanced over to see them and we broke the kiss, Cody helped me to my feet and I wiped my mouth.

"Sorry." I said.

"Cody, I think you should go to your room." Stephanie said, Shawn's accepted us but Hunter is still a little angry at Cody with the whole attacking him thing.

"Catch you later Daisy, love you." Cody said kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." I said watching him walk down the hallway, I was embarrassed of them finding me like that.

"I'm not going to tell your dad that I saw you and Cody playing tonsil hockey with Cody, even though I'm sure he knows you two kiss." Hunter said crossing his big muscle arms over his chest.

"It's kind of funny though." Stephanie said biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Thank you!" I said hugging them before I went into my room getting ready to go to bed.


	30. Breakfast with Hunter and Stephanie

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A Week Later- Daisy's Point of View-**

Today we were having a creative team meeting, I had already finished all my homework so I had to call Rebecca to get more. I was sleeping peacefully when Shawn started shaking me.

"Daisy, get up!" Shawn said.

"Why? It's 8 AM." I said looking at the clock.

"Stephanie and Hunter want us to go do breakfast with them." Shawn said, great the two people that caught me and Cody making out a week ago.

"But at 8 AM?"

"What other time would you eat breakfast?"

"Not at 8, I'm tired." I said in a whiny manner.

"You shouldn't of stayed up that late last night talking to Cody on the phone."

"Fine, I'm getting up." I said getting up and going to take a shower to wake myself up. I got out of the shower getting dressed in capri jeans and a black rolling stones shirt, when I got out of the bathroom Hunter and Stephanie were already there.

"Hey Daisy." Hunter said, I started turning slight red still embarrassed of how they found me and Cody last week.

"Why are you red?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not red." I said pulling on tennis shoes, we went to Denny's that was next door, I wasn't that hungry. It was so awkward being there, I just sat there nervously poking at my food.

"So, you and Cody are…." Hunter said.

"Dating." I said finishing his sentence looking up at him from my plate.

"Right." Hunter said as he took a bite of his food.

"May I be excused?" I asked looking at Shawn.

"Sure, you okay? You have barely touched your food." Shawn said.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry." I said standing up walking out front calling Rebecca to get more homework assignments and I talked to Cameron and Cheyenne, I could hear Jaxson in the background. I walked back into Denny's sitting at the table, the food on my plate had all been eating. "Whoa, you guys were hungry." I said sipping at my orange juice.

"Yeah, we need food." Shawn said, I sat there listening to them talk about weird things.

"We're going to be late for the meeting." Stephanie said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, we should get going." Hunter said, we went out to the parking lot of the hotel getting into our two cars. I pulled out my phone texting Cody 'Headin 2 arena.'

'Good, I'm there already waitin 4 my princess 2 arrive.'

'Aw…' I wrote, we got to the arena and Cody was standing outside waiting for me, he came out and opened the door for me. "Hey prince." I said hugging him and pecking him on the lips.

"Not in front of me kids." Shawn said.

"Sorry dad." I said.

"Sorry sir." Cody said, we walked hand and hand into the arena.


	31. Meeting 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Daisy's Point of View-**

We went into the meeting, Dave wasn't attending this one for other reasons so I HAD to sit between Hunter and Shawn, but I sat across from Cody and we were jokily smacking each other with our feet until we accidentally hit Hunter and he just gave us this look, we just giggled.

"Alright, so, tonight we want Ted to go against Shawn, I would like Randy and Cody to interfere, then Daisy you will run out to protect your dad." A creative team member said.

"Why do that? We can't have her constantly running out to protect me, it will get old after a little while, why don't we add a little something to the mix?" Shawn said.

"Why doesn't she take a hit to the head by a chair? She knows how to take a bump right?" Randy asked.

"A chair shot? Doesn't that hurt?" I asked.

"Not if the person doing it knows how to do it." Hunter said.

"Why don't we have Cody do it since she trusts him more?" Ted asked.

"Excuse me, don't I have a say in if I get a chair shot or not?" I asked.

"No, you don't." Hunter said.

"Why am I at this meeting if I can't decide?" I asked.

"What's there to decide?" Shawn asked.

"Come on Daisy, me and you can practice it before hand and you trust me right?" Cody asked.

"I trust you, but what are the consequences of getting this chair shot?" I asked.

"There is no turning back, if you get this chair shot you are going to have to go full force on this wrestling thing." Vince said.

"Can't I think about it?" I asked.

"No, you got to decide." Hunter said.

"Just give me a few moments to think about it." I said getting up and walking out of the room, I sat down leaning against the wall next to the door bringing my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them, Cody walked out and walked around me sitting down.

"You want to talk about it?" Cody asked.

"Not really, I just got to make a decision, either way I'll hate myself." I said resting my head on my knees.

"What way is your heart telling you?" Cody asked scooting closer to me wrapping an arm around me.

"I don't know, I just hate letting people down, I want to do both."

"Then why don't you do both?"

"How could I do both? I mean, how could I focus on both plus with school work? And obviously my dad has already planned on me to wrestle."

"I think you could do it, I mean your doing it now, I thought you were almost done with your school work anyway? It doesn't matter what Shawn wants or what I want, it is ultimately what you want." Cody said trying to tickle my stomach.

"I am almost done with my school work, I'm about 60% through my books."

"Okay, your almost done with that, once your finished with your school work it's one less thing for you to worry about and the thing is, you can do it if you set your mind to it."

"If I do this chair shot, I'm pretty much going to have to become a diva?"

"Pretty much, no one is going to forget you." Cody said, I looked over at him looking deep into his brown eyes.

"Would you hate me if I don't become a diva?"

"Nope, I will love you either way."

"But I'll let Shawn and Hunter down."

"Forget them." Cody said, which got me to giggle, "What's really bothering you? I mean, I thought you were excited about being involved with wrestling?"

"I am, but I don't want to leave wardrobe and kind of nervous of doing a chair shot." I said.

"A chair shot is nothing, trust me."

"It won't hurt?"

"You might have a head ache, but nothing too horrible." Cody said.

"I'm trusting you with this." I said.

"There's no turning back, you sure you want to do it?"

"I'm positive." I said nodding, Cody got to his feet and helped pulling me up to my feet.

"I love you." Cody said pecking me on the lips.

"I know, I love you too." I said.

"Let's get in there before Hunter comes back out and catches us again." Cody said which got me laughing, Cody opened the door allowing me to walk in first and I went and sat down in between Shawn and Hunter, everyone was staring.

"I'll do it if and only if I can continue to work in the wardrobe department." I said.

"How would that be possible?" Vince asked.

"I can come in early with Lindsey and work before matches and work after my matches, even in between shows. And I can design outfits along with making them if need be." I said.

"It's going to be a lot of work for a girl your age." Stephanie said.

"And along with your school work." Shawn said.

"I'm almost done with my school, and I'm willing to do it and my heart and brain is into doing it." I said.

"Alright, if you think you can do it and if I suspect that one thing is slacking I will remove you from one of them." Vince said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"So, she's going to take the chair shot?" Randy asked.

"Are you really that stupid?" I asked, he just gave me a look, "Just a question, yes, I'm taking the chair shot." I said.

"I will give Shawn your standard contract to look over for you." Vince said.

"So, what exactly is going to happen, I run in when they start attacking Shawn and Cody hits me with a chair?" I asked.

"Something along those lines." Hunter said.

"And you thought I was stupid." Randy mumbled, I gently tossed my pen across the table hitting him.

"Meeting adjourned before more pens are thrown." Vince said.

"Or more to…." Hunter said before I smacked him and gave him a dirty look.

"What?" Ted asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"It must have been something if Hunter was going to say it." Shawn said.

"No, it's not that big of a deal, right Stephanie?" I asked looking at her, Cody was biting his lip.

"I'm not getting involved in this." Stephanie said.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Cody said, I got up and walked out hand and hand with Cody.

"Are we going to practice the chair shot?" I asked swinging our hands.

"Alright, I won't hit you with it yet, I will just tap you with it so you could get a feel for it." Cody said.

"Good, I don't want to get hit that much." I said as we went down to the ring, he pulled out the rigged chairs.

"See, their not real chairs they are like foamy Styrofoam stuff, it weighs the same as a real chair and looks like a real chair but it does not feel the same when you get hit by it, see." Cody said handing it over to me, it felt like a real folding chair that you would sit on.

"And it won't hurt?" I asked, I handed it back to him and he tapped me with it.

"Did that hurt?"

"No, that was just a tap and the thing is, with this stuff it also supposed to help dent easily so it will look more painful."

"Okay, so where exactly will you hit me?" I asked.

"So, you will be bent down like this checking your dad, you stand up to yell at us to leave, maybe right when you turn around to look at us I will hit you right here." Cody said tapping me on the neck/head area.

"How would I fall, just like this?" I asked falling a certain way.

"Something like that, but more realistic."

"Alright, sounds and looks good." I said, we went back stage getting ready for the night.


	32. It All Hits the Fan

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Randy's Point of View-**

I can't believe that Daisy is going to go with the chair shot, she is falling right into our trap.

"Your girl is actually going to go through with it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Cody said pulling on a legacy shirt.

"You must really love her?" Ted asked.

"Very much." Cody said sliding his bag to the side for no one to trip over it, I was sliding up my knee pads.

"Let me guess your going to go hang with her before the show?" I asked.

"Yeah for a few moments, I first got to go talk to the production crew to get a chair put under the ring." Cody said tying up his boots and leaving.

"This is all a part of my plan." I said smiling mischievously.

"Do you think it'll work?" Ted asked.

"It has to work, it's bullet proof."

"Are you sure it can't back fire?"

"I don't think so."

"Your confident." Ted said.

"I have to be." I said, we pulled on our knee pads and elbow pads rest of the way before we walked out. "Come on, I got to go talk to the production crew."

"What for?" Ted asked.

"You'll see." I said, we walked up to the production truck talking to the girl that talked to Cody.

"Yeah, he came out like ten minutes ago asking for a fake chair to be put under the ring." She said.

"How do you tell the difference anyway?" Ted asked.

"They are marked with a R for real and F for fake, really small right here." She said showing him.

"Well, he needs a real chair not a fake one."

"Then why did he say fake if he needed a real one?" She asked.

"Well, he is stressed out and zoned out, he is so focused on tonight because it's a BIG night for him and he doesn't want to mess up, you know he's psyching himself out, I'm surprised he can even walk from being so nervous."

"Alright, we'll get the real one out there, you sure it's supposed to be a real one?"

"Positive, I was there at the meeting." I said.

"We cross our hearts." Ted said.

"Alright, I'll go put it out there right now." She said grabbing a real chair and heading inside the arena.

"Your such a liar." Ted whispered.

"I know." I said. We headed to the gorilla position, we looked out the curtain into the crowd, Cody and Daisy walked up with Shawn, Dave and Hunter were close by at the monitor keeping a close eye on things I'm assuming. Ted went out first followed by Shawn. Shawn won, Cody and I ran out attacking him from behind, Ted got to his feet helping us, we cornered him into the far left corner near the announcer table, Daisy ran out like she was supposed too, we slid out of the ring. She was squatting down checking Shawn, she would look back at us to make sure we were 'leaving.' When she was paying attention to Shawn, Cody slid back into the ring on the side near the ramp, he got to his feet and I pulled out the chair checking to make sure it had the R on it.

"Cody!" I yelled loud enough just for him to hear, I slid the chair in smiling evilly, he picked the chair up from the ring floor. I turned to look at Ted smiling in approval. Daisy stood up and turned around to take the chair shot like planned, Cody didn't even look at the marking to see if it was marked R or F before he hit her. She fell to the ground, she was bleeding from a gush on her head that the chair caused and her eyes were closed, Ted and I ran up the ramp.

**Cody's Point of View-**

"Oh my god Daisy!" I said seeing blood come from the gush on her forehead, Shawn jumped to her side.

"What did you do?" Shawn asked as Dave and Hunter ran down sliding into the ring.

"Nothing, I just did what I was supposed too." I said, I'm completely innocent, I looked at the chair closer to see the chair marked R. Shawn saw the marking as well as Dave and Hunter kept saying 'Daisy' trying to get her to wake up.

"You bastard, you used a real chair instead of a fake one." Shawn growled, I stood up backing away from Shawn who would take a step closer every time I took a step back.

"I didn't know!" I said sticking my hands up innocently.

"Just get the hell out of here before I kill you myself." Hunter said as refs and paramedics slid in trying to stop the gush from bleeding anymore. I slid out going up the ramp kicking myself, why didn't I look at the mark? I kept thinking that and I was going to kill Randy for giving me a real chair instead of a fake one, I went into the locker room seeing Randy and Ted giggling.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said slamming Randy against the lockers.

"What did I do?" Randy asked cocky.

"You know what you did." I said swinging my arm back to punch him.

"Fella's not here." Ted aid.

"Don't butt in, I know you were involved somehow, I am done with you two for good. You made me hurt the girl of my life, that's lower than low." I said as I slammed Randy against the lockers one more time before I grabbed my bag and angrily walked out.

**Shawn's Point of View-**

I went back to my daughter's side, now I'm double thinking this whole her wrestling thing if I can't even trust her boyfriend to do the right thing.

"Daisy come on." I said holding her hand, the paramedics were carefully moving her onto the stretcher, they wrapped a brace around her neck just in case, her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" She asked as she went to rub her head.

"Don't move ma'am." The paramedic said.

"Dad!" She exclaimed.

"Right here sweetie." I said, they moved her onto the rolling bed stretcher outside the ring, I slid out grabbing her hand again.

"Shawn, I'll go get your things and meet you at the hospital." Hunter said as him and Dave headed up the ramp as we went around it.

"Thanks, don't kill anyone." I joked.

"Save that for you." Dave said.

"Dad!" Daisy whined, I looked back at her with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry sweetie." I said walking faster with her.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I asked moving strands of her blonde hair as we got to the exit for the ambulances.

"No, the last thing I remember is checking to make sure you were okay."

"Don't strain yourself." I said as they loaded her in and I climbed in sitting on the bench next to her.

"She probably has post dramatic trauma, the events will slowly come back to her within time. Is she allergic to anything?" The paramedic asked.

"No." I said holding her hand.

"I'm going to start an IV, okay….what's your name princess?" He asked.

"Daisy Lee Hickenbottom, I am 16 years old." She said.

"Very good Daisy, your showing some good signs. What year is it?"

"That's easy, 2009." She said as the paramedic then started to put gauzes on her forehead to make the gash stop bleeding.

"Alright, do you know your dad's name?"

"Michael Shawn Hickenbottom." Daisy said.

"Do you remember anything about this incident?" He asked.

"Cody was supposed to hit me with a fake chair, I ran out checking on my dad, I turned around and after that nothing." Daisy said crying more.

"It's okay Daisy." I said.

"It's scary not remembering."

"It'll come back with time okay." The paramedic said as the ambulance came to a stop and we climbed out for they can pull her out. I sat in her room as they stitched up her cut, they did x-rays on her.

"Hey Shawn, where's our little girl?" Hunter asked.

"X-rays, then to CAT scans and MRI's to make sure there is no internal bleeding." I said running a hand through my hair.

"I know your scared, but she's going to be fine." Dave said.

"I should call home, can you stay here until I get back?" I asked.

"Willingly." Hunter said, I walked out using a pay phone, I saw Stephanie, Shane and Vince walk in patting me on the back, I pointed them to the right room as I listened to our answering machine.

"Hey Rebecca, there was a slight accident with Daisy, she is going to be okay but just call me tomorrow and you can talk to her. I love you." I said hanging up the phone, I rested my hands on the payphone and leant my head against my hands. "Thank you God for watching her tonight." I mumbled.

"How is Daisy sir?" Cody asked, I could recognize his voice.

"You're a dead man walking Mr. Rhodes." I said turning around.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I seriously didn't know, it was all Randy's fault." Cody said.

"I don't believe you." I said walking closer to him.

"How is she? Please just put my heart and brain to rest saying she's okay."

"Why should I?"

"Sir, I said I was sorry." Cody said, I knocked the stuff animals and flowers out of his hand.

"Sorry doesn't cut the pain you have or will cause, you have messed with the wrong person. You can attack Hunter, Dave and me, but you DO NOT mess with my daughter and your so called girlfriend."

"Shawn!" Hunter yelled walking down to me pushing me away from Cody.

"Hunter leave me alone." I said.

"No, we don't need you in jail, Daisy's back and asking for you." Hunter said.

"Your lucky, sleep with one eye open." I said turning around on my heels, I could hear Hunter yelling at Cody.

"As for you, I would leave in five seconds or I will call security or I will take care of you myself."

"Could you just tell me how she is."

"Not good if she's in the hospital, 2 seconds." Hunter said.

"Could you give her this…" Cody try to say then Hunter punched him.

"No fair." I said.

"Just go, I'll take care of him." Hunter said picking up the stuffed animal up I knocked down earlier and had security take Cody out.

"Daddy!" Daisy said when I walked in, I walked over to her hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked looking at the others in the room.

"He hasn't come in yet." Dave said.

"Mr. Hickenbottom, and Mr. Helmsley." A security guard said.

"You didn't kill Cody did you?" Stephanie asked.

"Not yet." I said.

"What does Cody have to do with it?" Daisy asked, we walked out with the guard.

"He has been safely taken to his car and has left, but we had to file a report since a punch was thrown." The guard said.

"Shawn!" Vince said walking out.

"Hunter did it, he stopped me." I said, we filled out a report for them to put on record.

"Hickenbottom?" A doctor asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Daisy's father?" He asked, I nodded, "Well, her neck isn't broke, but she has internal bleeding that we need to drain tonight, she is going to have to stay the night or for a couple of days to make sure it all drains out and it doesn't clot." He said.

"Thanks doc." I said, I walked into the room, they explained what happened out there.

"Dad, why would Cody do that?" Daisy asked in between cries, she had tears rolling down her face.

"I don't know, but you got to stay here for a little while, you got internal bleeding that needs to be drained, they want you to stay her just in case it clots or it all didn't drain." I said.

"Maybe that's why I have a headache." Daisy said.

"Maybe." Hunter said, we had security stand outside of the room, I stayed with her that night, they drained the blood, Dave was going to bring back our bags for us. Daisy worked on her homework as I napped during the day, I stayed up all night watching her sleep peacefully.


	33. Regret

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**A Week Later- Cody's Point of View-**

Raw is tonight, I'm kind of nervous and scared to go back tonight, I am hating myself for what happened last week. I've been missing Daisy like crazy and am angry at Randy. I had the song 'I Never Needed You' by Lonestar on my computer's iTunes in my hotel room.

'_Here I am again staring at these unfamiliar walls  
Of some hotel so far from home  
I try my best to sleep, I close my eyes  
But all this peace and quiet just reminds me I'm alone  
Let me hear your voice on the wind  
Let me feel your touch on my skin'_

**I look around this empty hotel room that I have grown accustom to from traveling, but now they seem so bare, so unfamiliar without you here. I can't pull out my phone and text you. I can't be in this room anymore because I feel so alone and brings memories of you to me, I walk out onto the balcony looking out onto the pool below. The wind blowing slightly, I could swear I heard you screaming or yelling my name at the pool and I looked and you weren't there. I just want to hear your voice, I watched this girl that resembled you in hopes maybe it was you, she will turn around smile at me like you always did and wave for me to come. I just want to kiss you once again, wrap my arms around you and cuddle.**

_'I never wanted you the way I want you now  
I would give anything to see your arms reach out  
I never hurt like this or felt the emptiness I feel inside  
I never needed you like I need you tonight'_

**I know that your hurt, but I want you in a way I never wanted you before. Before if I wanted to hear your voice or wanted to see you, I could just go by your hotel room or just call you up for no reason once so ever. I turn my attention to the distance of greenery, I can see you, I know it was a figment of my imagination, but I just want you to reach your arms out for one last hug. I just wish I could hold you in my arms for one last night. I shook my head trying to get the images out of my head.**

_'All I think about is how sweet you look standing in the doorway  
Smiling while I brushed away your tears  
All I dream about is the next time I can hold you  
And I can show you all the love I'm feeling here  
All I know is I can't wait, my body trembles, my heart aches'_

**I turned around, I can see you standing in the doorframe of the door leading back into my room. I remember the day that we were on a balcony last, smiling widely in each others embrace when your dad found us. I spent a few days smiling and holding you while wiping away your tears. I just hope I can hold you again, show you that it was a mistake not on my behalf, and all the love I am feeling for you and how it is slowly killing me. I don't know if I can wait any longer, my heart hurts without you.**

I just listened to the song non stop in hopes maybe she could hear it, but I know she can't, she's probably on a plane back to Texas all I know. I heard my alarm on my phone go off saying it was time to go to the arena for Raw, I left hoping that I don't get beat that bad tonight. I got to the arena, I waited by the door for Hunter and Dave to arrive, at least try to convince them before I hit Shawn up and give him time to cool off.

**Hunter's Point of View-**

Daisy has fully recovered but is deeply depressed from what I've heard, Vince sent her home to recover some. We have tried to keep Shawn away from Cody as much as possible. Dave and I walked into the arena to see Cody standing there waiting.

"Hey guy's where's Shawn?" Cody asked.

"You should stay away from him and us." Dave said as we started walking away.

"Look guys, could you just listen for five minutes." Cody begged.

"This should be good, let's listen Dave." I said turning around.

"I had left Randy and Ted for good, I'm not friends with them anymore, I am cutting off all connections to them." Cody said.

"Boo who…big whoop." Dave said.

"Randy switched the chairs, Randy tossed me a real chair instead of a fake one, yes I didn't check the marking, I trusted Randy to hand me the fake one. I swear to God it's the truth, I would never want to hurt Daisy." Cody said.

"Blame Randy because he's not here to defend himself, really cute." I said, I could tell he was getting frustrated, Dave walked me to Stephanie's office where I spend most of the night with our kids. "You should of heard the excuse Cody just used on us." I said giggling.

"What's that?" Stephanie asked playing with our one daughter and I picked the other one up onto my lap holding her.

"He's saying Randy switched the chairs."

"Could it be possible?"

"What are you saying?" I asked confused.

"Do you remember when we first started dating? My dad was pissed and upset, he accepted it then you got drugged and slept with Trish?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I was punished big time." I said running a hand through my daughter's hair.

"It took that one person to find the truth, remember Dave was there when Trish drugged you."

"Yeah, but your dad and Shane put me on a lie detector."

"What I'm saying is no one is giving him the benefit of doubt that he needs, you know Randy the most, just go throw him around a bit to see if he finally squeals."

"It won't hurt, but if he does squeal to me, how could I prove it to Dave, Shawn and Daisy?" I asked.

"What's going on?" My oldest daughter asked.

"Nothing sweetie, adult stuff." I said.

"Daddy still has his lie detector." Stephanie said.

"That doesn't always works."

"How?" Stephanie asked confused.

"Some people could control their heart beat." I said.

"What if you could get it on tape or video?" Stephanie asked.

"How could I do that?" I asked.

"Why don't you have someone hide in the locker and record it from there?" My oldest daughter asked.

"Not bad idea pumpkin." I said as I put my youngest down and headed out of the room.

"Good luck." Stephanie said, I went into the catering area in search of Cody, he was sitting alone at a table where Randy and Ted was sitting at a different table, he was serious about not being friends with those jerks anymore. Cody had his ear buds in looking at 4x7 photos, I walked over to him seeing the photo he was looking at, it was one of him and Daisy on a horse, Daisy was mid-laugh and he was smiling from laughter.


	34. Getting the Truth

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Cody's Point of View-**

I was going to try and go unnoticed tonight, I didn't care anymore so I went into the catering area grabbing a few finger sandwiches and sat down at a different table than Randy and Ted. I pulled out my iPod putting my ear buds in turning it to a different song than earlier, I turned it to 'Pictures of You' by The Last Goodnight. I pulled out 4x7 photos that I got printed out, I also pulled out my phone and camera that I haven't quite gotten to printing out.

'_This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son_  
_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be'_

**I'm sitting at this table alone in the catering area looking through pictures I have of Daisy and I on my phone, camera and hard copy. A picture of her with my family with my dad's clock in the background he made by himself, her and my cousin that is 6 months now, picture of me and her during the water fight. A picture of my cousin squirting her with a water gun, my mom on the phone talking to my uncle to pick something up and Daisy was in the background making a funny face. These pictures showed me how much fun we had and what we used to be like together.**

'_There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
Just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry_

_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be'_

**The drug that cures me is you, I can't live my life without you. This mistake has gotten us shook up like an earthquake, I am dead without your love. I flipped through more pictures, us at the zoo with Jarrett, us hill surfing, us at the ball and us at the hall of fame playing with Cameron and Cheyenne.**

'_Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me_  
_We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter  
How hard we might swing_  
_Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be'_

**She told me every little secret, we had our own little secrets, we confessed anything that needed to be confessed. We promised each other we'll be together forever even if we have to fight for it. There was no lies between us, we told the truth the whole truth. We aren't the popular folks, we aren't the people that are like 'Look at me.' We are each others gold and title, and we are proud of it. I started looking through the photos of us at the ranch, I stopped at the one that Dave got of us, Daisy was mid laugh and I was sitting behind her smiling from laughter, it was cute because you could tell we were both having a grand time, I loved her laugh and smile.**

I felt someone pull out my ear bud which made me snap my head to see Hunter walking around me.

"Who took that photo?" Hunter asked nodding towards the photo.

"Why should you care? You got the perfect life, half of me is missing." I said.

"Look, sorry for not listening before or believing you, I'm going to give you the benefit of doubt. Your innocent until your proven guilty, I need your help to get Randy to admit he did it if it is true." Hunter said.

"I'll do anything to help prove that he did it."

"Good." Hunter said patting my leg slightly, Hunter and I went to the men's locker room.

**Hunter's Point of View-**

We walked into the locker room, I looked around the locker room at the different sized lockers finding the perfect one for Cody.

"Ah Ha! Perfect one." I said opening one for him.

"Why do I have to go into the locker?" Cody asked.

"I'm too big to fit, here's the camera, there's tape over the red light and you just got to push record." I said handing him the camera, I shut the door on him. "You good in there?" I asked.

"A little tight, but I'm fine." Cody said, it was now a waiting game until Randy and Ted walks into the locker room.

"Hey Hunter." Ted said walking in now.

"Ted leave, I need to talk to Orton alone." I said in a dead serious tone, Ted patted Randy on the back before walking out.

"What's up Hunter?" Randy asked a little worried expression came across his face.

"Anything you might need to tell me or want to tell me, now would be the best time to tell me." I said.

"Not really, what do you want to know?" Randy asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you switch the chairs on Cody?"

"Why should you care?" Randy said.

"I care because she is like a niece to me, just answer the god damn question Orton or.."

"Or what?"

"I'll do this!" I said grabbing him by his shirt picking him up slamming into opposing lockers from Cody, "Did you switch the chairs?" I growled.

"Yes, and I'm proud of it." He said, I slammed him into the lockers once again a little harder.

"Why in the hell did you do so?"

"None of your damn business." Randy spat out, I bitch slapped him hard enough to cause him to bite his lip causing it to bleed.

"Answer me and you won't get hurt any worse."

"I switched the chairs because I hate her, she took Cody from Ted and I, if Daisy is out of the picture, he'll come crawling back to us."

"How'd that turn out for you so far?" I asked.

"Daisy's out of the picture, and soon enough Cody will come back within time, that time would be when he realizes she doesn't want him." Randy said.

"You piece of shit!" I said slamming him against the lockers letting him drop to the ground, I kicked him a couple of times and let Cody out of the locker. "Thanks bud." I said smiling at my work.

"I could have been lying." Randy said slowly trying to get up holding onto his ribs.

"It can be edited." Cody said kicking Randy back down.

"No, it'll be fine." I said taking the camera back from him, he followed me as I went to find Dave and Shawn, "Why are you following me?" I asked turning around.

"One, why do you want to help me?"

"Because I was you once."

"How?" Cody asked, I just gave him this 'Don't ask' look, "Never mind, two, I was following you to tell Dave and Shawn."

"No, you stay and try not to get killed, and I work alone. Trust me, I have worked with them for many years." I said patting him on the bicep before I turned around and headed to the locker room Dave and Shawn always sit in, Dave was there to make sure that Shawn didn't commit homicide, even though Dave and I could easily do it as well from anger.

"Hey Hunter, you ready for your match tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, look, I chatted with Cody and heard his side of the story…"

"Your on his side now?" Shawn asked standing up trying to get in my face.

"Just listen, I went and talked to Randy, and I got it on film." I said playing the clip for them.

"It doesn't prove anything, you beat it out of him, he could lie to get you to stop beating him, it happens all the time, I've seen it on CSI." Dave said.

"We've all worked with Randy, we know him well enough to do this."

"Just drop it, I don't care who did it, but it was my daughter who got hurt, if I had a choice all three will be dead."

"You of all people should know to put the blame on the right person." I said.

"Hunter, just walk away." Dave said, I left and Cody was waiting for me in his ring gear for his match against Shawn.

"So?" Cody asked.

"They don't believe me, sorry." I said shrugging.

"Great, I really am dead meat in my match tonight."

"Look, Shawn may attack you a little but he knows the limit, he has a little self control." I said, I went to get ready for my match against Randy. I got out in time to watch Cody's match against Shawn, after Shawn won he continued attacking Cody, he repeatedly said 'How do you like that?' or 'That one was for Daisy.' The ref's were able to pull him off, Shawn calmed down some before he started walking up the ramp, Randy and Ted ran through the crowd jumping the railing and slid into the ring attacking Cody.

"That's for thinking you can leave us, and where's Hunter now?" Randy yelled as he kicked him, I ran out past Shawn sliding in pushing them off Cody and dealing with them myself, both climbed out and started to head out through the crowd, I went over crouching down next to Cody.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Cody whispered when Stephanie's music hit, she walked out onto the stage with a microphone.

"Next week on Monday Night Raw, it will be a tag team match, Cody Rhodes and HHH versus Randy Orton and Ted Dibiase." Stephanie said causing the fans to scream, I helped Cody backstage and put some ice on his ribs mainly.


	35. Lonely

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Daisy's Point of View-**

'_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head'  
_

**I was sitting at home, I pulled out my scrapbook I brought with me from my house to the homeless shelter to here, it had photos from when I was in school.**

"**What is that?" Cheyenne asked.**

"**My scrapbook, you want to see?" I asked, Cheyenne and Cameron jumped up on the couch on both sides of me. I flipped to the first page pointing out my friends, I got to a photo from drama where my friend Chris had to wear this weird hat, it just made me laugh and I was crying because I had to in the scene.**

_  
'And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out  
_

"**That's a nice house." Cameron said.**

"**Yep, that was where I used to live." I said, it was a picture of my mom, dad, my younger sister and older brother in front of the house, my sister is now 12 and my brother is now 21.**

"**Which room was yours?" Cheyenne asked, I pointed to a window on the second floor.**

"**Wow, second floor." Cameron said.**

_  
'And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times  
I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I'  
_

"**That's my old high school." I said, it was a picture of me and all my friends in front of my high school.**

"**Your school was huge." Cheyenne said, I had tears in my eyes already from remembering all this stuff. I didn't care about the school work, I cared more about being with my friends. I should really try to graduate, at least I will before my friends will and prove to them that I can do something with my life. My life seems better than it was when I went to that high school, I'm acting so much better, I'm not partying every night, drinking and getting high, I'm turning my life around so much.**

_  
'Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.'_

**I looked through this album, and all those memories with those friends are gone, they probably don't even miss me. I wiped tears from my eyes, I never got to say good-bye to them or anything.**

"**Are you okay?" Cheyenne asked.**

"**Yeah, these photos bring back so many happy memories." I said.**

'Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down  
We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel'

"**Who's that?" Cameron asked pointing at my BFF Chandra.**

"**Chandra, we spent everyday at Wal-Mart horsing around with rest of our friends, we got in trouble so much."**

"**What kind of trouble?" Cheyenne asked.**

"**Not very good trouble, we were being stupid teens." I said looking at the pictures of us sitting in front of Wal-Mart, us in Chandra's brother's car singing along to the radio to his Frat party's.**

'Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it'  
_

**I flipped the page showing pictures of me and Jimmy, my ex-boyfriend, we were both happy go lucky, smiling and giggling, he was like my other BFF.**

"**Who's that?" Cheyenne asked.**

"**My ex-boyfriend, he's Jaxson's dad." I said wiping my eyes.**

"**Then why isn't he here?" Cameron asked.**

"**Let's not talk about that." I said, I flipped through a few more photos remembering my friends, I miss them so much, family not so much besides my sister and brother. I miss them, I always will miss them and always wonder what it would be like if I never got pregnant, or if my parents never kicked me out. I could never forget or replace all those memories, it was hard leaving it but it was for the sake of Jaxson. I flipped the page again to where it's supposed to be empty pages but someone put pictures of Cody and I in it for me.**

_  
'If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me…'_

"**Oh my god, who got these pictures?" I asked shocked.**

"**I did it, I was just helping you out." Rebecca said.**

"**How'd you get them?" I asked as more tears rolled out of my eyes, deep down I really missed him, he was my second love but I think he is my TRUE love.**

"**Your phone, and some was on Shawn's camera." Rebecca said. I looked at each photo like it was the first time I ever saw them, each time one more tear slipped down my cheek. After that chair shot, all the memories we made just walked out the door like it never happened. I miss him, his voice, the smell of axe, his smile, him in general.**

"**Where was that at?" Cheyenne asked pointing at the photo of Cody and I when we were at the ranch, we were sitting on the horse, I was in mid laugh and he was smiling from laughter behind me, just looking at it made me laugh and smile.**

"**At a ranch, it was fun." I said, I looked up at Rebecca smiling.**

"**Your welcome." She said, I spent some more time looking at those photos than the others since they were brand new to me.**

"Alright, it's time to go to bed you two." Rebecca said, I picked Jaxson up from where he was at, he has been crawling around the house non stop and he has been able to pull himself up to his feet, but he can stand for a few seconds.

"Come on Jaxson, it's past your bed time." I said putting the scrapbook aside taking him back to the room changing his diaper and putting him in a footie pajama set that was blue striped with Winnie the Pooh on it. I turned on his mobile, a night light and the baby monitor grabbing the walkie talkie monitor to keep with me.

"The kids are waiting for you to say good night." Rebecca said, I went into Cheyenne's room.

"Good night Cheyenne." I said leaning over hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Why can't I stay up and watch daddy?" She asked.

"You have school tomorrow and you need your sleep, I promise it's recording so you can watch it when you get home tomorrow." I said, she smiled.

"Oh, may I have my bear?" She asked, I handed her the bear and turned on her nightlight before I turned off the light and shut the door. I went into Cameron's room, but he was out already, and didn't want to wake him. I went back out to the living room sitting down

on the couch next to Rebecca, I pulled out my book reading it, I was listening to Raw that Rebecca was watching and along to listening to the baby monitor just in case Jaxson started crying.

"Have you finished your homework?" Rebecca asked.

"No, what's the point?" I asked, I gave up on everything since that day besides loving my family, Hunter and Dave more, I'm not working that hard on my school work, but I'm always getting pushed to do so.

"Because it's in the contract, you don't want to be on the streets again."

"I should be." I said, I've also been very angry and upset about Cody, I've been missing him, but hating him.

"Come on, do it for Jaxson?" She said, that one works all the time, I pulled my English book back on my lap working on the assignments, I only had three or less chapters left in each book, I should be done by June. When I heard Cody's music, I looked up by pure reaction, I watched the match. I was happy Shawn won and that he was doing his duty as a father, but I hated seeing Cody getting hurt, I should be wanting him to get hurt since he hurt me, I mean I should hate him for doing what he did, but deep down I still love him. I know Rebecca knows I still have feelings for Cody by the look in her eyes earlier when I was looking at my scrapbook. When Randy and Ted climbed into the ring, I knew something wasn't right.

"Aren't those his tag partners?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, why are they attacking him?" I wondered out loud, Hunter ran out to his rescue.

"Why is Hunter saving his sorry ass, no offense?" Rebecca asked, I took a sigh of relief seeing Hunter saving him, Stephanie walked out onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Next week on Monday Night Raw, it will be a tag team match, Cody Rhodes and HHH versus Randy Orton and Ted Dibiase." Stephanie said.

"Holy shit-talking mushrooms." I said, I was returning that night to do wardrobe until I can get medically cleared to wrestle again.

"Good luck with that, good night and finish your homework before you go to bed." Rebecca said kissing my forehead, I stayed up watching rest of Raw and finished my homework. I went to bed after I checked on each kid to make sure they were covered, had their bear, breathing and what not.


	36. Guilt

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Saturday, May 16****th****- Shawn's Point of View-**

I was sitting in the locker room with Dave before the house show we had tonight.

"Daisy returns Monday?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, Lindsey has been counting the days since she has been slacking and falling behind on things without her here." I said.

"I know, she complains about she misses her puppet."

"My daughter is not a puppet." I said offensively as a knock came to the door.

"Come in." Dave hollered, a female dressed in all black walked in.

"May we help you ma'am?" I asked.

"I work with the set up and prop crew." She whispered nervously.

"Okay, don't be scared or nervous, we won't hurt you." Dave said, she gulped down the ball in her throat.

"That night Cody was to hit Daisy in the head, Cody came out asking for a fake chair to be placed under the ring…"

"Then how did a real one get there?" I asked.

"Randy and Ted came out a few moments before the show and before we had placed the chair asking if Cody has come out and talked to us yet, he said Cody has been under a lot of stress and has not been thinking clearly, Randy said that a real chair was needed not a fake chair." She said.

"So you put the real chair there instead of the fake one?" Dave asked.

"Yes, just by Randy's orders, I just thought Cody was confusing his words, I didn't know what the chair was going to be used for and I didn't know Daisy was going to get hurt, I feel absolutely horrible." She said trying not to cry from guilt.

"It's okay sweetie, we aren't blaming you, you were doing as you were told." I said, now I have to apologize to Hunter and worse than that Cody.

"I thought you should know and could you tell Daisy that I'm sorry?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"She's back Monday, you can tell her then." Dave said, she walked out.

"Now, I have to apologize for being a complete dick." I said.

"You didn't know, I would of done the same if that was my kid." Dave said, he followed me out to find Hunter.

"Hunter, I'm sorry for not listening, a girl just came by and cleared up the issue about the chair."

"She tell you it was Randy?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"You know who needs the apology more than me." Hunter said.

"Where is he?" I asked, he nodded to the connecting shower stalls.

"We'll leave you two alone." Dave said pushing the door open.

"Don't let anyone in." I said, Hunter and Dave stood guard, I straddled the bench waiting for him to come out. Cody walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist, he looked up from the ground to see me, he jumped a little almost slipping and falling from his feet being wet, he grabbed the wall for help. "I'm not going to hurt you Cody." I said, he was still a little nervous.

"Okay….what do you want then if your not here to hurt me? Aren't you still angry with me?"

"I want to apologize for my actions, I didn't listen to you and believe in you enough to think it could be true."

"Your apologizing to me?" Cody asked shocked.

"Yes, I should trust that you will think of the best for my daughter."

"What convinced you and who got through to you?"

"A female employee had guilt eating at her, she is the one that swapped the chairs thanks to Randy."

"Your not angry with me?"

"No, I'm still upset and angry it happened, it's more towards Randy now."

"Phew, thanks god. How's Daisy? I miss her like crazy." Cody asked walking in closer to me.

"She's been better, she's still pretty angry and upset with you, but I think she misses you just as much." I said as he sat down in front of me.

"What can I do to get her to come back to me?"

"It'll come to you." I said standing up patting him on the back before walking out.

"You work it out?" Dave asked.

"Kind of, now, what are we going to do about Randy?" I asked.

"Out number him in his little game?." Hunter said.

"Cody okay with us?" Dave asked.

"He's new to our team and his biggest worry is getting Daisy back than getting revenge on Randy, I swear I'm going to have an heart attack before I'm 50." I said as we walked back to our locker room.


	37. Exams

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Monday-Daisy's Point of View-**

I already packed all my stuff for tour that I need, I was excited to go back because I've been so depressed and feeling so lonely here at home, but yet I don't want to leave yet since I want to spend more time with Jaxson. I want to see Cody since I've been missing him crazily, but I'm angry with him for hitting me with a real chair, why in the world would he hit me with a real chair? Rebecca came in my room at 7 AM shaking me awake.

"Come on, it's time to get up." Rebecca said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7, you want to take the kids to their bus stop?" Rebecca asked as I could hear Jaxson squealing wanting someone to come pick him up out of the crib.

"Sure." I said getting up and getting dressed in shorts and a tank top since it's getting hotter out. I picked Jaxson up changing his diaper and dressing him in jean shorts and a super hero shirt. I carried Jaxson out to the bus stop with Cheyenne and Cameron, I kissed them good-bye and waved at them as the bus drove off, I went back inside eating my own breakfast and feeding Jaxson his own breakfast.

"You almost ready to go?" Rebecca asked.

"It's only 7:45, my flight isn't until 2." I said taking my bowl and Jaxson's jar of food to the sink and garbage can.

"You have an appointment to take your exit exams and you have to be evaluated to see if you could get your diploma."

"If I don't pass the exams, I don't get my diploma?"

"Yep, so until you pass them you can't graduate." Rebecca said, I went and grabbed my bags and Jaxson's diaper bag, Rebecca carried Jaxson out to the car and I loaded up the bags, I sat in the passenger seat as we drove over to the place I had to take the tests. "Alright, we will be sitting out here when your done." Rebecca said, as she sat down on a chair setting Jaxson on her lap. I followed five other kids about my age or a little older back to a room, I sat near the back and got my test and answer document. I took the test, I don't know how I did especially since I didn't study before hand, I'll be able to take it again if I didn't pass. I walked out joining Rebecca and Jaxson, I pulled Jaxson up and set him on my hip.

"Is that it?" I asked as Jaxson started to play with my necklace.

"No, we have an appointment with someone to go over the work you have completed to see if you have enough credit to pass." Rebecca said, I sat down next to her playing with Jaxson when my name was called, we followed this guy back to his office and sat down across from him at his desk.

"Okay, what has she completed?" He asked.

"I finished Freshman year at Oakridge High School, and first semester of Sophomore there as well." I said.

"I have taught her…" Rebecca said pulling out the books, agendas and her grade book showing her what I have been taught as I was playing with Jaxson while I could.

"By law, you could already graduate since you have done more work than a normal graduate, have you took the exit exams?" He asked.

"Earlier today." I said.

"When the tests come back, bring them back to me, and I will send off for your diploma." He said, we shook his hand and headed out of the building, she took me out to lunch then to the airport, she stayed with me in the terminal until my flight was called.

"Well, behave and call me when you land." Rebecca said, I hugged her.

"Thanks, and I love you." I said, I pulled Jaxson tighter to embrace kissing his forehead before handing him to Rebecca.

"He'll be here when you get back." Rebecca said, I wiped my eyes, I have grown accustomed to being home with him, I slowly walked to my terminal looking back to see Jaxson, I bordered the plane and looked out the window now that I didn't have to do homework. When I landed, Shawn was there waiting for me in baggage claim, once I got off the escalator I was pulled up into a big hug.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." I said, he could tell I was lying. He took me to the hotel, I ran into Hunter, Stephanie and Dave getting big hugs from them and welcome backs and I've missed you from them. I went to Raw and got the BIGGEST welcome back and I've missed you from Lindsey which I expected.

**Shawn's Point of View-**

I took Daisy back to Raw for her to work on wardrobe with Lindsey until she's medically cleared to get back into a storyline. I was sitting in the locker room lacing up my chaps when Cody walked in.

"I found you, thank god." Cody said.

"Yep, you found me." I said.

"Is Daisy here?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, but I suggest you not to see her, your not her favorite person right now."

"I thought you said she missed me."

"She does, but she is upset and angry with what you did, which I don't blame her, I mean she doesn't know Randy was the mastermind behind it." I said.

"Alright….stay low around her, but I came by to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask me?" I asked looking up at him.

"I want to ask your permission to ask for your daughters hand in marriage."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know, I want to marry her sir, but I don't know when, how or what not."

"Do you have a ring yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet."

"Just wait it out, wait until this blows over then ask."

"But do I have your permission."

"Yeah." I said smiling.

**A Week Later- Rebecca's Point of View-**

I went to check the mail, I skimmed through them seeing what bills had to be paid, to see if the kids report cards were in there, or what not until I saw Daisy's exit exam results in there.

"Even though it has her name on it, I have to open it." I said to myself as I walked up my drive way to go back inside, I opened it and looked at her results, she passed the exams with no problem, she was like 50 to 100 points over on each exam. I went inside calling the guy we talked to a week earlier telling him her scores.

"I sent it off through the e-mail, she should get her diploma in two weeks time tops." He said.

"Thanks."

"Tell Daisy I said congratulations for me." He said.

"Will do." I said hanging up the phone, then I dialed Shawn's number.

"Hey honey." Shawn said picking up his phone.

"Hey, got some good news for you."

"What's that?"

"Daisy is now a high school graduate."

"She has her diploma?"

"No, but it's in the mail." I said.

"That's great, does she know yet?"

"No, but I was wondering, why can't we have a graduation party or let her have a graduation?"

"How could she have a graduation?"

"I don't know, have her graduate at a WWE show." I said.

"I don't know if Vince would go for that."

"We could ask, I mean come on Shawn."

"You call and ask." Shawn said.

"Fine, don't tell Daisy until I give you the okay." I said.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up and dialed Vince's number, I had it just in case of an emergency.

"Hello?" Vince asked answering.

"Hello Vince, it's Rebecca, Shawn's wife."

"Hi Rebecca, what gives me the pleasure to be talking to you?" He asked.

"Well, I got the news today that Daisy's diploma is in the mail, I want her to have a normal graduation where she crosses the stage with a cap and gown, etc., I was wondering since WWE Raw is kind of like her family as well if we could maybe do something there?"

"Absolutely, I would love to have her graduation here."

"Thank you! Daisy doesn't know so keep it hush." I said.

"When will it be?"

"In about three weeks."

"Alright, I'll work with Shawn on the details." Vince said.

"I'll be talking to him as well, so it will be the best way." I said.

"Alright, I got to go now, bye."

"Bye." I said hanging up and calling Shawn, "It's a go."

"Alright, that's good."

"Yeah, but got to go to plan other things." I said.

"Alright." Shawn said as we hung up, I started working out things that needs to be done before her graduation.

**Shawn's Point of View-**

When I heard Daisy was going to be having a graduation here, I thought that would be the best time for Cody to propose, they have ran into each other in the halls or at the hotel, and you could still see the spark of love between them the way they look at each other. I know Daisy is dying without him but she is too stubborn to talk to him. I went in search of Cody, I looked in every room until I found him in catering talking with Dave.

"Cody, come here!" I said, he got up and walked over.

"Yeah?" Cody asked.

"I got an idea, go pick out a ring for Daisy."

"What?" Cody asked.

"My wife is planning a surprise graduation for Daisy since she is getting her diploma, that would be the best time to ask."

"Would you help me pick one out?" Cody asked.

"Sure, tomorrow will be perfect, Dave is taking Daisy out to a water park and I have nothing else to do."

"Thanks!" Cody said, I did my match tonight and Daisy stayed the night at Lindsey's talking with her. The next morning Cody came by and got me at my room, "Thanks for helping me." Cody said.

"It's a big deal." I said, we went to a local jewelers store, we looked at the rings.

"What size of ring does she need?" Cody asked.

"I will probably say about a 7, all as fails we can get it resized." I said.

"Which one would you think she would like?" Cody asked.

"Well, if it is for an engagement ring for a girl, I'm assuming, I personally love this one." The lady employee said pulling out a ring that she likes.

"I don't know." I said.

"I don't think she would like that, I think that one is too complex for her, how about this one?" Cody said pointing to a different one.

"That one is nice as well, it's my third choice." The lady said, she pulled it out and I put it in my fingers to look at it closer.

"It's nice." I said.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Cody asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"There is only one way to find out." I said, he paid for it and we went back to the hotel.


	38. Graduation

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**3 Weeks Later- Saturday June 6th- Daisy's Point of View-**

I was spending this Saturday helping Lindsey with a new outfit for Matt Hardy, who I never met, I hated it because it was on a Saturday but there was a house show tonight so who knows.

"I'm hungry, you hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, I could eat." I said.

"Let's go to catering." She said, we set down the material and headed towards catering, we walked in and the WHOLE WWE was in there, from production crew to the stars, from Raw to Smack Down.

"What's going on?" I asked as the Pomp and Circumstances song started playing, Dave helped put a gown and cap on me that was black, he led me to where Vince was standing, Shawn, Rebecca, Jaxson, Cameron and Cheyenne was at the table closest to where he was standing, I was embarrassed.

"We are gathered here to honor Daisy Hickenbottom of graduating high school…" Vince said as he went on and on about some stuff and I wasn't paying attention, I looked out into the crowd and there was only one person missing, Cody. It wasn't right without Cody being here, he knew how important graduating was to me, he seems to always let me down. "And I would like to present you with your diploma." Vince said which snapped me out of it, he handed me my diploma and I just looked at it, I actually did it. "Now you can move your tassel." He said as I moved my tassel across my cap, everyone clapped and some screamed, I hugged Vince and I then went hugged many important people, I was mingling about, and I still couldn't believe I had graduated. I took Jaxson from Rebecca resting him on my hip since I didn't want him crawling about since there was SO many people here. Shawn brought Randy and Ted up to me by force.

"Daisy, we want to apologize." Randy said.

"What for?" I asked.

"We switched the chairs on Cody, he didn't know, we hated you because you were stealing out partner, but we didn't realize how much he loved you." Ted said.

"Thanks for the apology." I said, now I feel horrible, Shawn escorted them out of the catering, I heard the microphone turn on, I just thought Vince was going to do another speech, but it wasn't Vince's voice.

"Daisy, I want to dedicate these next few songs to you." A guy said, I knew that voice, I turned around to see Cody standing where Vince was earlier, I was standing right in front of him further back near the other side of the room, but I could make him out clearly, there was people in my way though, the song 'Let's Be Us Again' by Lonestar started to play, and he began to sing.

"'_Tell me what I have to do tonight  
Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Lets be us again_'" Cody sang, he took the microphone off the stand, and walked around the stand. I felt tears sting my eyes, I kept my eyes on him, Rebecca took Jaxson from my grip for I couldn't drop him._  
_"'_Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us again  
Us again  
Look at me I'm way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
Even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again  
Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us  
Ohhh_'" Cody sang as he slowly walked through the crowded pathway to me, now he was standing right in front of me, tears leaving my eyes, he was looking deep into my eyes, I was looking deep into his brown eyes, I smelt his axe and I couldn't help but to smile up at him._  
_"'_Baby baby, what would I do  
Can't imagine life without you  
Here I stand with everything to lose  
All I know is I don't wanna ever see the end  
Baby please I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Oh here I am I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Lets be us again  
Oh, lets be us again_'" Cody sang the last verse wiping his thumb lightly against my cheeks wiping off my tears, he grabbed my hand and intervened his fingers with mine as the song 'It's Your Love' by Tim McGraw featuring Faith Hill came on.

"'_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again  
Oh its a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go  
It's your love it just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
oh it's your love_'" Cody spun me around with my hand pulling me closer to him, he then ran his hand over my cheek down to my chin lifting it up to look back into his eyes as he continued singing the song as he would do random things like point at me or point at my heart._  
_"'_Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free  
Oh it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed, all I gotta do is say your sweet name  
It's your love it just does something to me it sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
It's your love  
If you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
Oh, It's your love_'" Cody sang as he grabbed my hand and started leading me back up to where the microphone stand was, we stopped half way up there, he pulled me into his embrace, everyone was snapping photos and watching this and it felt right, it brought back memories of the day we were on his balcony at his house._  
_"'_Oh its a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go  
It's your love it just does something to me it sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_'" Cody sang turning off the microphone putting it in his pocket, I jumped up wrapping my arms and legs around him kissing him on the lips, his hands automatically wrapping around me holding me up, it felt so right, everyone applauding. He set me back down after our kiss, I still had tears in my eyes, wiping them off my face, "So, we're back together?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, you can say that, but there's something I need to tell you." I said.

"Your not dating someone else are you?"

"No…." I said, I led him back to Rebecca grabbing Jaxson and holding him, "This is Jaxson."

"Hi Jaxson, he's your brother?" Cody asked.

"No, he's my son." I said.

"Son?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." I said nervously biting my lip, he just left, I looked to Rebecca, he gets me back and now he doesn't want me back, Rebecca takes me to a corner and chats with me about how he is just a jerk, I am crying more now than I was earlier.


	39. Marriage Proposal

**Cody'I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.s Point of View-**

I ran off to the locker room, 'She has a son?' I thought to myself. I could not get over it, I sat there digging my face into my hands when I heard the door open and close.

"Hey Cody, your missing the party and your girl." Dusty said.

"She's not my girl anymore."

"From what I saw she didn't reject you."

"She has a son."

"So?"

"So, she has a son." I said.

"Why should that bother you? That boy needs a father, obviously she loves that boy enough to keep him and if you love her enough, you should respect that and love that boy as if he was your own. I know you love her, don't tell me you don't."

"I do love her, but why didn't she tell me before hand?"

"That reaction right there, most people when they find out if you have a kid, they run from them because they think that they have a kid, someone got to them before them and they have already been around the block. I have a daughter before I met Tarel, do you think she cared? Yeah, it might of bugged her for a little while, but she accepted her and she loves her to death and thinks of her as her own." Dusty said.

"Thanks Dusty." I said hugging him, I barely ever hug my brother.

"Your welcome." Dusty said, I checked and made sure I still had the ring in my pocket, I walked back to the cafeteria turning the microphone on, I went and checked and made sure they had the song ready, I'm singing a lot lately but yeah it's worth it. I pointed at the DJ for him to start playing 'Now' by Lonestar, I looked out to find Daisy and I headed towards her as I sang the song.

"'_Who knows where this road will end  
What you're gonna miss  
Life's not long enough  
To spend it on regrets  
All I know is what I'm seein' in your eyes  
Hold me close before the moment passes by  
If ever there was a night  
If ever the time was right  
It's now  
Nothing else matters  
If ever a meant to be  
Truly was meant to be  
It's us  
Right here, right now_.'" I sung, I stopped in front of her, I stuck my hand out helping her up from her seat and I picked Jaxson up from Rebecca's lap resting him on my own hip and he was trying to play with the microphone as I started leading them back up in front of everyone._  
_"'_Say a million other dreams  
Haunt you in your sleep  
It's hard to know which ones  
Are the ones that you should keep  
Look around  
Don't get caught up in the past  
Put your faith in the ones you think will last  
If ever there was a night  
If ever the time was right  
It's now  
Nothing else matters  
If ever a meant to be  
Truly was meant to be  
It's us  
Right here, right now_'" I sung as we got in front of everyone, I handed Jaxson over to Daisy and she held onto him as I looked deep into her blue eyes as I put my hand into my pocket getting the ring ready._  
_"'_If ever there was a night  
If ever the time was right  
It's now  
Nothing else matters  
If ever there was a night  
If ever the time was right  
It's now  
Nothing else matters  
If ever a meant to be  
Truly was meant to be  
It's us  
Right here, right now  
Right now  
Now_'" I sung getting down on one knee pulling out the ring box popping it open for her to see it, "Daisy, will you marry me?" I asked, she had tears in her eyes.

"Will you adopt Jaxson as your son?"

"Willingly."

"Yes, I'll marry you Cody." Daisy said, I slid the ring on her finger and I stood up kissing her, Jaxson turned his head away, it was super cute.

"Come here little Jaxson." I said grabbing Jaxson, I started to play with him and getting used to holding him, I'm going to be a dad. I hung onto Daisy's hand with my free hand and I took them over to my parents and Dusty and Tarel so they could meet little Jaxson. My parents fell in love with him, and they already are wanting to baby-sit him and wanting to take him to the zoo.

**In the Future-**

Cody and Daisy got marry, Daisy and Cody moved into their own house in Washington D.C. to be on their own, they loved their family but wanted their own privacy from them, but on Christmas or Thanksgiving they would go home to one of the families home. Cody adopted Jaxson as his son and loves him like he was his own son, Daisy and Cody decided to wait and have their first kid together when she was 18 and Jaxson was about 3 years old. Daisy became a Diva after a little while, and wants to pursue a college degree in something other than design.


End file.
